Children Of Heart
by My-Name-is-Spoken
Summary: Kagome is no longer who she thinks she is. Her only clue is that she is a 'Child of Heart' whatever that means. She must survive to find out, and during this identity crisis, the only person who can help her is an emotionless demon. Sry 4 bad beg. chaps
1. A Fever

(A/N) Welcome to my first fic. As you can see, I'm back, rewriting the first couple of chapters, because, they sounded weird to me. This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic, and I'm kind of, changing my mind about the plot, but then agreeing that it'll be a *hopefully* interesting read. Please r/r.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters pertaining to him… *unfortunately*

Children of Heart

Chapter One: A Fever

           A series of coughs were heard from the room to the left of his. The Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru dropped his expressionless mask for a moment as his emotion of worry overpowered it. His human ward, the little girl Rin was terribly sick with a human illness and he, the Great Lord of the Western Lands could not do anything about it, nor could any of his servants.

           How could this happen to him? This human child had managed to melt his stoic mask a few times, a mask that had took him centuries to mold and perfect. But this isn't what had troubled him; it was his pride that was going to get hurt. In order for Rin to be healthy again, he was going to have to ask the miko for help. To think, his brothers wench! But she was his only hope for it seemed that no matter how much sleep Rin was getting, her situation only worsened.

           He was aware that the miko was from the future; he had once overheard his brother say something about her coming back to him, from the future. It was obvious that she would know what to do, and possibly have special medication designed for this purpose. There was no way of going around it, tomorrow; he would have to ask for her help.

~Village~

           'What a beautiful morning' thought Kagome as she stretched her arms while producing a long yawn from her mouth. 'Where is everyone?' She looked around to see that the place was empty.

           "'Bout time you woke up, I was starting to think that you had died, wench."

           No, unfortunately she wasn't alone; Inuyasha was there too, brooding about the jewel. That's all he seemed to care about. The jewel may have been completed, but Inuyasha didn't know what to do with it. It seemed that Kagome would have to take her responsibilities as the guardian of the sacred jewel and make sure that no one used it with evil intentions. She sighed. 'I'm almost 18, and I have no way in getting into a good college, so the only way to live was  to stay in the past with all her friends and visit her family once in a while. That was the best choice she could make. After all, after the Shikon was complete, she had been so sure that she would be sent back into the future. Maybe allowing her to stay was the jewel's way of saying, something still needed to be done.' She missed her family, but it seemed that her friends were sufficient replacements. 

           "What are you doing Kagome?" asked the hanyou, "Sango told me to tell you to meet her in the hot springs. You know, what was the expression, 'have a good soak'"

           "Fine Inuyasha, I'm going, but you better not peek, otherwise you'll be on the ground before you can say 'sorry'".

           "Why would I want to peek at you?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk on his face, they have gone through this many times and he really stopped caring about peeking, he wasn't interested that much, well at least that was all he let on.

           "You either Miroku!" she yelled at the monk whose eyes were getting a bit hopeful, ignoring Inuyasha's previous comment. 

She ran to the hot springs and found her friend waiting for her in the water. This was the place to relax; it was almost like a spa. They soaked in the water for 15 more minutes and then dried themselves off. They put on their clothes and Sango giggled at the knocked out monk who had chosen to ignore Kagome's warning. Poking fun at the lecher was becoming like a routine. Suddenly a familiar blur appeared in front of the demon exterminator and whisked Kagome into the air.

~Nearby Forest~

           "Let go of me Sesshoumaru!" she yelled at the Demon Lord. "What do you want?"

           "Shut up wench, do not speak unless asked a question."

           "Humph, another one" struggled the so-called wench, "My name is NOT 'wench' it is KAGOME" she screamed into his ear which had amplified the sound at least 10 times. This caused the lord to release he from his grip and grasp her by his tail. "Urgh" muttered the annoyed miko. Being tossed in the air wasn't a good experience, but the soft tail had helped in her not loosing her breakfast, which she didn't have. Then surprised as the Demon Lord landed on tree in the middle of a nearby forest.

           "I am not here to harm you," said Sesshoumaru, "rather I order you to help me. Rin, my ward, is currently sick and you are the only one that I have met that may have knowledge to cure her illness." This took a lot out of him to say, asking his brother's wench was unthinkable. Nevertheless, he was doing it to save… a human? This had made no sense, but he continued his request. "You are to help her. She has series of un-pleasurable sound making, a hot head and pale skin. Do you know of any remedies?"

           Kagome laughed on this. 'He probably was talking about a fever, 'series of un-pleasurable sound making, a hot head and pale skin' or in other words, coughing, high temperature and no energy. This was a normal fever and The Great Demon Of The Western Lands didn't know the remedy.  Maybe this was the chance the Shikon had given her, a chance to just relax in the feudal era.' Even if it meant going to her enemy's castle, she was determined to see what it was like, to live as a Taiyoukai, rather than a peasant. All her time in the future had taught her a few rules, one of these was, 'ever pass up a vacation, no matter what the circumstances'

           "Something funny wench, I, Sesshoumaru, will not be laughed at. I asked you a question and I asked if you know a remedy! I also inquired if you would come to my castle and treat her, yet you have not answered either of them! ANSWER THEM NOW!"

           "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but it looks as if she has the common cold, and a high fever. Very easy to help ridden, but it must go away naturally. Oh, and so that you don't scream your head off, yes to both of your questions, with a few exceptions."

           'Common cold and fever, what was the hanyou's wench talking about? And why is she helping me, I thought that I would have had to at least knocked her out.' Confusion took over his stoic mask and then he answered in a calm tone, " What are the exceptions?"

           "Seems to me that you have no idea what I'm talking about" said Kagome in response to the confusion that was on his face previously, "The common cold and fever are normal illnesses that go away with time. As for the exceptions, one is that I would like permission to bring my pup, Shippo, and the second is I won't go with you right now. My eighteenth birthday is the day after tomorrow. I will have enough time to get the supplies I need and to celebrate my birthday if you give me three days. I promise that Rin will survive them without my assistance." Then the miko drew in some air, as it seemed that she had said a very long run on sentence, though it wasn't.

           The demon lord responded with a short nod. "I will come for you exactly at noon, in three days. Get your supplies and celebrate you precious 'birth-day' but if the girl dies, it will be you that will pay."

           "I just need to ask you of a favor, Sesshoumaru-sama," said the miko.

           "Which is what, wench?"

           "Kagome", she corrected, " Um, can you by any chance bring me back to the village, um, I have no idea where we are…" her voice trailed off as her expression was filled with worry.

           Sesshoumaru grabbed her with his tail once more, this time with a sigh, 'stupid wench' he thought. They neared the hot springs he took her from and landed on a nearby tree branch that was low to the ground. He released her from his grasp and acknowledged the short thank you as she went to calm her friends down. They were apparently looking for her. Then the Demon Lord took off and with a disgusted look, noticed that his tail had caught her scent. 'sakura blossoms' he thought, 'how very strange'.

YaY first chappie complete. The second one will hopefully come out later. PLEASE review, I really need advice, and even if you tell me that it sucked, it gives me the idea that SUMONE had actually read and told me what they thought of my efforts…

-Spoken


	2. Two Birthday Celebrations and A Secret

This is the second Chapter, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ;p even though I'm really bad at birthday scenes, as you will find out, I made this chappie pretty long. The next one will come out shortly. 

Disclaimer: Sesshy is cute but I still don't own him. So, I don't own him…… fascinating isn't it?

Chapter 2: Two Birthday Celebrations and A Secret

~Sesshoumaru's Castle~

            The scent of sakura blossoms was still on his tail as the Demon Lord wondered why the miko wench had decided to come with him. It was almost as if she was happy to come… or maybe it was just her eagerness to get away from him. Nevertheless, he had to go take a bath and rid himself of that nauseating smell. The he realized that he had better get used to it, the miko would be staying with him for a while it seemed, as he noticed more coughs coming from the nearby room. ::sigh:: 'Rin better not die or the miko will pay. Three days, only three more days'

~Near The Bone Eaters Well~

"Inuyasha, it's going to be my eighteenth birthday! You're not talking me out of going home" said a disgruntled miko as she tried to persuade a very annoyed half-demon. 

"What's so special about a birthday anyway? It's just telling you that you're getting old…"

"Inuyasha, I'll be back in a day, to celebrate it with you, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Just wait for me tomorrow at six o'clock okay?"

"What's six oh cluck?"

"OH! It's about an hour before sundown, just get out of my way! I don't want to, you know what" she pointed at the prayer beads.

"You wouldn't" said the half-demon, knowing very well that if he kept it up, he would be down. "Fine" he said with a tone of disappointment as he jumped to the nearest tree branch. "You better not be late, I'll be waiting you know" then he murmured something that resembled 'bitch'.

            "You jerk!" she yelled at him. Then Kagome quickly jumped into the well so as not to be troubled by the hanyou again in the same five minutes.

            "Jerk am I? WENCH!" he yelled at the air. Then grumbling, he set out for the short journey to the village.

~Higurashi Shrine~

            'What's his problem? I am going away for my birthday, something special-' an angry teenage girl complained as she rubbed her bottom to see if she really landed as hard as she thought she did. "OW!"

            Kagome climbed through the well. She could be happy for one thing, she would have a nice relaxing day with her real family and then have a birthday with her friends from the past and then she would be on that cloud thingy with Sesshoumaru and get a vacation from the hanyou's snide remarks! AHHH, and she would also see the human girl that cause the Great Demon of the Western Lands to ask someone to HELP him! Ha! This was so absurd; she could hardly understand what she was thinking when suddenly a big ferocious something- meowed.

            "Buyo!" The girl screamed with delight as she saw her favorite neko. She hugged him and petted his little head as if she hadn't held him for eons, and according to her calendar, she probably hadn't. The cat struggled to get out of her tight grasped and kicked her with its little feet. Then the neko ran off to tell the rest of the family of the arrival.

            Kagome rushed after the cat and also to go and see her mother, brother and grandpa. When she reached the house, all she saw was the little neko standing in the middle of the room. She walked in. "Mother? Soutaaaaaah! Grandpa!" she got worried at the lack of sound. Then when the light was turned on, she gasped. She finally had what she wanted for a long time-

            "Surprise!!" it seemed yelled the entire room, so loud the ceiling did its best to cover its creaky ears.

            Her mom actually planned a surprise party? There were her relatives, some she didn't recognize because such a long time had passed since she had last seen them. There was the familiar group of teenage girls that Kagome had labeled "friends", there were even people she didn't entirely notice, but guessed that they were neighboring families.

            Her mother had somehow managed to create a surprise party for her 'disappearing into time' daughter. It must have been really hard, after all, what if Kagome had not come today? There would've been a humongous amount of unhappy guests. But this was her mother after all. She could almost sense when her daughter was coming home. Then, lead by a crowd of happy guests, she looked at the living room in awe. It had been COMPLETELY transformed. 

            Almost all the furniture had been taken out. Instead there were big tables in the middle of the room, and a few sofas, here and there. The tables creaked under the amount of food they had to hold. There were salads, steaming fish, pot roast, LOTS of ramen, noodles and some sort of soup that her mom liked to make. There was a huge pig in the middle of it all. It even had a head on it. It was roasted to a deep golden color with potatoes at its sides and the apple in its mouth. All around it were mashed potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, and tiny pieces of meat. And THAT'S not mentioning, the amount of ODEN.

            Everyone managed to sit around the huge feast and picked up their glasses of sake, juice or soda to cheer Kagome on her *upcoming* birthday (her mother knew that she would be coming home on that day, so it had to be done a day earlier in order for it to be a surprise, after all, this took a LOT of time).

            Kagome was the star of almost everyone's conversation. Her friends helped her get caught up with the current events and congratulated her on getting out of the coma just in time to celebrate her birthday. At the mention of the coma, Kagome shot a nervous grin at her grandpa. 'Comas are… normal to have, right…'

            She talked the day away with her friends until her voice got hoarse. She laughed at her little brother when he knocked a saltshaker into his cup of orange juice. She even gave a prize away to a small girl that won the dancing competition, and a prize to one of her flexible friends who won the limbo contest.

She really had a great time until the guests started to go their separate ways. That was the time to turn in for bed and enjoy memories of the surprise birthday party. (A/N, sorry, I can't really describe this celebration) That was when her mom dragged her away to the living room, which had just been cleaned up.

"Kagome, you're going to leave tomorrow right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just want to tell you, well, I can't _tell _you, but I can hint something to you. I know of the fact that you were thought to be the reincarnation of some priestess. But you're not. You will discover that in the upcoming days."

"Mom, how do you know that?"

"I just told you that you'd figure it out. I actually, need to tell you that if something happens, and you can't go through the well back, to my arms, do not cry. I will always be with you."

"Okay Mom, this is weird, how can I not get back" Kagome said alarmed.

"Shhh, I told you the answer already. I need you to know to trust in the name, Sui (Sue-ee), and call that name out if you have questions."

"What-"

"Go to sleep, tomorrow, go to the mall with your friends and then go back to the past." Her mother said as she walked to her room.

'What's she talking about? Can't come back, of course I'll come back; maybe the sake is getting to her. Anyway, I'm tired, must get… sleep' Kagome got to her room and found the bed ever so inviting. "Sleep" she murmured as the day played in her mind, like a group of small children.

The next day she did as her mother suggested and went to the mall with her friends. They spent the day talking about the party, Kagome's birthday and clothes. When Kagome found out that it was getting late and that Inuyasha would be really pissed if she came late, she said good-bye to her friends and preceded home with her purchasing.

"Whew!" She muttered from relief as she set her new clothes on a nearby chair. She thought the outfits she picked were pretty good and that she wouldn't need Sesshoumaru supplying her with clothes. That was when she saw an angry Inuyasha sitting on the sofa in her living room, scowling.

"What are you doing here? It's only 5:30!"

"So what?"

"I still need to pack my bags and say good bye to my family!" She argued.

"Your bag's packed thanks to your mom and she said that she put some cold medicine in the back pocket. As for your family, they're already waiting by the well-"

"Okay, okay! Grab my bag, and clothes Inuyasha and I'll leave!"

"Get your own bags bitch-"

"Inuyasha! C'mon help me carry them"

"Fine... fine"

They carried 'little' bag and the new clothes to the well. There, true to Inuyasha's word was her family. She hugged and kissed each one separately (obviously) and said her farewell, when she noticed her mother was crying. That was strange. But she couldn't press her mother as the hanyou grabbed her and her possessions and practically threw them into the well.

"Wait, Bye! I LOVE YOU!" were the last 5 words heard from the confused teenager.

~Back in the Past~

"You JERK you cut my good bye in half, and that isn't-" She stopped her sentence short.

"Surprise!" (T.T I don't have any creativeness left in me right now)

'Two surprise birthdays in 24 hours? Okay, this is going to give me a lasting headache' but despite her thoughts, she was glad that the village had actually gave her a birthday party. That was new.

"The hanyou told us of your strange customs and we succeeded to celebrate your eighteenth birthday!" said a very happy Sango.

"Mommy! Yay! It's your birthday," yelled a golden furball, which was really the small kitsune, Shippo.

This night was almost a copy of the previous one, except that it was happening in a very different time period. There was a lot of food, contributed by the villagers, music and games. They 'partied' for 6 hours until the village's inhabitants were tired out, still happy for a reason to get a break from their work. They each presented the miko with their blessings and went their separate ways as the guests the night before did.

Celebration ended, Kagome thought it was time to tell them that she would be staying with Sesshoumaru, she hoped that they wouldn't be too mad. 

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, I just want to tell you not to scream at me. I will be going away again. This time it will be for a while. My presence is needed by one of our enemies, but since it not for a selfish reason, I have agreed, to um, provide my presence" She said running out of ways to keep from saying the name 'Sesshoumaru' surprised she didn't need to.

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome nodded. "It seems to me that a human girl is sick and he wishes me to heal her. I am the only one that can 'ease her pain', even though the illness isn't serious, AT ALL. I'm really sorry, but he asked me and I agreed and I got him to swear on my safety and he allowed me to bring Shippo, if you want to come, along with my bags…" her voice trailed off. She was surprised to see understanding in everyone's eyes.

"That's okay Kagome, I saw Sesshoumaru take you, so we guessed he needed you for some reason because he brought you back unharmed. That's why we had the celebration, it was also you're good-bye party. But, it's not like you'll be gone for good." Said Sango. She always seemed to be able to read Kagome's thoughts. "Besides you need a vacation and to enjoy life in the past, I hear he's got a really nice castle."

"Uh-" said Kagome. "I don't really care, I was mostly interested in finding out who the little girl that melted his heart was. It just seems pretty strange..."

"We all agreed on that too," said Miroku. "You may be wondering why we're being so strange, but have you looked at yourself lately? You've got dark circles under your eyes and now are oversleeping, I am sure that you'll get some rest soon enough. Even Inuyasha agreed not to follow you."

"But only for a while, as long as I have no reason to." Inuyasha fought back.

'Okay this is really weird. But if they're okay with it, I guess I am too.' And the group departed towards the little hut in which they would be sleeping.

~ Next Chappie is going to be REELI GOOD I'm writing it already. Its probably going to be one of my favorites, lots of foreshadowing ;p

~Spoken


	3. A Confusing Switch

(A/N) Okay, like I said before, this may sound like something you've heard before, but that's just the beginning. See, the best way to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru together is either for revenge for Inuyasha or something to do with Rin, I chose Rin, 'cuz I felt like it… and it played nice with the plot… anyway, Shippo and Rin, DO become friends, but, not at first. Kagome doesn't want Shippo to be in the same room as Rin… due to the cold being contagious, so they don't see each other for a while, and when they do, Rin thinks Shippo's a girl... sry, but I'm not telling more, otherwise I'll ruin the plot. NOOOOO I already ruined it.. ah well.. in order to find out what really happens, you got to read it.

Disclaimer: Rumiko's so lucky, she owns Sesshoumaru

I'm telling you I don't so her lawyers don't sue.

Chapter 3: A Confusing Switch

~Sesshoumaru's Room~

"_C'mon Sesshy-chan you can run faster than that!" A little girl inu-youkai yelled at the boy. Her eyes were literally the color of the sky, as they changed with every season. This time they were a deep blue, and her silver hair fluttered across them like smooth strands of silk. It glittered with the color of the sun, golden specks were seen everywhere._

_"You're right," said the boy as he seemed to disappear and reappear before her, touching her mark of royalty, the crescent moon that was shaped in the opposite way of his. It was a light pink color and glowed as his claws traced it. _

_"Don't touch it!" the girl whined, but it was too late, as the moon started to glow and a small outburst of energy filled the air around it, but not harming the little boy who had already appeared on a nearby branch. "Baka!" the girl said with tears in her eyes. Then she ran into the arms of a beautiful demoness, who was talking to another equally beautiful female inu youkai. "Sesshy-chan, you're going to pay! That wasn't fair, now I won't be able to run faster than you today!"_

_"Sorry" said the boy; he obviously didn't like to be outrun by a little demon girl. It was highly shameful. Why did a girl have to be more graceful than he?_

_"Baka!"_

Sesshoumaru practically yelped at the thought of his childhood memories. He didn't even know who the girl was, but she looked so familiar. He just couldn't put his claw on it (A/N I want claws! ::sniff:: too corny huh?). He thought that further sleep was unnecessary because a few hours was more than enough, and he would like to research in his library in case there was something in it about his 'dream girl'. Besides, the miko wench would have to be in his castle soon, and he wouldn't have as much privacy as he would have liked, so it was better for him to get a small head start. 

He looked out the window, which was almost directly to the right of his bed (his left from the pov of 'in the bed'). He saw that the sun was about to rise and that it would be noon in about six hours, when the sun would be directly above him. Six hours, and he would pick up the miko wench.

~Village~

Kagome woke up to find an empty hut, AGAIN. Getting enough sleep in a warm comfy bed at Sesshoumaru's castle wasn't a bad idea. After all, she only had about three hours of sleep from what she could tell. From about 5:30 in the morning, when the sun was going up, to what looked like, 8:30 right now. She seemed satisfied with her educated guess. 

Then she sighed, she had about three and a half hours to say goodbye to her friends and ask Inuyasha why he had helped throw that surprise party. 'I thought he said that birthdays were there just to remind you that you were getting old' Kagome sighed again, then yawned from lack of sleep. 'I will never understand that hanyou. He's just too confusing.' AND he set up an intricate maze to his heart, one in which she had gotten lost before and wasn't willing to find her way through it, she didn't know if it lead to safety or danger anymore.

"'Bout time you're up, wench" was the usual morning greeting from Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha-"

"My brothers going to be here really soon, he's not known for making late entrances, or even those on time. In fact, if I know him, he's probably going to be an hour early or something like that, and we just won't feel his presence-" his voice trailed off.

"Inuyasha, you're telling me you're okay with this?" said a shocked Kagome, and then she realized something-"WE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE'!?!"

"You heard me right. I'm coming with you-"

"No you're not! Inuyasha" a growl escaped from within her. "SIT!"

(Inuyasha=(@.@))

Kagome walked out of the hut, leaving a very disturbed half demon on the floor with swirly eyes. 'How dare he! Come with me, no chance. None at all.' Suddenly, she realized that he KNEW he had no chance! This confused her more. 'Was he being _protective _of me? Nah, don't kid yourself Kagome. He was just being Inuyasha and couldn't help but not want Sesshoumaru possess something that was his. But I'm not his, and he knows that. And Sesshoumaru doesn't posses me either, he's just, borrowing me I guess. Inuyasha's a selfish brat, I can't wait to get a vacation from him!' 

She was walking somewhere absentmindedly when she found out that she had reached the Bone Eaters Well. 'What did she mean I can't go back? Of course I can…' 

"What was that for bitch?" said a very angry half demon. Inuyasha had stood up from the floor and had followed her to the well. "You could've told me NO!" the he whispered something that sounded like "I knew I didn't have a chance." An emotion of hopelessness flashed across his face. Kagome's heart melted at this. 'Did he actually care? Did he actually risk being 'sat' just to go with her?' 

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I need to pack my bags and take a bath. I'll talk to you later, Inuyasha." Then she walked off to the village as if nothing had happened.

'I have to tell her; this may be my last opportunity. I have to let her know. I-I-I Love You, Kagome. I honestly do'. Inuyasha jumped onto the tree, onto the very same place Kikyou had struck him with the arrow and left him for fifty years. The very same place, he first saw Kagome. He sighed.

~Sesshoumaru's Castle~ library

            'Who was that mystery girl? This isn't like me, being obsessed with a childhood memory, but this girl, she is probably the key to my past, but is she worth so much trouble?' 

            About one-sixteenth of the IMMENSE library could be seen on the floor. Sesshoumaru had spent three hours looking through scrolls of writing and various books. He stopped looking at random scrolls when the annoying voice of Jaken interrupted him.

            "Milord, it is time for you to go, if you would like to be a little early for that human." He was right, Sesshoumaru reasoned. It WAS time for him to go, and he, the Lord of the Western Lands could not afford to be late.

            "Jaken, I will leave at once, take care that Rin is ready to receive the miko. If she isn't I will take your life to satisfy my anger." Said Sesshoumaru as he leapt from the window onto his little cloud and hurried with great speed. He would be there in two and a half hours (A/N, I do not know how long it would really take him, but with his really fast speed, he probably will make it), judging by the sun, he would be half an hour early. Perfect.

            ~Village~

            Kagome had finished packing her bags. At first, she had nothing to do, seeing as her mother had packed everything for her. So, just to occupy herself before the bath the she was looking forward to taking… she threw all of the bag's items onto the floor and rearranged them to her liking.

            Among her normal things- a change of clothes, medicine, ramen etc., she found a package with her name on it. 'Mom probably gave this to me, as another birthday present, I wonder what's inside.' She was about to tear open the package when she heard Sango calling her.

            "C'mon Kagome, if you don't take you bath now, then you won't have time, Sesshoumaru will be here any minute."

            "Fine, I'm coming" she said as she picked up her shampoo. She decided against opening the package, so she just threw it in the bag with all her other stuff. It wasn't everyday that she could soak in the nearby hot springs and it always felt good to be clean. Besides, Sango was right, according to the sun's position, it was almost twelve. "Sango, one more thing, if Sesshoumaru comes while I'm still in the hot springs, tell him to wait for me, I'll only be a few minutes."

            "But- Kagome, he won't be happy, would he be?"

            "No you're right, he won't, but just tell him that I don't want to be ummm, _unclean_ I his presence, that should boost his already large ego up a bit."

            "I'm not so sure about this Kagome…"

            "Don't worry, he needs my help, he's not going to do anything stupid"

            ~In the Nearby Trees~

            Sesshoumaru did come a little early, and he saw the miko. 'Seems like she's going to take a bath. That's good, she really stinks'

            "_I don't want to be ummm, unclean I his presence, that should boost his already large ego up a bit."_ That's what she thought of him? That he had a big ego? He was going to need to teach her some respect. After all, it was he; The Lord Of The Western Lands she said had a big ego, what a wench, talking about someone above her station.

_Don't worry, he needs my help, he's not going to do anything stupid._ That was true, he did need her help, but what wasn't true was that he wouldn't do anything stupid. She was going to his house, correct, so let's see if she would enjoy her stay. The Lord Took to his thoughts like a fish to sea, drowning in them. Then with sudden realization, noticed that the miko was no longer there. He followed her scent and it lead him to the nearby hot springs.

Sesshoumaru saw that the miko was getting undressed, so, he, wouldn't be caught peeking at a young girl like any pervert would. Not to mention that she was an ugly human. 'Ugly?' He quickly turned around, honorably, before anything was exposed. He heard a splash of water as the miko had entered and stirred the hot springs preceding stillness. A sigh was heard. Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and wondered how long it would take her to take her bath. The sun told him, it was almost twelve, perhaps 11:59 or around there.

Suddenly, without any precaution a huge blast of energy came from the hot springs. 'Such power, coming from… the miko? Absurd.' Sesshoumaru's stoic mask showed a moment of concern as he turned to face the miko. His eyes just allowed him to see his half brother's wench fall into the water, with her eyes turned to face the back of her head (a/n I can't describe it, but it's like when you don't see the pupil, just white). 

'So it was coming from her' Sesshoumaru thought as he quickly, without a second thought, jumped into the hot springs to catch the miko before she drowned, but what he saw was not the miko at all.

It was a beautiful female inu-youkai he held in his arm. He blushed at the thought, a _nude _female inu-youkai who was apparently royalty (judging by a mark on her forehead) was in his arm (One arm T.T). Her hair covered her forehead and her tips were swaying with the motion of the water. It was silver, shimmering with gold. 'Where did she come from? It can't be the miko, can it?'  

He was in a very uncomfortable position; it took everything from him to try to hold the beauty with his only arm and still balance himself with his legs. The inu-youkai in his arm stirred and curled into the most comfortable position, which was almost around him. 

Her tail covered her body out of instinct and humility. This made it more uncomfortable for Sesshoumaru to stable himself. Her hair had moved from her forehead revealing a pink crescent moon, facing the opposite direction of his mark. 'Just like in the dream, can this really be the girl? In his dream?' He also noticed blue markings on her cheeks and also more slithering like snakes on her wrists. And then he noticed her scent. Faintly, very faintly, he smelled sakura blossoms. That proved it was the miko. But what of the dream girl?

The miko stirred in his arm again. "Mmmmm, Sesshy-chan" she said. That angered him, because of the formality. What was he to do? He could hardly move, and he didn't dare drop her, he still needed her for Rin. She moved again. He growled at her. Her arm reached his left shoulder. She was still asleep. 

She whispered his name again, using formality as the first time, but this time her voice was whiney. "Sesshy-chan" she touched his left shoulder and the Lord was once again surprised by the power. But he quickly averted his attention to the glowing light that was coming from his shoulder. It looked like there was fairy dust sprinkling around it, in spirals. Sesshoumaru used his tail to move the sleeve of his kimono away.

Amazed, he watched as the purple glowing fairy dust spiraled around the arm, creating first bones and joints, then muscles, veins and other little details. Finally it glowed again with blue spirals as flesh began to form. It was the same color as his own skin was; it was his lost left arm. The magical dust, or whatever it was subsided as Sesshoumaru glanced at his arm for the first time in years. It was precise, down to his beautiful claws and perfectly shaped stripes.

He smirked at the arm, and then stabled himself better, transferring the miko to his tail. She didn't mind since she was still unconscious. Then he realized how foolish she behaved, healing his brother's enemy, nonetheless, he forgave her earlier remark and set aside all thoughts of making her stay uncomfortable. She had given him a gift, no matter what species she was, and he would return the favor. He made that really cool cloud thingy and stepped on it.

The miko settled in, absentmindedly into the softness of the tail and began to sleep. He noticed that he would have to get her little pup and supplies later. And so, Sesshoumaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, with a sleeping beauty in his tail, flew home, for the first time with two arms.

Hmm. Sweet isn't it?

~Spoken


	4. A Note

(A/N) Sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't have time to finish up the chappie ::dodges six pickles 2 amusement parks 12 zebras and a rotten tomato:: its dun, hope u like the dream…I word hard on it r/r peeps! I reeli need some advice, is suck at this stuff… okay, here goes… chapter four

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! MYUHAHAHAHAHA! Um… in my dreams that is, Rumiko Takahasi, can have him.. yup yup ::glares at lawyers::

Chapter Four: The Note And Unwanted Roots

_"Sesshy-chan… where are you?" A little girl youkai crawled into a cave. "Sesshy-chan? Are you there? Come out, this isn't funny anymore!" She said. She felt around and pierced the darkness with her glowing eyes. A growl was heard from within the cave. "Sesshy-chan? That you? Where are you? I told you, I don't want to play this game anymore! C'mon, we're going to be late for lunch, our okaa-sans are going to be very angry" She said crawling closer to the growl that was still being rebounding off the walls._

_"Sesshoumaru!" she yelped in pain as something with a spiky tail grabbed her. It was a VERY spiky tail, she realized as one of the spikes ripped her dirty kimono and another one plunged into her left side. She screamed with pain and started crying out Sesshoumaru's name. "Help me! Sesshoumaru" she said hopelessly as a dragon youkai _(A/N This is NOT a dragon, but rather, something like a cross between a dragon and youkai, you get the idea)_ glared at her with green slotted eyes._

_"What's this? A little girl inu-youkai has come to play? And without her mommy, how sad" he laughed at her._

_"Let go of me! You big meanie!"_

_"You are in no position to make requests, girl!" the dragon youkai said._

_"Sesshoumaru!" yelled the girl, this time not as a call, but rather as she recognized something. A white blur tried to hurt the dragon youkai, but instead of inflicting damage, the girl and boy were thrown to one side._

_"C'mon, this one time?" The boy asked the girl. She nodded._

_"Fine, but after this, I'm not going to be conscious…" she said in a worried tone._

_"Don't worry" was all she heard as the boy traced something on her forehead. A blast of purple energy was emitted from the girl. She dropped unconscious onto the shoulder of the boy, who propped her onto the wall, as she was a moment before. The dragon youkai was no more than a pile of ashes. The boy produced a sigh of relief as he took the girl into his arms and ran away from the scene. It was stomach turning. That was when he noticed her blood was all over her robes and his too. He took her off his shoulder and realized her ragged breathing. A tear slid down his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

(A/N T.T from how I'm imagining that, it's so sweet, sorry, an outburst of emotion)

A demon lord woke up with a start, once again. 'Another dream?' he asked himself. The he noticed something wet on his face. "A tear!" he whispered startled. He sniffed the salty water. It was so long since he had a tear on is face that was his own. His body had made that tear. In fact, the last time he had, a _tear_ on his face was when that dream was a reality. The Demon lord was so sure that it was indeed a reality. His childhood.

~In a Nearby Room~

           A teenage youkai with silver hair that glittered of stars and eyes that showed the night sky woke up startled. "Mom!" she said crying. Then she thought for a second, why was she crying? She blinked; the room wasn't even blurry, though according to the window, it was night. She had perfect vision. Why had she just cried out? She was unsure, and couldn't remember the dream that she just had.

           'Where am I?' She looked around the room. She was on a fluffy bed. She was in a beautiful room, with a white ceiling and light blue walls. There was a closet, a desk with papers, and a few books on a shelf. On a nearby chair there was a beautiful yellow-and-white kimono that she supposed was for her. She stood up; unaware that her hair touched the floor, and that her claws pierced the bedding, revealing feathers. She was aware, thought that there were two red things in the corner of the room. They were staring at her as she was staring back. She went up to them with a questioning look on her face.

           "Who are you and what do you want?" The person in the corner didn't say anything. This angered the miko more because she was not going to be ignored by someone that she didn't even know. "I said-" she gasped. The two glowing eyes weren't staring at her. They were staring through her, that's what it seemed like.  "I'm warning you, I'm going to be angry" her matter-of-fact-tone changed into something sharper.

           She swatted instinctively at the pair of eyes, not noticing why exactly she was doing. What she did notice were her nails growing bigger and the great amount of pain the she inflicted onto her hand when glass scraped it. She stopped her swing as she sat in a crumbled heap on the floor, blowing on her hand. She had struck a mirror and was being punished for her act through the great amount of blood her hands were releasing. She sucked on the wounds, not caring if any glass was sucked in as well. Suddenly she *yelped* the wounds were starting to close. That is when it hit her, if she was staring at a mirror, wouldn't she be looking at herself??? "Wha- no WHO am I?" she cried. 

~Back in the Future~

"My poor girl. I hope that note would be enough." Kagome's mom stood looking at the sky of stars. "I would love to be with her, but she is no longer mine. I can do nothing for her, except pray that she reads the letter before committing seppuku out of shock." Little tears of hope dripped from the worried mother's face and softened the ground below.

~Village~

'Where are you mommy?' a little kitsune stared at what his 'mother' had said were balls of gas, or stars. 'Why aren't you here, staring at the sky with me, I thought that you said Sesshoumaru would take me with you…" (A/N there are so many people that are all staring at the sky, no?)

"Don't worry Shippo, Kagome's safe with the Demon Lord, he daren't hurt her, for Rin's sake."

"I know, but, Sango, what if something happens to her?"

"Remember always that Sesshoumaru needs you, and therefore will not harm Kagome. Besides, I bet that she will be fighting with him over you coming to stay with them. You know Kagome, she'll risk her life just to make sure you're doing alright." Shippo sighed at this, and nodded to the logic. But he still felt somehow empty. He strolled back with Sango to Kaede's hut, knowing that his 'mother' wouldn't be there to tell him that nightmares aren't real.

~Sesshoumaru's room, right after he had his dream, about half an hour before when Shippo went to sleep~

           Now that the demon lord was awake, he saw that it was senseless to try to fall back to sleep and let his childhood scare a few tears from him once more. It was absurd, his past managed to show his weaknesses, and yet he still didn't know what they meant and why the miko had looked like the girl… The Demon Lord decided that he might as well _collect_ the kit that he had promised Kagome, and of course what she had said were her things. If he left know, he would have them ready from the miko by the time she woke up, and she wouldn't accuse him of stealing her. Yes, so she could tend to Rin, that's right, Rin.

           ~About Two Hours Later in the Village, One and a Half Hours from When Shippo Went to Sleep~

           A white blur landed gracefully right outside Kaede's hut, revealing a very determined oji. The Demon Lord (A/N for all of you that are wondering why I capitalize the letters, the reason is because of his ego...) took a step forward, into the hut, and hastily woke up the kitsune that lay near its companions. The kit was sleeping peacefully in the warmth of the demon exterminator. For a moment, he felt sorry for the kitsune, not knowing whether or not his surrogate mother was alive. Much like himself, he thought, orphaned at such a young age and the last thing that mattered taken away.

           Shippo had woken once heard movement inside the hut, wondering if it was Kagome or not. Rather than sweet blue eyes looking at him, he saw the gaze of molten gold as the expressionless face tried to tell the kit to come with him. 

           "Shippo, is it not, gather the miko's things and we shall depart."

           "What- Sesshou-!" the kitsune tried to yell but the Lord's hands caught the kitsune's mouth and whispered into the ear the fact that Kagome was currently at his castle and that he respected her wish o have the kit with her. The Taiyoukai then told the kit once more not to wake the sleeping humans up and to consent to leave with him for Kagome's sake. The kitsune nodded his approval and gave the lord a piece of pen and paper. "Write them a note so that they won't worry" 

           The Taiyoukai sighed, humans and their pitiful emotions of worry. Nevertheless he took the paper and scribbled onto it something about Kagome being safe and the kit being with her. 'That should satisfy'. He looked up to see the tired child youkai holding a curious but massive yellow bag and another smaller one that proved to be just as heavy.

           He supposed that he would have to carry both the bags and the kitsune, seeing as the kit was in no condition to do so himself. How could he have gotten himself into this mess? All for the health of a human. 

~Two and a Half Hours Later, When Sesshoumaru was Back in the Palace, Shippo in a Nearby Room and Dawn was Shining in the Window~

           A servant stepped into Kagome's room noticing that the girl was not in the bed, but was a crumpled heap near a shattered mirror. The servant, who was a panther youkai rushed to aid the Lady in whatever way she was able.

           "Mistress? Mistress? Are you alright?" she said noticing the glass that was strewn on her lap. The Lady looked at the youkai (A/N, sorry didn't make this clear, Kagome was awake) who was trying to help her.

           "What am I?"

           "Ano? You seem to be a Inu-youkai, Lady-?

           "It's Kagome"

           "Of course, Lady Kagome-"

           "Drop the lady."

           "I cannot, for I am not of the status."

           "But it would, um, displease me. And you said I looked like an Inu-youkai…"

           "Yes, mist-Kagome, you are indeed a Inu-youkai."

           "I wasn't yesterday," she said as a tear dripped down her already tearstained face. "I was a normal girl"

           "Sorry, but normal is in the eyes of the beholder" the panther youkai said smiling. (A/N I know they probably never used the 'eye of the beholder', but, I want to use it so there)

           "Sorry, but what is your name?"

           "Sorry, L-Kagome, it is Sui."

           "S-S-ui?" Kagome stuttered, then smiled. "It appears that I will see more of you than you think, thank you for your help Sui, but can you just show me my big yellow bag-"

           "Yes, milord Sesshoumaru brought it in today"

           "Oh Arigatou Kami!" she said relieved, and remembering the package that her mother gave her. (A/N Arigatou Kami means Thank God… so that's why I used it, though I don't think its proper)

           The panther youkai gracefully got up from the corner and retrieved the bag from somewhere in the castle. She then put the heavy bag onto the bag, along with another one that Kagome realized had her clothing from her previous shopping frenzy in the mall. She wondered when Sesshoumaru had gotten these, all she knew is that she blacked out in the hot springs and found herself in Sesshoumaru's castle.

           Then she quickly diverted her eyes onto her claws and blue markings on her wrists. She wanted to cry again, but couldn't with Sui in the room. Sui, noticing her uncomfortable position in the corned of glass, swiftly helped her mistress onto the bed. That is when she sensed Kagome's need to cry, as the salty substance was gleaming in her eyes, praying to be let out. " I think I should leave you alone for now. 

           Kagome was grateful as the panther youkai left the room and she started to submit to her tears. Why was she a youkai, after all those times slaying demons that hurt her and her fellow companions, now she felt as though she had slain her kin. How could she be one of those youkai? She decided that now was a good time as any to open that mysterious package that her mother had left in her backpack. From her mother's previous actions that had hinted that she wouldn't be able to cross over to the future, her mother would know something about this change and would have written about it.

           Using her claws for a useful reason. To open the package, she found a beautiful black dress and obviously, a letter, from her mother no doubt. She read the letter, shocked by its contents.

_My Dear Kagome,_

_           It is finally your most joyous and also most dreaded eighteenth birthday. First, I would like to ask you not to be mad with me, but accept your fate. I ill now explain to you why you are an Inu-youkai and not a normal human._

_           I would like to assure you that I am indeed your mother, but I did not create your spirit. I held you in my womb for the nine months of pregnancy and released you just like any other mother would, but like I said; I did not create your sprit. No, your spirit is far more elegant and it does belong in the past. Your spirit is of a great demon, but I have no idea what the name of this demon was, but that it gave me your spirit and told me to call you Kagome. You see, I saw it in a dream, but I felt more like a vision, no blessing, because I found out the following day that I was pregnant with a girl. I called the girl Kagome._

_           Rather than explain to you that you are a youkai and that you must accept it, I'd rather tell you of your past, the past that I know from the dream of the demon. She told me that you would be born a human girl and turn into your true form when you would become eighteen. It told me that you would travel to the past and find your destiny._

_           It, no, she told me also that you were the spirit of a dying youkai that would need to be reborn in order to survive. She told me not to worry, that you would be mine until you travel to the past, where you would find, you will shortly understand what I am saying. You are apparently the most powerful of you kind and had been damaged, in order for you to endure and live; you'd have to be in the future, where there would be no danger. _

_           The reason why you were said to be the reincarnation of the miko was because, I was to bear the reincarnation, the demon interfered with this by making me bear you as well, and as fate would have it, you and the miko became one. The shikon jewel therefore in your body as well as the youkai spirit, which you are._

_           I am sorry, this sound all too rushed, but it is the truth, you will find out, for yourself. I must tell you, my dear Kagome not to despair, and to remember, your spirit may not be mine, but I still am your mother. I love you Kagome, I always will.                                                         ~Your True and Only Mother._

           Tears slid down Kagome's face. 'She knew, she told me' that is when her eyes caught a small scribble of a P.S.

_As for the dress, wear it on the night you give yourself to your destined mate. My love is with you and whomever you choose._

           Kagome eep'd at the thought of her giving herself to someone. But, she decided that it was better she kept the beautiful dress, rather for some sort of a all, she probably would never attend.

           Her ears moved at the sound of a voice.

_okaa-sans- mothers_

_miko- priestess_

_oji- prince_

_I think that's all, if your having trouble with my weak knowledge of Japanese, um, you don't know much about Japanese, but, oh never mind, sry about the cliffie, its not much of one, but I felt like putting one it. And for flames, um, I don't care if this is starting to sound like a cliché, the plot will um, unfold as the story, proceeds, even though this IS a Ses/Kag pairing, the romance doesn't come for a while, trust me , im trying not to be very ooc… k, ill update soon, 'cuz skool's out and I need to finish this story b4 I go to Upstate New York for Summer Vacation and be w/o a computer.. k, 'til next chappie_

_Spoken_


	5. Rin's Sickness and the Wonderful Hot Spr...

(A/N) Hope you like this chappie, it's pretty long and I spent quite some time on it, like I said before, I would like to finish this book pretty soon, so I'm trying to hurry with the chappies, and make them as long as possible. Okay, if you have any flames, now is the time to review b/c I'm getting so frustrated with the low amount of reviews it's really starting to bug me!!! Okay, enjoy. Oh, yeah, 'bout the typo's sorry, I forget to proofread most of the time, and even if I do, I usually skip sum. 

Disclaimer: You know what, It's getting annoying, it's like they're trying to hammer it into your brains that you don't own the characters, I get it! I don't own them! It fanfiction! I DUN OWN THEM except, in my dreams. _(^'.'^)_

Chapter Five: Rin's Sickness and the Wonderful Hot Springs

            Before: Her ears moved at the sound of a voice

            Now:

            "You're awake," the oji's voice echoed through the room. "Go take a bath and meet me at the breakfast table. These are orders, wench." Kagome nodded then hearing the word 'wench' she retorted.

            "Sesshoumaru! I told you my name is KAGOME!"

             "This is my castle, is it not? I will call you by whichever name I please. If I call you wench, you shall respond as if I called you by, _Kagome_, your name."

            "Why you-"

            "Go take your bath" he said walking out of the room. As if that was a cue, Sui reappeared in the room, 

"Mistress, urgh, Kagome, are you ready to take your bath? Follow me, and take that yellow kimono with you, you will need to change." Once again Kagome nodded, happy to hear a cheerful voice once more. "I suppose you would like to go to your hot springs?"

            At that, Kagome smiled with joy. "_Hot springs???" _ She questioned with doubt, "_My hot springs???"_

            "Yes, there is a almost private hot springs made for long-term guests, and by the looks of it, Sesshoumaru made you a long-term guest."

            "No, I'm afraid that I am here only to heal Rin."

            "Don't be frightened by his cold exterior, I have a feeling that once Rin is healed, she will need an instructor of the miko ways, and then a mother."

            "Sesshoumaru can find one for her, I'm sure, but I am only here to heal her."

            "Yes, Kagome, ano, we're here."

            Kagome gasped from shock. The guest hot springs were fantastic, marvelous, and anything but ugly. There were five different Jacuzzi-like pools of water, three waterfalls and one huge and immense amount water that was in the middle of it all. Surrounding everything was different and many varieties of flowers and even two weeping willow trees in the corners. (A/N the place was huge, enormous, vast, gigantic, massive, gargantuan, and did I mention huge?) She wondered what the private hot springs looked like if this magnificent sight was merely the guests' hot springs.

            "Kagome, are you all right"

            "Please tell me Sui, I am not dreaming."

            "You are not dreaming."

            "Thank you Sui. I am to take my bath here, correct?"

            "It would seem so. I guess I should leave, but first, that green liquid is for your hair and the purple for your body."

            "Green is hair, purple is body, arigatou Sui."

            "Yes, Kagome, the towels are on the cabinet to your left, I take my leave."

            Once she heard the door click close, Kagome tried not to leap into the inviting water as her instincts told her to. Rather, she spied a mirror on the left wall and decided that it was time to see her reflection, as the mirror in her room was now broken. 'Sesshoumaru'll be mad at me, but, not much harm done' she thought as she went toward the mirror, not wanting to think of what her reflection looked like. She reached the mirror with her eyes close, when she opened them, she produced a stifle of surprise from her mouth.

            She hated to admit it, but she was gorgeous. Her silver hair was speckled with sunlight and her eyes showed moving clouds and were the deep blue color of the sky. Out from her silky hair pointed two elegant ears that looked rather Elvin. There were two blue stripes on each side of the face, as well as two perfectly arched eyebrows. 

Though she looked the same, Kagome noticed there was something different about her (except the obvious changes). She eep'd when she realized what had happened. Her silken nightgown clung to her body revealing that her stomach had become flatter (she was thin, very thin, thinner than before, she lost weight, got it?) while her upper chest had gotten bigger (I'm not a hentai!!! She's just supposed to be different and a great demoness, and stuff like than). Her face had gotten very red at this realization; she muttered something about youkai's bodies having to be a bit more modest. 

That's when she recognized one more thing; there was a beautiful tail that was silver with little shimmers of sun, just like her long hair. It was so soft as it was lifted to her face. She stroked it, amazed by its fluffiness, then, just because she felt like it, she rubbed her face against its softness. The silver tail felt so good, and she was very happy with it. 'A TAIL, I HAVE A TAIL' she squealing in her thoughts, it was just so cool. Then she noticed something in the mirror; there was a glimmer of pink. She raised her bangs; there was a pink moon in the middle of her forehead. It was quite like Sesshoumaru's except that it was different in color and faced the other way. It was beautiful, but she decided it wasn't good to stay like that gawking, so she decided to take the bath and go get some breakfast before Sesshoumaru would started to think she wasn't following his, um, _orders_, 'conceited jerk'

She dropped her nightgown to the ground, carefully not cutting it with her claws. She took the two buckets of liquid. First she took some of the green liquid and massaged it into her scalp. It felt good, as cool as the futuristic shampoo and with the scent of green tea and many herbs. It had such a pleasing smell she noticed with her nose; its smelling 'ability' had gotten better. Once she was done massaging her scalp and her very long hair and very long tail (this alone took ten minutes, but it was felt good to be fully clean) She then took the purple liquid and rubbed it on her body. This liquid smelled like lavender and sakura, also a very good smell. 

Once done, she dipped into the soothing water. It was perfect, not too hot nor too cold. She scrubbed the suds off everything and soaked for five minutes (she was running late, with all that hair and tail) then quickly tried to dry herself off, best as she could. She took a big towel and wrapped her hair in it, some of her hair still peeped out from the edge. Then she took another towel and dried her tail and another towel yet for her body. She put on the yellow kimono, thankful that it was rather simple and did not tangle herself. She wasn't sure how it looked on her, so she stepped in front of the mirror once again. It **was** beautiful.

Her damp hair strung around the yellow, and made a perfect silver and gold background and it turned out that the white parts were really beautiful roses. The kimono clung in all the right places, and thankfully, did not cling to her upper body, but rather her stomach (which she had to admit, had shrunken to the produce the perfect shape). She decided that this yellow kimono would do for now, before she changed into her own clothes this afternoon, for it was rather uncomfortable, as she wasn't used to these long dressy kimono's and preferred the comfortable clothes of her time. She sighed and decided not to be any more late otherwise, Sesshoumaru would look like he would take her head off for being so _behind schedule_.

She was thankful that Sui turned up at the same moment Kagome left the hot springs, for she had no idea where to go for the breakfast. Her happiness melted when she saw the serious and worried face of the panther youkai.

"Kagome! My master is getting very impatient, hurry now or I don't know what he'll do, he's been pacing for fifteen minutes now." Kagome eep'd at the thought and quickly tried to run to the castle and as she tried, she slipped on a rock, slipping onto the muddy ground before her. She yelped with the thought of muddying her clothes when suddenly and thankfully her tail acted like a spring and helped her straighten herself.

"Oh, that's what that's for" she said with a mocking tone, looking at the distressed Sui's face. "Um, Sui, its okay, my tail saved me" she laughed at the fact, "can you please show my to the breakfast place?"

"Yes, milady"

"Kagome" 

"Yes, sorry, Kagome." The pair left the hot springs and headed toward the caste, when they reached it, Kagome had more time to marvel at the sight of two bronzish doors. They showed two mirror images of a fearsome inu-youkai. 'Inuyasha's father'

"Yes, it is the fearsome Inu-taisho (a/n I have no idea how to spell his name, I'm doing it from memory so please correct me through email before I continue to embarrass myself)"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"You didn't, your face's emotions betrayed your thoughts"

"Oh." Was all that she could say. 'Was Sesshoumaru able to read me so easily, I must try to cover up my emotions lest they betray me, or, WHAT AM I THINKING? SESSHOUMARU WANTING TO USE MY THOUGHTS AGAINST ME??? KAGOME WAKE UP, YOU'RE HIS GUEST!!!' still, it was possible that Sesshoumaru might do that; he isn't nice, if you trust Inuyasha's descriptions. That is when Kagome observed that Sui was waiting for her, so she continued walking through the big entrance.

Inside, she noticed that there were many pictures hanging on the walls. Most of them showed landscapes and sunsets and nature-like things. She only noticed one that had the image of a human. And it was tucked away I one of the shadowed corners of the room, so Kagome was forced to continue to the dining room before she could realize what the picture was of.

"You're late," said the Demon Lord. "If you wish to eat, do so on time, this is your first and only warning." Kagome nodded, and wanted to reply, except she was cut short by a golden furball.

"KAGOME!"

"Shippo?"

"Kagome!" Shippo repeated, and then stared at her after his short embrace with her neck. "You look different…YOU'RE a youkai!"

"Yes, Shippo"

"Now you can truly adopt me!"

"Yes, Shippo" she said, this time laughing. 'At least some good will come of this change'

"C'mon mommy, lets eat, I'm hungry"

"Your kit refused to eat without your presence," stated the Taiyoukai (a/n, sorry, I just don't think that this is a good place to call him 'Sesshoumaru') Kagome nodded once more, deprived of speech by the cold glare he gave her. "Now that you are here, you may eat, I have done so already, so I shall be in the library, you shall not disturb me, and you shall tend to Rin, as you have promised." He said as he left the room.

'Jerk' Kagome thought, but willed herself not to say it out loud. 'Even though it is his home, I will teach me not to order me around like a servant'. Since her stomach was grumbling, she decided to follow his orders, and eat. 'He mustn't worry about my intrusion, who'd want to bother _him_?'

After Kagome was done eating a remarkably delicious breakfast of some kind of oatmeal with strawberries and apple pie (a/n I'm making this up as I go). She almost ran up to her room and got the big yellow bag before she bumped into a calm Sui. "I have to show you to her room, for you know not where it is?"

"Um, arigatou, you're right, I don't" she said as she followed Sui out of the hallway.

"As you may have noticed, you and your kitsune are in the East Wing, Rin is in the West Wing, in fact, this IS her room" Sui stopped. Kagome nodded her head as acknowledgement. "I suppose, you do not need me anymore, as you know her room and the location of yours"

"Yes, thank you"

"That's my job," she said as she went left Kagome in front of the room. 'Why was she so, regal sounding? Maybe she takes her job too seriously, or something'. She sighed and knocked on the door. This action granted her two small coughs from the room.

"S-seshou::cough cough :: maru ::cough::-sama?"

"No, Rin, my name is Kagome." Kagome said stepping into the room.

"Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl replied, sitting up.

"Sesshoumaru sent me to take care of you. Rin-chan, you have a cold, lay down and I'll give you something to help your throat."

"No! Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" said the determined girl.

"Rin? He sent me, he's in the library, and now lay down and rest, from the looks of it you'll be here for a week." Said Kagome, this time applying force to the girl's chest so that she would listen. The little girl grumbled. 'She reminds me of Shippo, so stubborn when it comes to someone important to her'. She put her yellow bag onto a convenient little desk near a window. She searched through the bag and was glad that she put the medicine near the top last time she arranged the items.

She took out a Halls Cough Drop and gave it to the girl. Seeing the curious expression on the girls face when she tried to swallow the pill-like candy, wrapper and all, Kagome made her spit it out and showed her how to take away the wrapper. The girl smiled when from the white wrapper came a delicious looking blue candy. Her facial appearance was that of disgust when she realized that it wasn't sweet or candyish at all. In fact, she would have spit the minty ball out of her mouth if Kagome's hand hadn't covered her mouth.

"No, Rin, don't spit it out and don't swallow it, suck on it, it will help your throat, ill sit here and tell you a story if you want."

            The girl smiled at this, "Yes, Kagome-chan-" she couldn't say anymore as the she started sputtering because the cough drop had slipped from her tongue and was choking her. Immediately, Kagome sat her up and hit her softly on the back until the cough drop settled in her mouth properly. "Arigatou."

            "Don't speak with that in your mouth!" Rin seeing the worry on her new friend's face nodded. "You scared me there! Now lay down and I'll tell you a story."

            "Once upon a time, there was little girl that lived with her mommy a forest. Her mother gave her a big red cloak and a big red hood, and because this girl never took the cloak and good of, they called her ' Little Red Riding Hood'."

            "Was she like Rin?"

            "I told you not to speak, but I guess, yes, she was like Rin, sort of."

            "Anyway, her mother asked her to take some eggs and pastries for her very sick grandma, her mother also warned her to say on the road. The girl set of to her grandmother's house, but she wanted to pick her ill grandma some flowers, so she strayed a bit off the road. That's when she met a very bad wolf. This wolf wanted to eat her-"

            "No! Red Riding Hood would get away, won't she?"

            "Rin let me finish. This wolf wanted to eat her but decided not to when she told him that she was going to her grandma's house. You see, this was a very greedy wolf and wanted to eat both the little girl AND her grandmother. So, he set off to her grandmother's house and got there before Little Red Riding Hood. He swallowed her grandma whole. And dressed in her grandma's clothes."

            "He must have been a very bad wolf, but Sesshoumaru-sama would have killed them like he did the ones that hurt Rin!"

            "Wolves hurt you?"

            "Yes, Kagome-chan, they hurt me really bad and then all I saw was black, but then Sesshoumaru-sama got his sword and hit something and then everything was back to normal! Sesshoumaru-sama will save Little Red Riding Hood! Like he saved Rin!"

            'Rin died and Sesshoumaru resurrected her? This is impossible. With Tenseiga?' "Ano… we'll see Rin. So, this wolf dressed in her grandma's clothes and then waited for Little Red Riding Hood to come along. When she did she was wondering why her grandma was acting so strange, so she asked her grandma questions. What she didn't know was that it wasn't her grandma at all but the big bad wolf. So, when she asked why the wolf's ears were so big, the wolf replied with 'all the better to hear you'. She then asked him why his eyes and arms were so big. He told her that it was all the better to see and hug her with. But when she got to his teeth, and asked him what great teeth he had, he said 'all the better to eat you with' and with that he ate her"

            "NO! Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama should save her!"

            "Rin I didn't finish."

            "Gomen nasai"

            "That's alright. So, the big bad wolf ate her when a passing demon lord-"

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama heard the commotion and saw the wolf eating the little girl, so he took out his sword and made a clean cut through the wolf, revealing the little girl and the grandma. For you see, the foolish wolf didn't chew his food properly and therefore the girl and grandma were still alive. Then Sesshoumaru-sama told the little girl not to disobey her mother and not stray from the road ever again or next time he wouldn't be there to save her. And so, the trio settled down to eat the little cakes the girl's mother had baked for the grandma."

            At this the little girl's face dropped. "Rin doesn't know her okaa-san, will you be Rin's okaa-san?" The little girl's face lit up with this question.

            "I'm not sure, Rin, I'm not going to be here forever." Her previous brightly lit face dropped once more. "But, sure Rin, why, not! I can be your okaa-san while I'm still here!"

            "Yay!" the little girl wrapped herself tightly around her new temporary mother's waist. Her face illuminated her emotion and plans for the coming next weeks. Kagome sighed and gave into the little hug, stroking the little girl's hair, the way only a mother knows how.

Oji- prince

Sakura- Cherry blossoms

Arigatou- Thank You

Youkai- Demon

Inu- Dog

Ano- well

Onegai- Please

Gomen- sorry, Gomen Nasai- Polite Sorry

(A/N) eep, sorry, I'm a very bad storyteller, and I'm doing that from memory, okie, next chapter will be out hopefully tomorrow! 'Till then.

Spoken


	6. Shippo Meets Rin and the Youkai Lord's H...

(A/N) Sorry, this chapter's not as long as most of them are, but it's a pretty good one. As many of have notice, I um, well; the titles are sort of the opposite of the order of occurrence but w/e it doesn't matter. The site has been experiencing overload, so that I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner, don't worry, other one's coming soon, hopefully, very soon, I don't want to leave this book unfinished, over the summer vacation 0_0 okay... well, okay ^.^

Disclaimer: T.T I own them, them meaning, um, my friends (j/k eyeing friends), I don't own them, them meaning the cool characters

Chapter 6: Shippo Meets Rin and The Youkai Lord's Hidden Secret

           "Mommy, when do I get to meet Rin?" the little kitsune asked his surrogate mother.

           "Rin has the cold, Shippo, she'll be in bed for five more days and since the cold is contagious, you'll have to wait at least four more days."

           "What's contagious?" 

           "It means that you'll probably get sick too, and I don't want that to happen."

           "Oh. When do I get to meet Rin?"

           Kagome sighed, 'this will be a long four days'. "In four days, Shippo."

           "Why can't I meet her now?"

           "Because Shippo, you'll get sick and I'll worry." 'Why are all children so stubborn?'

           "But, mommy, I'm a youkai…"

           "No Shippo, that's final, NO." At that, Shippo started grumbling and used one of is kitsune tricks to fake disappearing. Kagome, using her new found demon speed, caught up to him and beat him to the breakfast table (a/n thought he was going to Rin's room, ne?)

           "I would appreciate it if you two would get accustomed to NOT running in the hallways"

           "Sorry Sesshoumaru-_sama_ we didn't realize that we didn't knock anything down." That is when Kagome remembered something that she saw a few days before. 'That picture, wasn't it in the hallway I just ran by?' Kagome slowly backed up.

           "Sit down, wen-_Kagome_." Sesshoumaru said eyeing the little kit. 

           "One sec, Sesshy-chan- _oops,_ sorry, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ I, that, just came out."

           "Quite alright" he said, shocking Kagome and the kitsune, "I've encountered another occasion in which a human turning unto a youkai, according from that experience, the newly formed youkai may utter words that seem right at the moment, sort of, mood swings, if you would like to call them that."

           'Is Sesshoumaru actually trying to help me with this change thingy? Aw well, back to the painting, it was of someone, wasn't it' "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you would be so kind as to excuse me for a moment, I have something on my mind and will refuse to eat until I relieve myself of it." 'I didn't know I can be sop imperial sounding, like Sui, um, hope it works'

           "You are excused," Sesshoumaru's consent mingled with Kagome's relief for a mere second. The picture. It was there, near the winding staircase that leads straight to the second floor. The picture that servants had ignored, as well as Sesshoumaru since cobwebs hung from its edges, covering the corners of the paining. Kagome gasped.

           The background showed a flawless summer sky with dainty white clouds gracing the tops of apple and cherry trees. Even though she heard this expression before, this was the first time in Kagome's life that she could say _they look like cotton candy_. The clouds showed no particular shape at all, but encouraged the thought of peace. And the trees, they were beautiful, with ripe little fruit, dangling from their branches, just ready to fall off. But it was the sight below the fruit trees that made Kagome gasp.

           There were four people, _four youkai_. There were two equally beautiful and majestic women, each laughing at the children that were clinging to their legs. One yasha (she demon) was wearing a kimono of white with light blue stitches that were portraying little birds. She was reaching out to a little boy of silver hair, in fact, the same color of silver that was in her hair. Kagome noticed that hers was bound up in an elegant bun with the rest of it flowing behind her. She was amazed at the detail. The little child, no, boy, was apparently laughing at his mother for some reason, unmistakable joy was written all over his face. Kagome directed her attention over to the other couple.

           There was a laughing golden haired yasha with a little girl just beyond her grasp. They were reaching out to one another. The woman also had a white kimono on, but this one had little pink birds, rather than blue one. Her hands were reaching for the little girl, who, from the pose, was aiming for her knees. The little girl had silver hair, but if you would look closer, they had specks of gold. Little shimmering specks. The little girl youkai looked like _her. Like her, Kagome._ 'A mere coincidence' her thoughts voiced the worry.

           "That picture. I've seen it before" Sesshoumaru said.

           That made Kagome jump, why was he there? Out of curiosity? "Well, it's in your castle, so-"

           "No, not the painting, the _picture_, the _fact_ of it all. It had occurred." The Demon Lord's gaze was no longer focused.

           "_C'mon Sesshy-chan you can run faster than that!"_

_           "You're right."_

           _"No, don't touch it!"_

           "Sesshoumaru! What's wrong with you?"

           "Why didn't I think of it before?"

           "Think of what? Sesshoumaru?" The words didn't stop him, he was headed up the stairs (A/N I have no idea if they had stairs… well, they should, shouldn't they? Even if you didn't really think about it) and towards Rin's room, no, towards the West Wing.

           "_Kagome_" he paused, "Hurry up, this has to do with you, so follow with a better pace, one I'm sure you have."

           'Better pace?' Kagome followed the Taiyoukai, until he stopped in front of a room that she never went into. He faced her.

           "This is the library, it may hold the answer to your change."

           "But, Sesshoumaru um, sama, I already know why I changed."

           "You do?" Confusion flashed in his eyes.

           "Yes, my mother," a pause filled with pain, "My _mother_ left me a letter. She told me, that even though she bore me, from her, um womb, that my spirit was of a demon's a little demon girl that could survive, I am her, in a sense, I am her after she had amnesia. That's how to describe it." She looked up to see the Taiyoukai's face.

           "Well, that erases all my doubt, but you don't know _who_ you are, or _who _the demon girl was, do you?"

           "No, she said she didn't know…" her voice trailed off as Sesshoumaru offered her an arm and at the same opening the library door. 

           "Your answers may lie within." He said calmly as he strode to a nearby shelf, looking for something he knew lay there. 'Since when did the almighty Sesshoumaru want to help me?' Kagome thought. She turned her awareness to the Demon Lord. He was looking at a certain book; he nodded to himself and quickly drew that book. He opened it to a page and a flicker of triumph elucidated his features.

           "Here, read this part, it is written in the Taikotoba of the demons, and I suppose you should be able to read it."  
           "How?"

           "Instinct."

           "Um, Okay." She glanced at the book. The foreign symbols were starting to make sense. "Tamishinoeien, um, and Sesshoumaru?"

           He nodded. "That is your name, Life of Eternity and my name, Destroyer of Life. We are one, meant for one another. And if my memory is correct, we are betrothed."

           The last word that escaped her lips was "Betrothed?" and the last thought was 'to him? You got to be kidding me'. Then, she fainted. Sesshoumaru sighed with his betrothed in his hands (a/n Kagome um, found out about the hands… um, yes, I just didn't write about that, um, yes…). He looked about the library and noticed another painting in the back of the room. (A/n paintings, paintings, a wonder he didn't notice them before, that's why they are so special) He sighed, carrying Kagome out of the room bridal style. 'No time for curiosity any more'. He carried her to her room, laid her on the bed and didn't let his gaze drift from the beautiful Tamishinoeien (VERY long name, right?) or _his mate, Kagome_.

~Meanwhile in Rin's Room~

           ::cough cough:: Shippo followed the two adults up the stairs. He stopped at a door and heard little coughs coming from it. ::cough cough::. 'Rin, that must be her, aster all, she's sick'. Shippo looked around and saw that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had entered a nearby room. And evil grin played on Shippo's usually calm features. 

           Using a paw, he grabbed the door handle and standing on tippy-toes, he managed to turn it. With a grunt, he pushed the door so he could have a peek into the room. 

           There, lying on a white-sheeted bed with a feather quilt (a/n did they have these back then?) was a little girl, about the age of 10 (urf, I don't know, it sounds alright) with wild black raven hair and a little pink nose. Her cheeks were tinged with a crimson color as she blew into a dirty handkerchief.  Her brown eyes held no light, showing an exhausted emotion and her mouth was emitting loud coughs.

           Shippo pulled the door a little bit, large enough for his head to peek through. He got a better look at the rather cheerful room. There were about one hundred pictures stuck to the walls. Well, maybe not a hundred, but quite a sum, Shippo can tell you. They were mostly of Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, flowers and any combination of these four. They were all hand drawn by the little girl, Rin, Shippo thought. 'By the looks of it, Rin must have followed Sesshoumaru for at least two years, or so it seems based on the quality of the pictures'.

           "Who is that? ::cough cough:: Sesshoumaru-sama? That you ::cough cough::?"

           'She must be such a jamakusai to Sesshoumaru if everyone that disturbs her, she thinks is him' "No, Rin-chan, watashi wa Shippo."

           "Shippo's Rin's friend?"

           "Ano, watashi mayoi…yes, I'm Rin's friends."

           "Shippo's a girl like Rin and Kagome! I think boys are weird, like Jaken-sama…"

           "No, Rin! I'm a boy"

           "You don't have to trick me Shippo, what kind of boy would be called 'tail'? Shippo-chan also looks like a girl"

           "Um, Rin, your name means companion, ne, what kind of girl would be called companion?" 'She's an ahondara, that's all she is. Maybe it's the cold that's affecting her brain'

           "I don't know, but Rin is Sesshoumaru-sama's companion, and Rin knows whether a boy is a boy and a girl is a girl. Now Shippo-chan, admit it, you're a girl!"

           "This is oushikuso! (A/N sorry, I like these Japanese words meanings are below) Rin, you've been breathing in the poison from Sesshoumaru's-"

           "Sesshoumaru-sama's" She corrected automatically.

           "Sesshoumaru's"

           "Sesshoumaru-sama's"

           "Sesshoumaru"

           "Sesshoumaru"

           "Sesshoumaru-sama's hands!" Shippo said with an air of victory.

           "Good. _Sesshoumaru-sama's hands_"

           "What! I didn't say that!"

           "You did so, Shippo! You said that and you are a girl! Because Rin said so.

           "Ahondara"

           "Humph! Shippo, you're a stubborn, ano, toad youkai!"

           Shippo glowered at the girl. 'How dare she?' He didn't like her one bit. She sounded like a selfish brat. The little girl started giggling. 'The nerve-'

           "Rin tricked Shippo!"

           "What?"

           "Rin tricked Shippo! Shippo should have seen the look on his face!"

           'His? So, she was just kidding, was she' Shippo scowled and left the room. Bested by a little girl! A smile flashed across the kitsune's face, for a moment. 'Such stupidity covered up by stubbornness' He might enjoy this little vacation yet, once Rin's out of bed, how would she like his kitsune tricks. Shippo left towards his little room. 'Time to start preparing!'

Youkai- Demon

Kitsune- Fox (demon)

Ne- huh

Yasha- she-demon, probably an insult to Inu-Yasha

Taiyoukai- Demon Lord

Tai- Supreme

Kotoba- language

Tamishi- life

No- of

Eien- eternity

Sessho- Destroyer Maru- Circle of Life, a simpler and most used meaning of Sesshoumaru is 'Destruction Man'

Jamakusai- Pain in the ass

Watashi wa- male version of I am, female version is atashi wa.

Shippo does mean tail and Rin means companion, though, if you say Shippou, you are actually talking about the seven treasures, gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral, lapis lazuli You can find all these um, 'definitions' in a website, I don't want to put it on here, but if you don't know it, email me and I'll email you back, it's not confidential, I just don't want the Document Manager to act up. 0_0

Watashi- I Mayoi- Doubt

Ahondara- Air head, fool

Oushikuso- Bullshit

ACK BLAH so many meanings this time, ne, well… not that many, I just enjoy romanji stuff, when I can understand it ^.^

-Spoken

Thanks for your reviews… um I'll respond to them next time, the stupid site doesn't work. Next chapter's on the way!


	7. A Bewildered Sesshoumaru

Hehehe, see, this chapter took a little out of me, um, my creativeness. Responses to reviews are on the bottom of this chapter. Sorry it took a while to respond, I kept forgetting… If I didn't respond to yours, um, wait till next chapter… yeah, just don't through anymore stuff at me, I'm running out of places to hide it, oh, and the tomato is starting to really stink.

K, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yah, yah, I don't own them. What if I blackmail Rumiko Takahashi? JUST JOKING! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Chapter 7: A Bewildered Sesshoumaru

Kagome woke up to a pair of golden eyes. "GAHHH! HENT- SESSHOUMARU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SCARE THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF A SLEEPING PERSON!"

           Sesshoumaru blinked.

           Kagome glared.

           If not for the noises coming from a nearby room, they would have stayed in those positions 'till all hell broke loose.

           Shippo. All thanks to Shippo.

           Wanting to escape from her current predicament and position of staring at an _amused_ Demon Lord, she made the racket into an excuse.

           ::Cough:: "Sesshoumaru, you will please, _may I go check on the _::cough:: noise?"

           Sesshoumaru smirked, "Check on what?"

           "Noise."

           "What?" he was clearly having fun at her expense.

           "The noise."

           "Speak up, wench"

           "THE NOISE!"

           He laughed. 'Such a big deal made out of nothing. What's so special about noise?' Sesshoumaru noticed her expression. 'The kit?'

           "Hmmm, guess so."

           ::cough:: "Thank you"

           'She doesn't remember? About the fuufuyakusoku? Nothing, maybe a visit to the library would jolt her memory, even by a bit. Strange though.'

~Shippo's Room~

           There are about one thousand words to describe it, ONE THOUSAND WORDS. But, they all sum up to: A MESS.

           "SHIPPO!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her voice, making a nearby Sesshoumaru want to rip all the vocal cords out of her body. Instead of lowering himself to some sort of murderer, he calmly rubbed his long ears and watched as she lectured a pile of red hair, which was the kitsune, about keeping a clean room.

           "Clean this up immediately!" she yelled. Kagome looked at the room, it looked strangely familiar, excluding the mess. There were several pictures hanging on the wall, at odd angles, several more lay on the floor. They were all of the castle's inhabitants, such as Sesshoumaru and Jaken, except a few that were of flowers. The bed looked like it hadn't been made (a/n I know, they had futons, but let's just say, Sesshoumaru invented them… hehehehe) for about six weeks and its sheets never changed. Various bits of clothing lay strewn all over the room and a girl's kimono hung from the back of a chair. _Rin_.

           "Shippo? Did you steal Rin's stuff, that's not very nice you know!"

           "I didn't watch, it's my greatest creation!" The little kit scrambled to the eastern wall and peeled off a piece of paper. Suddenly, the messy room vanished and a neat, boyishly green room took is place. "I don't know if the illusion will work for a very long time, but after that, _she'll_ know what a boy is."

           "_She?_" Kagome said with amusement tingeing her normal tone. 

           The kitsune coughed, "Ano, yes, ano, um, well, do you think it's good."

           "The illusion works, but _she_?"

           "Well, about that…"

           "Shippo?" she said warning the kitsune.

           "What do you care?"

           Kagome shook her head 'I don't think I should worry about Rin, Shippo probably met her during her bad mood, and she doubtlessly did something… hmm, I wonder how it's going to turn out' she thought as she picked up her surrogate son, embracing him in a tight hug.

           "Shippo", she whispered, "I don't approve of this, you know, but I think, if you wish to prank her, please do it after she's fully recovered, I don't want her loosing her voice while she's still at a rather critical stage in her cold, okay?" The kitsune nodded his acknowledgement and left his surrogate mother to deal with a smirking Demon Lord who obviously wanted her attention for some reason.

           "Kagome, what do you know of yesterday?"

           "Ne? Yesterday. Um. I remember…"

           "Library?"

           "Yes, um, library. RIGHT! I was reading some sort of book and then, after that nothing but a total blank."

           "Hmm. Follow me."

           "Um, okay." Sesshoumaru lead her to the library. He opened the door for her and then closed it. Her eyes widened. She would have fallen and fainted again if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her, smirking once more as he heard her utter a word. "Fuufuyakusoku? EEP!" she literally shoved herself from his grasp by using her tail. "Fuufuyakusoku?"

           He blinked once more, and then nodded. "It appears to be so." Then it was his eyes' turn to widen. He glared at her for a moment, walking toward her. "One second, I wonder." He traced the crescent moon on her forehead.

           "What are you doing?" Kagome questioned him, silence by a burst of purple energy coming from her forehead. Sesshoumaru was swept off his feet and pushed into the nearest wall, which unfortunately, was the one with the doors. The doors cracked and produced a hole as the stubborn purple energy continued to push him into the hallway wall. He made a BIG dent in it. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and grimaced at the pain. He grinned at Kagome who was steadying herself which the close by desk. Giving up, she merely pushed the chair that was next to the desk and sat in it, with a dazed look on her face. "Why do I feel like I want to sleep?"

"It's not a wonder," Sesshoumaru said standing up, "You have hardly any more energy left, well, actually, you do, seeing as that was only one third of it. But, trust me, you're drained. Seems to me, you've gotten a lot stronger since last time, if I wasn't prepared, I'd probably have been a pile of smoldering ash, right about, there" he pointed. "Just like the ryuu-youkai"

           "Dragon youkai? What dragon youkai"

           Sesshoumaru just shook his head, "A distant memory (a/n is he a little ooc?) I just needed to make sure." He strode over to a more ancient bookshelf (the wood is ancient) and drew out a rather heavy book. "See, this proves it" He went to Kagome and placed the book on the desk. He pointed with a clawed finger, to a page.

           The page was titled "Rulers of the Lands" he was pointing to a curious name. Tamishinoeien. Next to the name was written what the person owned. Kagome's eyes widened from their previous sleepy state. "Tamishinoeien owns… Issai no Rando? This person owns all of the land?"

           "No, not this person, you"

           "That is impossible! Even if I did, and I was this Tamishinoeien person, no one would believe me if I claim it."

           "You don't seem to understand. Look at the name, Tamishinoeien. Does it not mean Life of Eternity? You are not here to rule life, you are its protector."

           Kagome just yawned. "Whatever stunt you're pulling, stop yanking my chain."

           "You are not bound by anything."

           "No, stop the game right now, I'm not buying it."

           His confusing expression told her to explain herself. "You don't need to buy anything, you own it already."

           "AHHH! JUST STOP TRYING TO TRICK ME ALRIGHT?"

           "Tamishinoeien, no one would dare trick you."

           She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, any one in there? My name is Kagome, I am not this Tamishinoeien person, and I am certainly not betrothed to you!"

           "You don't seem to understand your place. Being Tamishinoeien isn't a curse. You are indeed a gift. You are the greatest being in this world, and it is your duty to protect the whole concept of life. You are a kaminokudashitamoutamono (a/n such a long word, ne?). You are _mine_."

           The last word stung worse than a surudoinaifu (a/n another Japanese word to enhance your vocabulary, I like these ^.^). It was the worst word in the world. _Mine_. It enraged her. Her previous blue eyes turned red, and then back to blue. She turned around to face the Taiyoukai, smiling a nikori (A/N if you want me to stop with these, better review and do so, hint hint).

           "Let's say, for a moment, I AM here to protect life, does that mean that I am of equal station as you"

           "Yes, if not higher. You are greatly respected by all demons, even though they do not know that the great Tamishinoeien has awoken." (VERI OOC? But, then again, he is very honorable, and wouldn't lie to someone apparently of a higher rank)

           "Hmmm, then I can do this?" She slapped him VERY hard on the left cheek, leaving a big handprint to stand out and tarnish his formerly perfect face. "If I am of a high class, you will not address me as an object, **I** will say to whom I belong, after all, you didn't prove who I am yet and why I'm engaged to you! So just lay off!" the angry yasha left a dazed youkai in the library. 

           Once more he blinked, this time twice. His lip and left eye started twitching. 'That bitch, she's as stubborn as a usagiuma-youkai' He pressed his left hand to his cheek. "That really hurt, I wonder what I did to make her so angry. After all, according to my mother's diary, she's mine." 

           You didn't tell her you creep.

           Who are you?

           Your better side, go tell her, tomorrow

           Why should I? I owe her nothing

           Oh yes you do. You owe her an explanation.

           So be it. Tomorrow.

~Kaede's Village~

           "Inuyasha! There is no point in arguing, you gave Kagome your word!" a frustrated demon exterminator tried to explain to an even more so aggravated hanyou.

           "But, what if she's in trouble?"

           "Sesshoumaru's there! He'd protect her!"

           "Can he protect her from himself? I know, something's wrong"

           "Inuyasha, Sango, there is no point in your arguments. Both of you calm down, Kagome knows how to protect herself, and she'd be mad at you, Inuyasha for barging in on her vacation, she's only been gone three and a half days and would definitely not be in trouble at the moment. And, Sango, never rely on a sworn enemy, no matter his honor, he can't be trusted." The monk, Miroku said with, his wise words shocking both Sango and Inuyasha.

           "When did you get so noble?" asked a confused Sango as she staring at the retreating Inuyasha's back.

           "My dear, dear Sango, are you enlightened by my modest attempts to cease violence?"

           "Modest my ketsunoana, you hentai- houshi!" a fidgety Sango said to a priest with a dazed look and a red handprint on his left cheek, similar to that of the Demon Lord, who was still wondering what was going on, back at his castle.

~That Night~

KAGOME'S DREAM

_           She was stuck. Well, not to anything, but she couldn't move. She blinked, immediately surrounded by some unearthly purple light. She was a human, once again. The color rapidly changed, from purple to white, to orange back to purple. She was a demon one again._

_           Eternity of Life. Eien no Tamishi. Tamishinoeien. Etern-Etern-Eterni-Eternit-Li-LifeEtern-O-Li-fEternity. The voice faded, replaced by two large golden spheres. Etern-Etern… the voice reappeared, this time in the background. The golden spheres changed into emerald eyes. The background of purple changed into black and she fell, as though a hole had appeared._

_           She stopped. The voice was back again. This time her surroundings were gray, with streaks of silver. The emerald eyes pierced her soul. They blinked, turning back into the golden spheres. Kagome moved toward them once she realized she could. She was right in front of the golden spheres. They grew in size becoming orange, then red, then golden once more. She peered in them. _

_           Flames. There were flames inside the spheres. A mirror. A village was burning. Not one sign of life was left. Kagome toughed the spheres. She lost her balance and fell into them. Orange flames surrounding her. She was back to being a human. The golden spheres! They were there. She ran through the flames, toward her only escape. She never made it:_

           She took a deep breath. Glancing in her foe, the mirror, she saw something she was afraid to see. Her previously midnight eyes were glowing orange, like the spheres in her dream. She also noticed something else. Her hands were glowing orange too, not any kind of orange, but it felt as though she held flames. 

           Her bed sheets (a/n whatever you call them) were torn, no burned. From the corner of her glowing eyes, she saw something on the wall that almost made her faint. There, on the wall in front of her, was the name Tamishinoeien. It was written in the Taikotoba of the youkai. And she, herself had absentmindedly burned it into the wall. That really did mean something, other than the fact that Sesshoumaru would be furious.

LOTS OF MEANINGS, um, I'm not going to repeat the ones I already explained ^.^

Fuufuyakusoku- engagement, betrothed, marriage contract… etc.

Ryuu- Dragon

Rando- Land

Issai- Entire

No- Of

Kaminokudashitamoutamono- gift from the heavens, godly gift

Surudoinaifu- Very sharp knife

Nikori- sweet smile, sweet grin

Usagiuma- donkey, roba also means donkey

Ketsunoana- ass

Hentai- Pervert

Houshi- Buddhist Priest

ACK REVIEWS I'll try mai best:

Starting from Chapter One 0_=

Okay, I'll just do it by penname

**Emme**- I'm glad you like the story, Inuyasha's not acting like an ass YET, wait for the interesting parts to come up. And I know some people didn't like the Red Riding Hood Story, I just needed to show motherly love, and I've noticed that people just put in 'I'll read a bedtime story to you Rin', but I wanted to show it rather than say it. After all, Kagome just agreed to be her surrogate mother, there must be some sort of lovingness behind it all

**Neko-Yasha**- I've decided there is no way a lemon is going into my fic, I get disgusted by people that do write them, no offense to them, I never actually did want to write a real lemon, but what I am going to do, is focus more on romance then on… citrus. 

**Kai-19**- I know, I've been warning people that it might start out as something they've seen before, but as I see it, the plot has to unfold, and the author (which is me *so proud*) has to find a way to make it w/o going into OOCNESS. And because, according to the original plot made by Rumiko Takahashi, they were never supposed to end up together, so there aren't many choices except the obvious, Rin and Kikyou.

**Dragon Rae**- I'm happy you like my story, nothing else to say, enjoy.

**Doom-Muffin**- As you can see, they aren't exactly friends, but, they will be eventually, after all, they're a couple of innocent children ::cough cough::

**Suki**- lol, you're enthusiastic, thx, I'm *glad* ya'like it, sry, I can't really say anything, I'm tired yawning and have no idea what to do with this tomato.

**Hanna-Chan** 0_0 okay, thx, enjoy reading it too, blinks, 0_0 okay, thx, blinks 0_0 okay, thx, enjoy reading, blinks 

**Cleoclaudia**- I like foreshadowing, makes the story a lot easier to read and when the mystery is uncovered, the reader enjoys the story a bit more.

**Fawn-chan**- Writing is easy, you just press some keys, knowing what to write when you are an uncreative shell, now that's when things get rough.

**Dragonruler212**- sorry Diana, I'm stealing your line but WOOT! No idea what I'm talking about? That makes two of us.

**Ladyofthedragons**- Yeah! Fluff is so much fun to write. Especially when it's a romance story ^.^ glad you like it ::has a vision of a fluffy tail, grabs it and doesn't let go. Fluffy-sama isn't too pleased about the death grip, shrinks away::

**Aisha-Princess-of-Darknes**- time no longer exists in this world, believe me I know, I have no time to write these chapters, what a gift summer vacation is, then again, I gotta clean that room, a find a freaken place for the tomato! I'm serious, it stinks, and my cat won't even go near it.

**Lily1121**- enjoy this far, enjoy thus far, it doesn't matter, enjoy, just as long as you don't fall asleep…::snores::

**PasoLover**- ack, Inuyasha, oh right, yeah, well, he gets pissed of, so maybe, you don't want to get caught I the middle of ::drumroll:: INUYASHA Vs. KAGOME take 23.

**AnnIeUoKaNnIE15**- YAY! You like the little Red Riding Hood! ::dances around the room and trips over a zebra, how? Don't ask me:: THANK YOU!        -.-      o.-      0.-     0.o      0.0      @.@

**Silver Phoenix**- ::rocks back and forth:: cool huh? That's nice. Cool: thank you. Cool: wow, I appreciate it Cool: C'est Tres Choutte! (French for it's really cool) thx. ::insane laughter:: "MY STUPID STORY JUST GOT A COOL RATING!" (I am NOT offending, I just disagree, me and my low self esteem, don't deserve the word 'cool' thx, how you enjoy my story)

**SKYwalker-BLUE**- The big question comes up : GRAMMAR I suck at it, you don't know HOW much. I mean, true story. I suck so bad at it, that my Social Studies teacher, Ms. Petersen, actually wrote on one of my reports that I really have to work on my grammar, she told me to buy some sort of grammar book and read it over the summer. (I still got a good grade on that report, she's a great teacher, if you know her… w/e, back to the review) I'm really sorry about my grammar, I come from a different country, and well, no matter how bad I am at it, (sigh, now I have to reveal something about myself, for some reason, I like to be mysterious) Russian IS my first language, and because of that, I will never have perfect English grammar, even though I speak English w/o a flaw, and Russian, well, it's not my fault, my grammar sucks there too… okay. ::takes deep breath, wow such a long review, and I'm not even done yet:: Okay. About Word… those green and red lines are so annoying, and they don't pick up the important stuff, so there is no way of knowing if I made a mistake, after all, I type and keep typing, whenever I have an idea, and b/c I have so many foreign words, the romanji Japanese is underlined either red or green, and it's really annoying. Just read the chapters, if you don't understand something email me, and I'll explain. EEP! I STILL HAVE MORE TO WRITE!!! Um, about the characters being stiff, its very hard to form a plot that was never supposed to happen, so I'm trying to make them as un-OOC as possible, which makes them too IN character, making them sound robotic, sorry, I'll try to proofread more often to work on these things.

**Sailor Neko**- I'm glad you understand my flimsy Japanese. I'm getting more acquainted with it, due to a romanji site. And, about Rin being and ahondara, she can't help being so weird with a high fever, she most likely thought she was imagining things when she saw a little red haired boy-girl coming out of nowhere. Oh, by the way, another word for 'airhead' is aapaa, but I don't want to use it because it also means 'dumb woman' while ahondara only means fool, oaf and airhead, I don't want to offend women, after all, I sort of am one right?


	8. Shippo vs Rin and a VERY Pissed Sesshoum...

A/N HEY! Okay, this is the next chapter hope you enjoy. I've got bad news; I will have to delay this story. I'm going away for two months this Saturday, so, I'm only going to be able to put out about two more chapters, and so, therefore will not be able to finish this book. Sorry, I'm going to a place, I like to describe as 'technologically challenged' and it is. VERY challenged… well, its more like a nature thing. W/e enjoy.

Chapter 8: Shippo vs. Rin and a VERY Pissed Sesshoumaru

           Kagome stared into the blank that was going to be her future. 'Not only is Sesshoumaru going to be pissed about the burn thingy on the wall, he's going to be extra arrogant because he thinks that he'd have won that argument about Tamishinoeien. AND RIGHT NOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING CARE OF A LITTLE GIRL, HOPING THAT MY SURROGATE SON WON'T DO ANYTHING TO UPSET HER, TRY TO SOLVE THIS IDENTITY CRISIS AND STILL WORRY ABOUT SOME ARROGANT DEMON LORD???'

           "I think that I should take a bath" she said to no one in particular and taking great care to be graceful, she got out of bed, opened the door and set out for the furthest outdoor hot springs. As though hypnotized, she took of her clothes, scrubbed herself and her tail with the green and purple liquids that were in a nearby cabinet and strode into the warmish water.

           She blinked.

           Then she started laughing insanely.

           She blinked

           Continued scrubbing the suds.

           "It seems to me; this vacation will make me end up in some sort of mental hospital. The identity crisis alone can land me there. So, what am I doing? I should be in my time looking for some sort of psychiatrist that would assure me that I am myself and that there are no such things as demons or well that can transport you to the past. Too bad I can go back. Too good is this bad. I should stop talking to myself. Now."

           The demoness continued scrubbing the suds off herself. She took a nearby towel and dried herself. She plucked a freshly washed yukata from another cabinet and put it on with ease. She took her clothes from the floor where they have been lying all this time. And she went outside to stare at the moon.

~Morning~

           Sesshoumaru had been in the library all night long (a/n its cool isn't it, demons don't need sleep, I mean, after all that would explain them not having dark circles under their eyes, lucky bastards oh, rite, rakkii hiretsukan, well that means lucky bastard, I don't know how to make it plural 0_0)

           'Time to check on the bushoumono meinu (a/n that means 'lazy female dog, not 'bitch, well, not really, just female dog, he's pissed off… so, I thought that it was appropriated for the situation) she should be awake by now, and if not, she will be. I will need to teach her to take control of her powers; she never did have power over them, all you need to do is stroke her on the forehead and if you survive that, she's done for. Pretty powerful though, when it comes to bitches.'

           Sesshoumaru practically _glided_ to the East Wing, but stepped into Kagome's room a bit more harshly. "Get up wench! You've had time to sleep!" he yelled at the empty bed. "Wench?" he asked jerking the lumpless (a/n -.- that's not a word, is it? It sure as hell should be, makes it easier to tell the story… what about, ano… an unlumpled bed? No… that's not a word either… back to the story) covers off the bed, knowing Kagome wouldn't be there. 

           He would have searched through the castle at that moment, if not for his wandering eyes. They glimpsed something that looked like a burned wall. Hen saw the name Tamishinoeien scorched into the pale blue background of the wall (a/n did I ever describe the room, if I did and I did it differently, um, then magical elves came in the night and repainted the room 0_0 I'm too lazy to go look…). He was about to smirk victory when it hit him. She had vandalized his property, under his nose.

           "WENCH!!!!" was heard throughout the castle, reaching the sensitive ears of a nearby demon miko. The only reaction she produced was a slight twitching of the ears as she gazed into space.

           "WENCH!!!!" was heard one more time as Sesshoumaru spotted her outside, from her room's balcony. In one graceful motion, he leapt off the balcony and landed about ten feet away from her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE ROOM THAT I, SESSHOUMARU, LORD OF THE WESTERN LAND-"

           "Shut up, I know your status."

           The bewildered (a/n wow, that was my last chapter 0_0… okay, lets see, a synonym for bewildered is… um, disorientated! 0_0) Sesshoumaru paused for a moment letting the irony of it all sink in. The bitch just told him to shut up, which he gathered meant something along the lines of 'cease chatter' (0_0 I just realized that they wouldn't know that term, even though Inuyasha seems to like it) and if that meant what he thought it meant, she was going to pay.

           "How dare you? Insult me, the-"

           "Are you deaf? I SAID I KNOW YOUR STATUS!"

           That was the second time she disgraced him, this time considering him to be a cripple. This annoyed the already agitate, Great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. That meant, you know it, red eyes. The Taiyoukai lost al thought of her being his guest and drew his *normal* katana. Judging by the dazed expression the miko wore on her face throughout the conversation, she didn't notice.

           He stealthily, being an 'aristocratic assassin' (as the series dubbed him), closed the space between them with the metal blade, aiming for her neck. Her next action surprised him, unaware of the fact that Kagome's ears twitched slightly. She pressed one claw to the blade that was nearing her neck and it just dissolved, vanished, left no trace except for the hilt that remained in Sesshoumaru's clawed grip. His once red, now back to gold, eyes widened in shock as what he had previously thought was a newly formed inu-youkai bitch that managed to scorch his wall and then ignored him, was capable of dissolving metal swords on contact. (Hey, that basically sums up this whole part of the chapter)

           Sesshoumaru's puzzled gaze withdrew from the smoldering hilt and now was focused on the floating Kagome. Her blue eyes glared at him from their cave of long lashes, fiercely. He smelled pure annoyance coming from the glowing-and-levitating-Kagome-person and for the first time in his life, he smelled a speck of fear coming from his own scent.

            "I thought that you were smart, Sesshoumaru. But apparently, your thick head doesn't allow you to see past you 'Great Lord' title. How dare you challenge Tamishinoeien, Guardian of Life?" her blue eyes glowed purple for a moment before settling to their now-usual blue depths.

           "Is that challenge still open?"

           "Do you wish it, think before you act, foolish youkai."

           "Yes, with all my fangs. (a/n I'm dying right now, laughing at the corniness… but, hey, from a guy that has repeatedly said 'Die Inuyasha' can you expect more?) Prepare to shin-e!"

           "Their will be no killing coming from me, nor will I be dying, your wish is granted, come, your ego has to be cut in half." Said the glowing form that seemed to be Kagome. She was acting like she was possessed; floating over to what she thought was a suitable battleground.

(A/N I'm leaving the fight for next chapter, now, back to SHIPPO and RIN, oh, btw, Rin's a lot better due to cold medicine, AH THE POWER OF TYLENOL, um…0_0 that's like an aspirin… so… okay, she doesn't have a headache anymore ^.^;; hehehe, well, she's a lot better and has been allowed by a servant to go outside her room… HEY, I NEED HER AWAY FROM THE ROOM! ::goes to a nearby room, "do you think they bought it?::)

~Rin's Room~

           "Jishinnashi! Please, Kagome said I'd be able to get out of bed permanently in three days, she said-" Rin was cut off by the troubled servants shake of the head.

           "No, Mistress would surely skin me alive if I let you step out of this room."

           "But, Jishinnashi, I'm almost through with this, whatever it is, Rin's getting bored. I'll only go to the gardens for fifteen minutes, please, I'm getting a worser (a/n I KNOW that word doesn't exist, but this is one of my *intentional* mistakes) stuffier head sitting here without new air to breathe!"

           "Hmm. Miss Rin, I'll settle for a little walk into the library, I'll watch as you draw ONE picture. You'll have a good view of your favorite garden patch from there."

           "But-"

           "Sorry, Miss Rin, but, that is all I can do for you, now quickly, before Master Sesshoumaru-sama, dares find me doing this."

           The little child and the servant left the room, making it easy prey to a kitsune trick. And the little kitsune trick in question was currently being held between two paws. And, as luck would have it, these two paws were immediately in Rin's room the second she left for the library.

           "This will teach the brat not to mess with good ol' Shippo!" The neat room immediately was covered with a mess that suggested some sort of invisible stampede had decided to enter the room. The only thing that looked like it wasn't ripped, torn, or on the floor was the little piece of paper that held a little charm on the wall, hidden as best as it could be.

           His plan taken into affect, the trickster kitsune took refuge in his room and behaved like nothing had happened and was currently taking a big fake nap. His little [kawaii] youkai ears twitched slightly at the sound of advancing footsteps. One pair of feet, his ears quickly identified as the girls were at an extremely bouncy pace while the other one, probably of a servant, was calmer and steadier, filled with caution. 

           The servant had stopped in front of the door and was turning the doorknob. A terrifying scream was heard and the smirk that lay upon the youkai child's face immediately widened. 'Success' he thought unaware that the servant had fainted on the floor and Rin was in the middle of the room crying as she held a ripped doll close to her chest. 'No use trying to pretend to sleep, even the heaviest of sleepers would have awoken to THAT'. He coolly put on a face of drowsiness and with scratching his tail, strode to what had a moment ago been a peaceful hallway.

           The door was wide-opened and in the entrance lay some sort of jinezumi- youkai with a look of horror plastered on her face. Shippo walked into the room as though he didn't notice anything. "What's all the noise abo-" he couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the look of hopelessness on the little girl's face. "Rin?" he said, unsure if his prank was worth the sight. He had made her cry.

           The little girl was clutching the little doll as if it had been her most treasured possession. And by the look of the dolls well-worn face, it might as well have been. The nuigurumi had a tear across its stomach revealing stuffing. There was a small cut that was dealt to its neck, making its head hang from a weird angle. Its left arm was missing, but as Shippo looked closely, it was actually lying next to the girl.

           "Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin this doll when she was good. He said to take care of it so Jaken wouldn't be Rin's doll" she whispered. "Now she's all broken." Another tear slid down her pale skin. She turned to the kitsune. "Now how will Rin play?" she sobbed.

           He didn't want this. He didn't think he'd make her cry. The thought was disgusting. This was just a stupid prank. She was supposed to laugh at her stupidity, and say sorry for making a fool out of _him_. Stupid pranks aren't there to make people cry, let alone little girls. He had to salvage what was left of her broken heart. Magic.

           "Rin, don't be upset! I know some magic, yes, I can help, um, clean this room!"

           "Shippo won't make Rin's doll come back…" she said softly.

           "That's just it! I can"

           "Shippo can't make Rin's doll come back!" She said, angered by his obvious stupidity.

           "Oh! Just watch!"

           She stared at the kitsune as he strode over to the little charm that was unnoticed. "Kijutsu! Kijutsu! Kijutsu! Kijutsu!" he said as he peeled off the charm. Rin blinked. The room looked as if it had never been messed up. The lamp was on the desk; the desk was in the corner and the corner was where her closet is. Everything was back in the little closet while her doll was back on her bed.

           She stood up and ran up to Shippo and hugged him, screaming into his sensitive ears, "SHIPPO'S HE GREATEST RIN EVER SAW! Except for maybe Sesshoumaru-sama" she added smugly. "Arigatou, arigatou!!!"

           "Your welcome Rin, it was nothing… STOP I SAID YOUR WELCOME" when Rin started hopping everywhere yelling "Arigatou". This was making Shippo uncomfortable since he was the one that made her think her room was a big mess and then was the one that had made her believe he cleaned it up for her. He was VERY uncomfortable. 'At least she's happy' "Stop Rin! You'll get even sicker, and you might even make me sick! AHHH!"

           "Rin will listen to Shippo, see she's in bed," she said bounding onto the bed.

           He sighed and left the room to go to his own.

Yukata- bathrobe or summer kimono

Bushoumono- lazy ^.^

Meinu- Female dog

Rakkii- lucky

Hiretsukan- bastard

Katana- Japanese style sword

Shin-e- die

Jishinnashi- unsure, lol

Jinezumi- shrew (mousish animal)

Kawaii- cute ^.^

Nuigurumi- stuffed doll

SORRY reviews next chapter, I don't have time now, gotta get this chappie out… um, r/r ttyl~through chappies

~Spoken


	9. Battle of the Sexes

(A/N) Hey! This chapter isn't as long, but it's a=okay I guess. I really suck at battle scenes, so please don't review and tell me that, I already know 0_0, but you're welcome to review::cough cough:: after all, you guys are starting to disappoint me, I'm getting around two reviews every chapter ::grumble:: so, I would appreciate if once you read this, give me your opinion. I'm really sorry, but like I said before, there is no way of finishing this story sooner, I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible, but there HAS to be a delay, I won't be near a computer for two months, so I'm really sorry, the story's just beginning, I'm planning it on being BIG, after all, it's only chapter nine. I think next chapter, Kagome's going to find out her 'destiny' k, enjoy this measly chappie, review responds  at the end of it.

Chapter Nine: Battle of the Sexes

Before:  "Their will be no killing coming from me, nor will I be dying, your wish is granted, come, your ego has to be cut in half." Said the glowing form that seemed to be Kagome. She was acting like she was possessed; floating over to what she thought was a suitable battleground.

           The haughty youkai oji followed the glowing object. She stopped (Kagome) over quite a small clearing in the nearby forest. Nodding to herself she called to the Taiyoukai "This shall be our battleground, after a few alterations" she said while raising a hand. With a small stroke of her hand she cleared the trees for at least a half-mile.

           'Is this the girl that fainted in the hot springs? Is this the one that had acted so maternally to Rin? She acts like she's possessed.'

           "Name your weapon."

           "Pardon?"

           "Don't act as though you didn't hear me, your weapon!"

           "Well, how many do you wish? Weapons, I mean?"

           "That's for you to decide. Fine, use whatever you wish; I just wanted to know how to go easy on you. As I've said before, my intention is never to kill, though I can assure you, I do go quite close."

           "Wench, do not think you are so great at fighting when you manage to melt a piece of metal. I am not impressed."

           "Very well, Sesshoumaru-_sama the Great Lord of the Vast and Mighty Western Lands, son of the Great and Noble Inu-taisho, Ruler of all the Great and Powerful Trees here-_"

           "If you came here to insult my heritage, please prepare to battle with my vengeance." (a/n I can't really say die there can I?)

           "Battle Ready" she said with some sort of glint in her eyes. "Begin"

           Sesshoumaru wasted no time in summoning his poison whip (a/n I know some people have referred to it as the light whip, but I call it the poison whip, anyway, it is the long green-yellow thingy coming from his hand) and attacking his opponent. It was aiming for her heart when all of a sudden she kicked it away and used the force of her kick to fly straight at Sesshoumaru himself. He wasn't expecting this at all which gave her full allowance to strike him. 

           Her hands started to glow orange as she hit him 10 times in the chest. Well, at least all he could follow was ten, after that he stopped her hands with his own, angering her so much for letting down he defense that her offense rose and she round kicked him square in the face, allowed this force of the kick to jump back 10 meters away from the 'enemy'. 

           Sesshoumaru glared at her, assuming that he had underestimated her and allowed her to get close to him, he simply shrugged when his upper armor cracked in six places and fell in a heap to the floor. He merely gathered some speed and assailed her from whichever side he was positioned. That, for his luck was her left. He managed to scratch away some fabric but had lost sight of her when she leapt into the air once again. This time she came down on his back and kicked him in the head while jumping off once more, landing this time 20 meters away.

           "You're losing your control," she said to the youkai lord who was shaking his head, trying to brush away the fact that she managed to escape his claws once more. "You're pathetic, quite like you little brother" she taunted. "Why don't you aim for my head? You might just give me a scar." 

           "Be quiet, wench, I'm only getting started!" he glared at her behind red eyes.

           "Oh, really, why, this will be fun, maybe I'll be able to get through you thick head and show you that you, of all people and youkai alike, can't harm me. Let me demonstrate." She ridiculed him, placing a clawed hand at her left side where he left a small mark and immediately closed the wound. 

           That was the last straw. The Taiyoukai immediately lost all control and launched an attack, hopelessly trying to inflict some damage. He aimed for her previously wounded left side (you know… under the armpit above the hip…) hoping that her already torn fabric wouldn't hinder his attack. He managed to make a cut that started to bleed freely but also watched as the wound closed itself leaving a bit of red blood to signify it was there.  He paused in surprise and allowed Kagome to hit him on his back once more and jump out of reach while Sesshoumaru hit the floor.

           "How many times do I have to hit you for you to realize you can't harm me. You can't kill life! I am the Guardian of Life! Killing me is like killing life itself you baka, its impossible."

           "Anything's possible, with enough force" he replied, growing some white fur on his face. 

           "You're loosing control." She warned him.

           "I don't care." He retorted changing into the big dog we all know he is inside. He gnashed his teeth at her tempting her to fight him in this state. 

           "You know, I much preferred fighting in humanoid form. But, two can play your game"

           A blast of purple energy surrounded her, making a barrier as she began her first transformation into dog demon form. Her silhouette (she was inside the barrier) showed a women figure becoming immense as it took the shape of a big dog. As the barrier cleared, Sesshoumaru took his first look at Kagome, the Dog Demon.

           It was a beautiful sight. Her soft fur glittered with sunlight and her eyes shined like the sky itself. Her mouth twitched slightly emitting a growl that was harsh and didn't seem to belong to her. Sesshoumaru blinked. This wasn't good, he had less control of his instincts when he was in his demonic form and his body told him it wasn't proper to stain such a beauty with her own blood. But his mind overpowered his instincts to leave her alone and made the first attack. 

           He attempted to bite into her shoulder but failed miserably when she dodged his attack by leaping off the ground with her strong paws. He was amazed at her grace and his body told him once more this was wrong, and to maintain honor. That thought was squashed when SHE succeeded in biting his left shoulder. Blood stained his unnaturally silver fur. It was red now. He calmly licked the wound and growled at the bitch.

           She did something that qualified as a smirk from a dog's point of view. She barked at him. 'Admit defeat before you cause yourself more embarrassment. You can't defeat me, but you can save yourself the indignity of being carried by a women out of this battlefield.'

           'You wish' he barked back (a/n they can communicate since they are apparently the same species right?)

           'Suit yourself.' She said as he tried once more to injure her. This time, he successfully bit her right shoulder but unfortunately for him, though it didn't seal itself right away, it did release a blast of orange energy that blew him backwards a quarter mile. He had hardly anymore energy after that one, and quickly used what remained of it to change back into the humanish Sesshoumaru. 

           Kagome changed as well. "I always liked this form better"

           "What so you mean 'always', you've just changed." He managed to grunt out. 

           "You fool, I am not Kagome. Kagome's body, yes, but until she can accept the fact of who she is and her responsibilities, I her predecessor, Kanshisha, am here to help."

           "Kanshisha? That sounds familiar."

           "It should, baka of a youkai lord. I was the Guardian of Life probably read it somewhere in that vast library of yours. I also was a friend of your mothers, told her who, Kagome really was. Visited her twice, once to tell her, second on her deathbed."

           "Of course, you are the person that had made the betrothal. It was your signature, on the betrothal certificate."

           "Yes, though now I regret it, didn't think you'd be such an arrogant baka. Forced the poor thing into marrying you, well, eventually, but now I must part. My energies have been distinguished, as you needed a whole lot of force to allow you to see beyond your nose, farewell, and treat her right, she doesn't know who she is yet. And what is expected of her. Be kind to her, Child of Heart." And she fainted once again, as she did in the hot springs, Kagome that is. To be awaken once more in her room.

~Meanwhile in Kaede's Hut~

           "We discussed this already Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't like it if you barge in on her vacation."

           "What vacation? She should have healed that little brat already, and I'm tired of waiting."

           "You don't trust Sesshoumaru do you?"

           "No you stupid monk, how do I know he hasn't done something to her?"

           "Inuyasha, stop it, you know very well that Kagome can handle that sort of thing buy herself."

           "What's going on?" asked a suspicious taijiya (spelling?) "Inuyasha, Kagome's fine! I agree with Miroku, she can handle it otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to go there in the first place. 

           "But don't you think it's a little suspicious that she just disappeared after going to the hot springs? Hat sort of thing doesn't happen everyday. And then Shippo disappears with a little note saying everything is all right! What does he take us for? IDIOTS?"

           "No, I don't think so, I think he was sticking to his word to bring Shippo along and did just that. Shippo would have came peacefully otherwise, and you'd know that because he would have awaken us all fist chance he got." Said Sango

           "WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME I'M WRONG? I KNOW SOMETHING'S HAPPENING, I CAN FEEL IT!"

           "No, you're just being a blockhead and trying to ruin Kagome's vacation every chance _you_ get."

           "That's right Miroku"

           "Oh, Sango, do you fell that my sure attempts at calming a ferocious hanyou have worked? I appreciate your backup."

           "Appreciate this you koushokkan!" she said to a swirly-eyed priest and turned to Inuyasha. "Don't do anything you'll regret you baka, Kagome will never forgive you."

           "Feh." He said as he jumped up toward his favorite tree branch. 'Kagome, soon, I'll come for you, and if he did something, he'll pay!'

Oji- prince, in case you forgot

Kanshisha- Guardian 

Taijiya- Demon exterminator

Koushokkan- lecher, I know a few more words that mean lecher, but that is the one that sounds more official

Think that's it… reviews!

**Anonymous Flame**: ::growls:: thx for telling me what Rin means, but about Kagome being turned into an inu-youkai. I'm sorry to give away part of the future chapters, but she _isn't _an inu-youkai. In fact, she is everything and nothing at the same time. She is life, and therefore as she will find out, can have any form she desires. Being so close to an inu-youkai when she was young, her body changed into that form of its own instinct. EEP I GAVE AWAY A MYSTERY. Okay, but that's the gist of it, it will be explained thoroughly in the next chapter. 

**Dragonruler212**: thx, I'm really happy you enjoy my Japanese terms, I think I put too much though, so I'm trying to lessen the amount.

**Ladyofthedragons**: thx for letting me know I'm not a total idiot, though I truly didn't know they had feather quilts, I'm happy that I do now. ::evil grin:: now, what to do with that info 0_0

**Emme**: I knew this was going to happen. Um, English is my second language, but I guess you should know, I came to America when I was three and a half, so even though it is my second language (I'm repeating myself blah) I'm much better at it than I am at Russian. But the fact still makes me horrible at grammar.

**Sailor Neko**: Lol, I like dreams, you can do whatever you want with them and portray them as pools of knowledge. But, the thing I don't get about dreams is that, you can learn something very useful in them and forget it next morning.

**SKYwalker- BLUE**: lol, you were hyper when you wrote that review. Well, both of them actually. ^.^ OMG! READING RUSSIAN horrible experiences just horrible, why do they make the two languages so similar though so very different 0_0. Yes, I know, Inuyasha's going to be REELI mad about the betrothal, see, he was planning to ask her himself. Lol, wait till he does, it'll be so funny, though Kagome will have to reject him with half her heart, cuz of her memories of him.

**X-Girl**: Thx, for reviewing, glad you like it. Hope you like my chapters, nothing else to say huh, sorry.

**Duke of Spades**: Yup, it turned out that my Japanese isn't hindering my story that much, glad you learned some new words hehehe, I have a huge list of more curses, well, sorta, stuff you can fling at your siblings so that they'll think you're going crazy.

**Suki**: Thx a lot, I'm glad you think its interesting ^.^ hope I don't disappoint you.

**Kittymui**: checked out your story, in my opinion it isn't bad at all, I really like the plot, keeps the reader very interested. Keep writing ^.^

**The Unnamed Demon**: np, I truly didn't think the Japanese would be appreciated that much, your welcome I guess, thanks for reviewing.

**Stormy**: HA! I WILL FINISH THE STORY! That means I don't die. It'll just be delayed. I'm writing these chapters as fast as I can, sorry. If you don't like that answer, well, by the time you track me down, I'll be up in a tree somewhere in Upstate New York.

That's about it really, hope you people r/r. The power of writing is slowly slipping away, I need reviews to make sure people are actually reading this. Sorry, _I'm_ disappointed, a little. OKAY, ttyl I have no way of knowing if you're reading, sry, if I sound demanding. My nature.

~Spoken


	10. Explanations

(A/N) I'm baaaaaaaack. Good to be here. I've written another chappie... with the next one coming up, as soon as I start and finish writing it. I'm not sure if this one is gopod.. or.. now that I've looked back, the first few chappies are sorta cheesy, I mite have to redo them… a bit, make them sound more real… anyway, thx for the reviews.. there is hardly.. any… Japanese in this chappie.. I have to get used to writing this book first…. K, enjoy.. if I'm not too lazy, I think I might reply to the reviews.. or, if I don't look in the next chappie.

Disclaimer: don't own them…don't remind me.

Hmmm… lets try a limerick

Own them, I do not

I tell them to do what

Now I'm telling u

Please don't sue

No money have I got

Chapter Ten: Explanations

BEFORE: And she fainted once again, as she did in the hot springs, Kagome that is. To be awaken once more in her room.

NOW: 

            Kagome was starting to get used to these blank moments of her life. After all, they were happening to her all the time. First time it happened, she was taking a bath in the nearby hot springs. Well, they weren't nearby anymore, but at that time they were. She remembered getting into the water then fainting as all of her miko energy went *boom* and flew out of her body. Without any energy to sustain consciousness, she just fell and woke up in the middle of nowhere attacking a mirror.

            Next time she was in the library and Sesshoumaru stroked something on her forehead releasing most of her energy and then using up the rest by telling her she was supposed to be marrying an arrogant and totally mysterious demon lord that enjoyed referring to himself as 'I, Sesshoumaru', killing random youkai, attacking Inuyasha to get some stupid sword and reading. She woke up in her room once more to find him staring at her with those seriously annoying and boring, but wonderfully golden eyes of his.

            And finally the last and most recent time. She was taking one of her favorite midnight baths and wondering what the hell was happening to her and exactly how she was supposed to get out of it. So, she stood up and went to look at the moon when, what do you know? Everything went all hazy and lost color and then when she was back to normal, Sesshoumaru was catching her in his arms in the middle of some kind of vast field and she awoke once more in the middle of her room with aching hands and a depleted amount of energy. (a/n that summarizes rather nicely doesn't it?)

            To be honest, she was getting annoyed and bored herself. And those weird dreams don't help. Changing colors and weird glowing orbs of fire aren't something you look forward to seeing in your mind, especially while your vulnerable and sleeping. She wanted some answers, now! 

            And she found them right in front of her eyes. The burned letters, Tamishinoeien. Her second identity, it explained everything, she had multiple personalities! That had to be it, otherwise she didn't know what else. Kagome yawned and decided the best thing for her to do was to ask Sesshoumaru if anything had happened at the battlefield she saw before her last faint.

            Kagome opened her bedroom door and practically ran down the stairs before she came to a complete halt centimeters away from Sui.

            "Is something wrong Kagome? What is causing you to rush so early in the morning?"

            "Morning, oh yes, what time is it Sui?"

            "Time… time, I suppose you mean what part of the morning you are currently in… I suppose dawn was about fifteen minutes ago."

            "That early, wow I was always known for being a late sleeper."

            "Well, mist- I mean Kagome, you have slept through an entire day, so I do suppose you are quite a 'late sleeper' as you call it."

            "A WHOLE DAY? How is Rin, did Shippo misbehave? OH KAMI-SAMA-"

            "Calm down Kagome, everything is fine. Rin was up and about yesterday, and has even been in the garden for her first time in weeks, your medicine has done wonders! And Shippo has been by your side for the most part of yesterday, but then escorted the young mistress to the gardens, it seems they are great companions."

            The look of worry vanished from Kagome's face replaced by relief. "Glad to here some good news"

            "That isn't all, Master Sesshoumaru wished to see you the moment you have awoken, I am to take you to him."

            "Perfect, Sesshoumaru's just the person I need to talk to, after all, I really need to know what happened, that would be, I think before yesterday."

            "Yes, well, the only thing I can tell you is that he barely managed to return to the castle, it seems he fought some sort of war and saved you from a great danger, but that is only the gossip of the servants. After you ask him, would you be so kind as to tell me of his great battle."

            "Did he look that beaten up?"

            "Let me just say that he was in a very bad mood, well, we are at his study."

            "Thank you Sui, if it isn't confidential, I will surely tell you in his exact words."

            Kagome stepped into his so-called study just to see another room resembling the library. There were scrolls everywhere rather than books. In fact a few scrolls were on a rather large desk and Sesshoumaru himself was reading one of them. She closed the door quietly as not to disturb him.

            "So you're awake. It's about time, if you would have kept me, the Great" he paused for a moment, glanced at Kagome, coughed and started over," If you would have taken more time in bed, your pup would have been at his wits end."

            "Oh so kind of you to take others best interests at mind." Then catching his smirk (a/n he smirked while she was speaking) asked, "What's with the smirk Sesshoumaru?"

            "Come here and find out." Kagome took a few cautious steps closer with a confused expression on her face.

            "Well? What- OW!" When she took another step, some of her hair, which had gotten caught on the door, pulled her back, causing a great scream to emerge from her mouth. Kagome lost her balance and fell hard on her bottom. (a/n, I can say 'but' but, bottom sounds more dignified, don't you think?) She scowled as hard as she could to hide her blush and rubbed her sore bottom. "Sesshoumaru! Is that what you like to do in your free time? Amuse yourself by watching other people embarrass themselves?"

            "No, it just seems to me you haven't gotten accustomed to your hair yet, I did nothing myself, I just didn't say anything either. It looks as though you are more graceful on your bottom rather than your feet, perhaps you will decide to stay on the floor, like you are currently doing."

            "Urgh, and I took a vacation away from Inuyasha for this, to be lectured on grace by and overgrown dog" Kagome gulped when she saw the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

            "Watch your tongue when you are talking to the Lord of this house. I will never hear you speak of me that way, to think! A mongrel! Is that what the Great Tamishinoeien thinks of one of the greatest Demons of Japan? I'm a Taiyoukai, and you, are the new Guardian of Life, please act your station. Treat me with respect, not with a repulsive manner."

            'What? Why is he acting like I'm greater than he? Now I know I missed something. This isn't like the Sesshoumaru I met. The cold-blooded killer that wanted the Tetsusaiga. That's who he was. The conceited, selfish and emotionless demon. Why is he showing respect for me, the previous human, so-called wench of his brother?'

            "Uh, Sesshoumaru what happened when I fainted. All I could remember was a battlefield. Did something occur that I have no knowledge of?"  
            "So, you have no memory of the great battle?"

            "If I did, would I be asking you?"

            "No, well, I suppose not…"

~At the Village~

            "This is the last straw! She would have been back by now? The human brat could not have gotten another fever or something! I'm going to get her NOW!"

            "Inuyasha, you know what will happen if you try to rush Kagome. Are you willing to risk back pain from 100 'sits' just because you've got a hunch, I suggest you wait two more days, at least- Kaede-?"

            "Putting on the last seal Miroku."

            "Good-"

            "YOU WILL NOT KEEP ME AT BAY BY A FEW MEASLY CHARMS"

            "We did it once, we'd do it again."

            "SHUT UP" Inuyasha reached for the exit of the hut. Electric shocks threw him back quite easily, onto a convenient pile of recently washed and folded kimonos.

            "I remember a time when you even took pains to block the well just to get rid of Kagome, now you are so stubborn and won't listen to logic, just because you want her back. We all know Sesshoumaru wouldn't stoop so low as to harm her, so, why are you so hasty to get her back? Sometimes I wonder if you really want to do, half the things you do," said the monk.

            'Or maybe I'm just full of regrets. Things I can't fix 'cuz I was too late. I can't bear to see that happen again.'

            "LET ME OUT!" Inuyasha screamed, using as much power as he could muster to break down a close wall. Once again he was thrown back, this time onto the opposite wall causing the massive amount of electricity to drain his remaining energy as he slid down the wall. Wincing under the pain, he glanced around the room for a means of escape.

~Back at the Castle~

            "So, you're telling me, that the previous Guardian of Life basically beat you up and then told you that you were too arrogant to see beyond your nose?" laughed Kagome, not believing a single word. "What a believable story _that_ is."

            "You asked for a fully detailed account and yet now you laugh at the truth. Exactly what do you want?"

            "I want to know what really happened. My closest guess is that I sleep walked into the forest and were about to be eaten by some terrible monster of some kind and then, you, rushed to save me and to yell at me for burning… what was it… Tamishinoeien, onto a wall. Now, that's something I can believe, and it would also explain the 'battlefield' I saw, just before I fainted once more."

            "Your imagination is getting ahead of you, no youkai would dare strike down a Child of Heart, not especially the controller of life."

            "Child of Heart? What is that anyway?"

            "I haven't the slightest idea."

            Kagome= -.-

            "I'll ignore that then. So, what really happened?"

            "You still try to seek a different story? It is one that doesn't exist. I, Sess-. I will not go so low as to lie to you."

            "Yeah, well, I guess that will have to do for now. It seems pretty funny though, you looking all bruised up and all. Well, what did you want to see me about?"

            "Of, course. Something has come up that needs your immediate attention-"

            "Stop right there, did I imagine things, _my_ immediate attention."

            "Why, yes, is there anyone else? You cannot quite control your powers, but I need you to focus. This is something like a trial. There is a village that had just been burned down and I would like to see if you can heal all of the survivors, then I would like to see if you have the power to bring back the dead."

            "And I'm supposed to do that how?" Kagome= -__-;

            "You are the guardian of life. Seeing how you restored my left arm by touch, you will know what to do."

            "I will, will I? Why don't you just use Tenseiga?"

            "This isn't for the mortals, it is to test your powers"

            "And I want to test them?"  
            "Will you cease pointless chatter, we leave by dawn."

            "That was more than 30 minutes ago."

            "Then we're late"

            Kagome: sigh

End of another chappie! Any reviews.. well…. Maybe later, right now... I just want to finish

My god.. that place has NO technology… even the VCR broke there…but, it wasn't such a bad summer, hope u didn't have a reeli bad one either…

Though most normal people probably did


	11. Healings and Dealings

(A/N) Sorry people, I haven't been able to update too much recently. Huh. Well, now I've gotten a bit more time. I'm really sorry, Its just its been crazy. We had about 5 hours of homework on the second day of school. I'm even more sleep deprived than I was last year ( it takes me an hour to get to school…so I have to wake up at around 5) And all these teachers are getting annoying, so this time it's a pretty long chappie, I hope you enjoy it. I'll send it in to fanfic once I proof read and add chappie reviews. enjoy

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to bother. I don't own the story or characters but I do own this plot that winds around the characters and story. Just don't sue. If you do,_ ILL _sue fanfiction.net… just kidding, don't u think I should have a sense of humor? AHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY!!

Chapter Eleven : Healings and Dealings

Before: There is a village that had just been burned down and I would like to see if you can heal all of the survivors, then I would like to see if you have the power to bring back the dead."

           "And I'm supposed to do that how?" Kagome= -__-;

           "You are the guardian of life. Seeing how you restored my left arm by touch, you will know what to do."

           "I will, will I? Why don't you just use Tenseiga?"

           "This isn't for the mortals, it is to test your powers"

           "And I want to test them?"  
           "Will you cease pointless chatter, we leave by dawn."

           "That was more than 30 minutes ago."

           "Then we're late"

           Kagome: sigh

           Sesshoumaru created one of his famous clouds, big enough for the two of them. He motioned for Kagome to step onto the cloud and stepped on it himself.

           "So, what is this village called anyway?"

           "It is the village of Munakuso."

           "If it is the Village of Disgust, then why are we trying to save it? Seems pointless, lets just go back-" Kagome was about to turn around when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

           "It is not described by the name. The only reason it is called Disgust is because every few years or so, at least the majority of the village will die under Disgusting circumstances. In this case, it is to be burned alive, and watching all of your beloved ones writhing in the flames."

           "So, why don't they just leave?"

           "Because a certain demon cast a spell so that all of its inhabitants and future inhabitants would remain to feel the terrible curse of this village. It is like there is a barrier around the village and all those who have lived there all their lives are not allowed to cross it."

           "Well, wouldn't they all just die then?"

           "No, for each time the catastrophe, manages to wipe out a little more than half of the inhabitants. The rest cannot give up hope that one day the spell shall lift, so they live peacefully until the deaths come" Kagome remained silent for a while so Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was staring at the passing clouds with tears in her eyes. 'Why does she cry for something that has already happened and that will forever happen? It was the foolishness of the mortals who dared defy the demon that owned them.' "Why do you shed tears for those you do not know?"

           "I may be a demon, but my heart I fear, is still rather human, I can't bear to see my kind, so-"

           "It is their own fault." He tilted her downcast chin up to his own face. New tears glistened in her sky-blue depths. "If I had never told you of this village, would your tears still be there? If I hadn't told you of this village's past, would you have felt sorrow for their idiocy? No. So stop being so sentimental about those who don't give a damn about YOU."

           "That is the difference between humans and demon. Humans care about themselves, yes. Humans care about only those who they like. Yes. But there are also humans who care about everyone else. Demons." She said with disgust. "Demons, they're all the same. Selfish beings that care for themselves, their mates and their dominion." She looked away from Sesshoumaru. "Demons don't know anything about caring for their KIND."

           'What? There is so much that you don't know about us'

           "Kagome."

           "…"

           Sesshoumaru sighed; this was going to be a long day. Suddenly Kagome stiffened. "Sesshoumaru. Is this near Inuyasha's forest?"

           Sesshoumaru winced when she said his half brothers name. "Yes, the village of Disgust is about one kilometer away from Inuyasha's forest and your previous village." (A/N for those people that don't know how to convert metric to English, one kilo is like 2.2 miles stupid science class and its metric… OH Mr. Keenan brainwashed us!!)

           "Sesshoumaru no baka! Why didn't you tell me I could see my friends today, I would have gladly agreed to come here and heal all these poor people, though I'm not sure if I can bring back the dead."

           "…" 'That's all it would have taken?' "I, Sesshoumaru will not bribe Tamishinoeien. But, now that you have mentioned it, your friends will be near and they will also see the change in you."

           "Hmm. You're right Sesshoumaru, but they'll have to know sooner or later. Ya know, stick to Kagome, Tamishinoeien is such a mouthful. If you want to use my birth name, say Eien or something"

           "Fine, any more conditions?" he voiced his annoyance.

           "Nope."

           "Good, because I don't agree."

           Kagome twitched. She slowly turned to face him with a look that usually meant to Inuyasha that she was going to use the 'S' word. "Sesshoumaru… IF I TELL YOU TO CALL ME BY A CERTAIN NAME THEN USE IT OTHERWISE SITSITSITSIT!"

           Sesshoumaru stared at her. He sat down. "Sit?" he cocked an eyebrow. "As you wish, this is such a better position"

           Kagome blushed. 'Did I just tell him to sit? Why did I do that, it doesn't work for him, he doesn't have a rosary.' She sat down next to him.

           "Even thought his may be more comfortable, I'm afraid I won't be able to sit much longer, neither can you, we are here."

~Inuyasha's Village in the Sealed Hut~

           Inuyasha woke up slowly as he had regained most of his energy from the night before. Little shocks of electricity still drained some of his remaining power because he was sitting next to the wall. 'So this is why I didn't recover all of my energy yet' His vision was still blurry as he opened his eyes. Groaning, he blinked. The fuzziness slowly melted away to reveal the small hut with enchantments stuck to everything. A small pile of fresh kimonos remained to his right from the day before.

           He heard footsteps outside. ' A young man's and an old hag's that are Miroku and Kaede, stupid traitors, how could they lock me up when Kagome is in danger. Well, can be in danger.' The footsteps neared. Groaning and gathering all of his energy he managed to lift himself off the ground. He winced under the pain. Then he remembered. He had charged at the opposite wall in order to try and escape. The magic threw him back, draining his energy. He had searched for a way to escape as the shocks drained all of his remaining energy and blackness took him.

           Struggling to remain upright he heard the foolish monk and old miko enter the hut talking amiably. He glared at them. They looked at him, not shutting the shoji door. 'How stupid, if I manage to knock them out, I can escape and save Kagome if she is in trouble.' 

           "Up and about already Inuyasha? Ye alright?" Said Kaede.

           A wind blew in from the opened shoji door. A familiar fragrance danced in the room. It taunted his nose dancing with his senses. His foggy brain tried to place it somewhere. Then it hit him. But no, it couldn't be. The scent was demon. It couldn't be. "Ka- Kagome?" He whispered as he charged the two traitors and practically flew out of the cage he was in. The cage that had an exit, which led to his freedom. And there he was. Relying on his senses and the wind that said that someone that had both a demon scent and Kagome's unique fragrance was nearby.

~At the Village of Disgust~

           Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up from the cloud thingy at the same time. (A/N if anyone knows what the cloud thingy is called, tell me other wise, I shall call it… hmm… kuraudo ichibutsu, which is basically 'Cloud Thing' clever aren't I?) The kuraudo ichibutsu disappeared the moment it wasn't needed. Kagome stared at the place where the kuraudo ichibutsu was.

           "Wow you got to tell me how to make tha-" She turned to face Sesshoumaru who was staring at, *gasp*.

           "What is th-"

           "Was, Eien, was. That was the village."

           "How? Why?"

           "Don't you see Eien? Demons kill humans. Humans kill demons. Do you still believe that we demons fell no remorse for our kind? There are human slaughterers and there are demon hunters. How many demons have you killed with your own arrows? How many people did those demons kill? See, this is the irony of the great Kami-sama. It is all in balance."

           "But, this." She gestured to the horrible seen. She nodded. "I will do all I can to save the survivors and even try to harness my power to bring back the dead. She winced as she turned to face the horrible seen. The place reeked of death.

           Burning skeletons of houses glared at her. Their windows stared at her, flames still living on the inside, eating the flesh of the house. Biting into its wooden frames. Gaping holes that were once doors screamed out in terror. Pieces of the house, near the windows fell to the scorched ground as if they were tears. 

           Kagome felt a tug at her kimono. Snapping back into reality she faced the soot-covered face of a little girl. She was saying something. 'What is she saying her mouth moves but there is no noise. The world has gone silent.' Suddenly she winced as all of the sound came rushing back 

           "Where is my mommy? Pretty lady, do you know where she went; she was at home two days ago. That is when that happened. Where is she now? Where is she? Did you see her pretty lady"? 

           'The girl does not cry. Her mommy is gone, probably burned to death, doesn't she realize that?' "Mommy?" Kagome voiced out. "This village I've been here before."

           "Kagome it is impossible." Said a familiar male voice. 'Who said it?' She faced the owner of the voice. 

           "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! I've been here before"

           "No, it is impossible, you haven't left the castle for the past couple days and this village burned down two days ago."

           _Flames. There were flames inside the spheres._

           "No, don't you understand. I've been here I've seen it. It happened before, I'm telling you.

_           A village was burning. Not one sign of life was left. _

           "There was a village… and spheres and there were mirrors. I know, I've seen it all before."

           "Kagome, you're making no sense, what spheres?"

           _Flames. There were flames inside the spheres. A mirror. A village was burning. Not one sign of life was left. Kagome touched the spheres. She lost her balance and fell into them. Orange flames surrounding her. She was back to being a human. The golden spheres! They were there. She ran through the flames, toward her only escape. She never made it:_

Kagome remembered her dream. They wouldn't understand. She'd seen what had happened.

           "Did you see my mommy pretty lady? Do you know where she went?"

           "Your mommy is here, she is alright."

           "Where is she? Pretty lady, tell me where she is!"

           Kagome faced the screaming houses. "I know what to do now" She gathered all of her strength and called to the screaming houses.

~Inuyasha~

           'I know I smell her she can't be too far. But wait, what is that. I smell death. This place reeks of blood. There's been a slaughter! Kagome, where are you? Please don't tell me that she has died.' "Kagome! I'm coming. Hold on!" Inuyasha gathered his strength (just like Kagome did) and sped up following the scent of Kagome and Death.

~Kagome in Sesshoumaru's pov~

           "I know what to do now," she whispered to no one in particular. The annoying little brat was facing her with a look of hope, still wondering where her dead mother could be. 'Stupid child. If your mother is dead then she is dead, she has gone to the other realm. If Kagome really does know what she is doing then you will have your mother back but right now she is no where.'

           Sesshoumaru watched Kagome suddenly sprout wings and levitate about twenty feet off the ground 'Wings? Where did those come from?' She began to spin, rotating at such a speed that made Sesshoumaru become dizzy. Everything was going out of focus; the turning of Kagome and the stench of death began to weaken him. Suddenly she stopped and Sesshoumaru regained his strength. It was as if she had sucked it from him and had returned it once she stopped spinning.

           The whole world went quiet as she stopped spinning. Suddenly a slow buzzing came out of nowhere. It grew louder and louder until Sesshoumaru's ears couldn't stand it anymore. Something exploded and it wasn't his ears. He winced and stared at Kagome. Some sort of purple energy that had streaks of blue was engulfing her. The blue seemed to eat up the purple until there was more of the blue than the purple. Another explosion was heard as all of this energy stopped doing anything and rushed at the village, which was twenty feet below it.

           As the energy touched the scorched ground, flowers slowly began to grow and stopped when the energy passed it. The energy sped up as it reached the houses. The once burned wood materialized and filled the gaps. The windows were repaired and rocks appeared on the newly built roofs. The burned crops in the fields produced fresh fruit, vegetables and roots. The sick people that were mourning the dead blinked as their tears evaporated and they were all cleansed of their sins, broken limbs and diseases. 

            The houses, which had burned down with their inhabitants, rose up from the ground and its dead populace left their homes with dazed looks on their faces. The energy spiraled around the village statues rebuilding them to clear perfection and the fountains started squirting fresh water as the village well filled up with the clearest stream water imaginable. 

           The scent of death and blood evaporated leaving no trace that it was once there. The village was rebuilt richer than it was before. The girl with the once soot-covered face and ripped kimono ran up to her mother with a clean face and new silken kimono. Even the forest around the village grew in new refinery as the trees that were once cut down to serve as firewood regained their lives and stood up proudly.

           But all that was expected. The girl was to heal the village after all. What had amazed Sesshoumaru was that she rebuilt all the dead things as well as the once living. She had rebuilt the houses and cleansed all the bad things in this village like the ashen water and the unskillfully made statues. But even more than that, she had broken the curse around the village. The barrier that had once been visible to demon through its unique scent had disappeared. 

           Sesshoumaru stared at his betrothed. She was wonderful. But what had caught his eye was that she was no longer levitating above the ground. The wings that once allowed her to fly disappeared and she was left with nothing to support her. She dropped to the earth below.

           Sesshoumaru leapt up to catch her before she fell to the ground. He held in his arms a very _human_ Kagome. 'What was it that she had said before? _Orange flames surrounding her. She was back to being a human._ Had she had a vision rather than a dream? No, this was Eien. Maybe it was because she had lost all of her energy that she returned to her human form?' A breeze blew from the direction of the forest. "Inuyasha!"

~Inuyasha~

           He had almost reached the village where he had smelled death and Kagome. Suddenly he heard a big explosion and another one. He lost consciousness for a moment. When Inuyasha woke up the moment after all traces of the smells of death and blood where gone. All he could smell was the human and wonderful scent of Kagome. 'So she is still safe' then another recognizable scent tingled in his nose. "Sesshoumaru!"

           He quickened his pace. Suddenly the trees gave way to a terrible sight. A wonderfully built village was in the background. In front of it lay Kagome and holding her was Sesshoumaru. He saw him tense as a breeze sent his own scent to him. He said "Inuyasha!"

           But Inuyasha wasn't worried about his brother right now. He was worried about Kagome.

           "Ka- Kagome. What have you done with her Sesshoumaru!?!"

End of another chappie. It isn't terribly long, but I hope you'll find it longer than most of the previous ones. Okay, my creativity has leaked out, so now, I have no answer to all of your wonderful reviews... but, remember, PLEaSe R/R And b/c I'm really happy all of you took the time to review, I'm responding to each and everyone, even though the person sent more than one.

**Sailor Neko- **Yeah, I know Tamishinoeien is such a mouthful, that's why this chapter I made her tell Sesshy-chan to call her Eien. I mean, so you know how annoying it is to right that and still have the little red line under it indicating you spelled it wrong ( I 'added' it so that I know if I spelled it wrong or not.

**Katzztar- **Well if you looked at my previous translation, you'd see me naming the seven treasures and Jaken, well evil sight and evil point of view are basically the same thing, but I'm glad to know I'm not totally crazy and other people also look up these names ^.~

**X-Girl4-** You're not pathetic. At all. Fighting scenes are so hard to write, and compared to some of the stuff that I read they are simple describing a mouse and a pincushion. How that relates to anything, I don't know.

**Dragon Rae-** Thank you though if you look at previous answer, I don't know how nice the pincushion is.

**nightkid-** Well, you hoped and got it, I update the next few chappies

**Suki1-** I don't know how soon about two months is, but I updated.

**Sailor Neko-** Well, I went away for two months, not to Japan. But wherever I did go, I heard Japan is rather smelly and stuff right now, so I don't know how you'd like it there. ^.^ but I still want to go there some day.

**Dianna -** What is your definition of soon? I don't know, but its as soon as I could write it

**skylab -** Well, if you do put one of your own stories in, and especially if it is a Ses/Kag let me know and no doubt about it, I'll read it ASAP. (That goes for everyone)

**Cursed Youkai -** Thank you, though I'm afraid, I'm not exactly very talented::sigh::

**dragonruler212-** Nope, unfortunately, I never studied it. But I would really want to. I know a guy that is Chinese (not that it matters but it was easier for him because he already knew how to write some characters) that studied Chinese, Japanese and Korean, but I get most of the vocab from an online site I discovered.

**SilverChild01-** Hmm, I agree after all, it makes me go crazy. Wonderfully put. I suppose even gods need to go crazy sometimes as well… otherwise it wouldn't be fair for me to go crazy…. Okay, I'm getting confused.

**Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru- **Well, hmm, if you are the Lord Sesshoumaru then why did you say 'he' shouldn't you say 'I'?

**Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru-** Thx, oh, previous response, I'm not saying anything bad about ure penname, I think you might take it the wrong way, but, its just weird, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, w/e ignore me right now.

**Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru-** I don't know, what will he say, um…. Gotta think gotta think.

** Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru -** ^.~ I just love little kids, they're so funny, okay, don't want to bother you, keep reading

**Emm-** Gotta remember to say desu, sorry, I learned that part from all of the stories I've been readings, thanks for telling me, don't apologize for helping, that's weird. Hmm… wait, now I'm being a hypocrite, I always say sry, for some stuff that I didn't do... oops.

**Emm -** Wow, you gotta fill me in on this stuff, I'm making a fool of myself in front of all that read it. Ahhh the shame, the embarrassment! 

**Kittymui-** Thx for reading it, hope it isn't too bad I really like ures. It has a pretty good plot, ill r/r once I get my act together

**SKYwalker-BLUE-** Thx for telling me you like it, now that you mention it, if you visualize the scene, it sounds pretty funny ^.^

**SKYwalker-BLUE-** Well, Inu is gonna find out soon, so you better get ready, it'll be a really tough story to write. Thx for reviewing.

**Crazy-Mango-Chick1- **Thx for the mangoes, though no offense or anything, I really got to tell you three things. See 1) Sorry about the Japanese, when I try something new, I get obsessed with it, but I stopped using a lot now haven't I. 2) I appreciate your mangoes and all that, but I really hate the fruit. I simply can't stand them, so my brother or my father ( who really like them) are going to eat them. 3) Um. I AM FEMALE I was never a man, not a man now and never will be a man so, just making sure you know.

**DemonLady1- **Wow, you're very conservative, unlike me. U managed to sum up the chappie in two words. Now you're going to have competition. I shall summarize your review in my response in one word. ::cough:: Thanks

**Elyse -** Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it, I feel kinda proud now *wipes tear*

**th Ruby-** Well, thx, I love your review and so, I updated

**Divine-Heart- ***few months later* I continued!

**Suki1- ** thx for reviewing, I did

**REDWOLF- **great, I'm happy I have a sense of humor.

**REDWOLF- **great, I'm happy I have a sense of humor.

**INUGIRL- **I really hope you read it, because the earlier chappies are so OOC 

**Kittymui- **Yeah, I am VERY busy with schoolwork, if you read the A/N on the top thx for reviewing like I said, I'll get to your story ASAP 

**Shinigami Clara-** Are you laughing at me? Or at my poor writing skills or something, cuz, I know I suck. I know it is so OOC I reread the book so I can write more chappies (because I basically forgot most of the details during the summer) and I was surprised, so once I get a chance, Ill revise the whole thing. AND NO, he's, mine, cuz I'm writing the story not you and I say he's mine. *glares at lawyers* well, first he's Rumiko's then, if she doesn't want him, he'll be mine

AHHH, my fingers hurt, so much typing… okay

Ja ne


	12. Mysteriously Human

(A/N) Hey, wassup guys, not too many reviews this time, ::sigh:: c'mon, where are you people did you dig a hole and hide in it or something. There is a review button right down there. Anyway, thanks to all the people that DID review. I'll put responses on the bottom. Another chappie out. I guess this is how it's going to be for a while now… one chapter every week. I'll try to write more, but, these are pretty big now. About 5 pages on Microsoft… HEY GIVE ME SOME CREDIT. I think all these teachers have these meeting s and they all decide on one week to give us projects, another for big amounts of homework the next for tests and so on. It's tiring….I hardly watch T.V. or go on the internet. ITS DRIVING ME INSANE.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, go bother some bird poop, I got it, I don't own half of these characters. The other half... like Kanshisha, they're mine, but anyone can use them… I'm not gonna sue like these bozos.

Chapter 12: Mysteriously Human

Before: He quickened his pace. Suddenly the trees gave way to a terrible sight. A wonderfully built village was in the background. In front of it lay Kagome and holding her was Sesshoumaru. He saw him tense as a breeze sent his own scent to him. He said "Inuyasha!"

            But Inuyasha wasn't worried about his brother right now. He was worried about Kagome.

            "Ka- Kagome. Damn you Sesshoumaru! You'll regret that, you bastard!"

(RED DAY, you satisfied, I don't have any creativity, sue me. T.T)

            Kagome stirred inside the Taiyoukai's arms. Her breathing was at an almost normal pace. She was unaware of the two pairs of youkai eyes staring at her for very similar reasons, watching her every move. One pair of eyes showed confusion and hope for something that was not written in his mind, but in his heart, the other pair showed no emotion, but inside, the eyes were fighting with his heart, begging for a sign that meant they could show worry, once that sign was given, the scent of the usually stoic demon changed. The first pair of eyes got even more confused as the face that they were glued on smelled worry.

~Sesshoumaru's POV~

            'I don't have time right now for sibling quarrellings; I need to help her. Why does he always come at the wrong time?' That is one of the things he hated about his half brother. The other was that he never seemed to know what he wanted and when he got something, he acts like he always wanted it and knew about it since the day he was born. That was something that really pissed him off when he started to wield the Tetsusaiga like a fricken club. But that was a matter left up to either fate or just his father's command and wish. And just as Sesshoumaru expected, Inuyasha drew the sword once he realized Sesshoumaru had given a slight scent of emotion. 

            "Get away from her Sesshoumaru. Right now, or I'll chop your other arm off…" his voice trailed off as he saw that Sesshoumaru had regained his left arm. "I see the wench gave you a gift, you bastard. Something you don't deserve anyway, I guess I'll just have to chop it off again."

            Sesshoumaru's eyes began taking on a pinkish tint when Inuyasha called Kagome 'wench' then mentally kicking himself for being a hypocrite, he blinked, washing all clues of Demon Rage away.

            "Why do you fight for her when you yourself pay no heed to her honor? Insulting Tamishinoeien, Inuyasha, you are more stupid than you seem."

            Inuyasha tried to figure out what his apparently, crazed half brother was talking about. "What did you call her?"

            "You are more ignorant that you seem my dear brother."

            Inuyasha was still trying to place the weird name his brother had called Kagome when he finally gave up. "Shut up your stupid mouth and pick up your sword."

            "Why bother with a sword when I have," Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha," my poison claws? DOKUSOU!" Sesshoumaru's claws had melted the first layer of Inuyasha's clothes when suddenly,

            "SIT!SITSITSITSITSIT!"

            There is not a word that has been brought to existence that could describe the look upon Sesshoumaru's face. Shock is an understatement. The familiar voice had played with his Elvin ears once more as Kagome sat up.

            "Inuyasha, you baka. Sesshoumaru did nothing to you, why pick a fight with him now? That was one of the stupidest things you ever did, especially since he was protecting me!"

            "Protecting you? Ha! Why would Sesshoumaru protect a wench like you?" Inuyasha's loud voice echoed from the crater he was in."

            "SIT!"

            "You bitch, I was fighting for your freedom!"

            "Freedom? What did you have to free me from?"

            "Him, that's who,"

            "I willingly came to his palace since he asked, well, more like commanded for my help. And you know very well that he told me he would protect me as long as I was helping him."

            "And you're still helping him?" Inuyasha jumped out of the crater to land in front of Kagome.

            "No, I healed the little girl a while ago."

            "Then why didn't you come back?" his voice softened as he knelt to look into her eyes. "Did you forget us already?"

            "No, but Inuyasha, don't you see what I've become?" she said looking at her hands. They didn't have claws. 

            "What do you mean by what you've become? You're still the same, Kagome."

            "Inuyasha. Look at my hands; they don't have claws right. I'm not dreaming."

            "Kagome, what are you talking about? Why would they have claws?"

            "Kagome, you changed back into your human form. I do not know why, but my guess is that you've used up all your energy in healing this village and now your body needs to recover all of the lost energy."

            "I'm human?" she whispered as she fell into a faint.

            Sesshoumaru caught her before her head reached the ground (a/n she was still sitting, but he didn't want her to heart her poor head ;p) He took her in his arms and set her down by a tree, on top of a soft patch of grass.

            "I don't get it, why did she stop our fight? And what is with this 'I'm human' and faint thing? Did I miss something?" Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled. "And what's your problem mutt-face? You know very well that if Kagome didn't stop our battle, you'd be dead right now."

            "Don't talk to me of your dreams, they sound unrealistic and boring."

            "Not as boring as you"

            "Do you want to find out what exactly it means to be tsumaranai?"

            "Is that a challenge?"

            "Only if you're up to it, little brother."

            "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha said standing up.

            "Sit" Kagome whispered in her sleep.

            "Ow that bitch, what does she think she's doing?" the hanyou said from a little hole that resembled his body. He stood up (a/n if you're wondering... he didn't fall ON Kagome, but right next to her) surprised that Kagome was sound asleep. "She's still sleeping? Why that little wench!"

            "Do not dare call Tamishinoeien a wench!"

            "You really must've had a bad day or something, because, Kagome is not this Tamishi person you keep saying she is." Inuyasha sat in his little hole with a calm expression. "But, you really have no control yourself Sesshoumaru, you're losing your stoic expression. Just sit down with your usual boring face and tell me what's going on!"

            "Fine little brother. But there isn't much to say."

            "That doesn't exactly matter, quit stalling and start from the beginning, why did Kagome just suddenly disappear from the hot springs without telling anyone?"

            "Very well. Kagome was taking a bath, I suppose. I had come too early and followed her to the spring. I turned away," Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha's suspicious face," when all of the sudden, an immense amount of power irrupted from her. I landed in the water just in time to save her from drowning, when I quickly realized the being in my hands was not at all human. It turned out to be an inu youkai Kagome. This wasn't just any youkai; this was the great Tamishinoeien, the guardian of life. One thing led to another when I decided to test her powers. This village had been completely annihilated by a Curse and I wanted to see if she could heal its survivors as well as restore the dead. As you can see, she surprised me by healing everyone and EVERYTHING and even breaking the Curse. Her energy spent, I believe her body turned back to human and then you, my ignorant brother came."

            Inuyasha sat there, drawing everything in. 'what did he mean by one thing led to another? He couldn't have…? ' Inuyasha gulped imagining many possible ::cough:: happenings that might have occurred. 'No, Kagome's scent is still pure' he thought, relieved. But something was missing. 

            Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with annoyance. It was for Eien's sake if nothing else that he told Inuyasha about what happened. After all, by leaving out the fuufuyakusoku and his embarrassing defeat with the previous Guardian of Life, his story was completely valid.

~Kagome's Dream~ (a/n.. this will be like a question answer thing, that will explain what's happening.. sorry if it sounds boring)

_"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?"_

_"Who is this? Where am I?"_

_"You have once again fainted. My name is __Kanshisha."_

_"__Kanshisha? Who are you?"_

_"I am your predecessor. The previous guardian of life."_

_"Oh, in that case, can you tell me why this is happening to me?"_

_"This is controlled by the Guardian of Destiny, not by the Guardian of Life. I cannot help you."_

_"You mean there are more Guardians?"_

_"Of course, each one with his or her own role. We are like G-ds, except with a higher purpose."_

_"If we are G-ds, then how did you die?"_

_"Kagome, we choose how long we live. If someone dear died or you got bored or even if you didn't want to live anymore, you allow yourself to die. The only other way is to deplete all of your energy and get a mortal wound which you cannot heal."_

_"Oh. Then tell me something else. Why am I human right now?"_

_"Just as we Guardians choose how long we live, we also choose our form. You, who are still inexperienced and untrained only change shape according to your influences. Though, I am quite sure, most of us have a favorite shape. Your life has been influenced by inu youkai like Sesshoumaru and even hanyou, Inuyasha. That is why your body chose this form. As you progress and gain new powers, you can change forms in an instant."_

_"How do I change anyway?"_

_"__Your power is organized. Orange is for offensive, such as attacks and fighting. Purple is for healing and transformation. Blue is for life. Pink or sometime pinkish purple is for purification, your other miko skills and as you will soon learn, the short cut for drying, grinding and mixing herbs."_

_"Oh. Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I am dead. You can only see me in your dreams, when the doorway between the living and the dead is fragile and the barrier easily passed. Our time is short, any more questions?"_

_"Two more. Did you really defeat Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Of course, that pup needed to learn his lesson. I gave him a good spanking, but not too good to harm his beautiful face. Do not worry about him; he will not be a bad mate, as you think he will be. Your mother even agrees with me."_

_"Why am I betrothed to him?"_

_"Right now, he may seem arrogant and unworthy of you, but that will change, his test is yet to come. Don't worry." She said as her voice began to fade._

_"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEST?"_

~Real World~

            "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEST?" Kagome shouted as she woke up.

"You're awake." Inuyasha said turning to her. His eyes widened with surprise. 

"Sesshoumaru, I believe you when you said she was a youkai, but, you said she was an _inu youkai_ right?"

            "Yes, why do you say that as if she isn't" Sesshoumaru said, looking away from the sky and at Inuyasha. He followed his stupid half-brothers gaze and looked at Kagome. His eyes too widened, uncharacteristically.

            "What are you two looking at? Oh! I have my claws back. Kagome stood up. No fluffy tail? Wait I do have a tail!" She saw a whip like appendage sticking out from her bottom.

            Sesshoumaru suddenly had a feeling of disgust as he looked at Kagome. She seemed to annoy him with every movement. "Kagome, you're not an inu youkai anymore."

            "You don't say. No wonder my claws are sharper, and longer. And look, they can change back into fingernails, but I like claws better, I guess its good to have claws and finger nails as well."

            Kagome was going from annoying to irritating very quickly.

            "There's that look again. What's wrong with me? Do I look ugly or something?"

            "Kagome, you look… I can't say it." Said Inuyasha.

            "You look annoying."

            "That's putting it blunt Sesshoumaru!"

            "What do you mean Sesshoumaru? Why am I annoying?"

            "Because that's what cats are to dogs!" Inuyasha spat out.

Hehehe. Cliffie..,. I was going to leave the last part out, and make you wonder about what kind of youkai she was going to be.. but then I'm like…. Nah, too evil, I want my readers to like me. *in my dreams* right.. hehehehe.. okay.. so what some don't like me…. Okay.. I got the point, I'll go crawl into a hole… r/r oh.. rite.. review responses…. THAT'S NOT R/R, R/R IS READ AND REVIEW... SO GO TO IT OTHERWISE I CAN'T RESPOND TO NOTHING!!!!!!!

Vocab:

Dokusou: really means 'toxic flower' it is his poison claw attack.

Tsumaranai: Boring, insignificant

Fuufuyakusoku: Betrothal 

Kanshisha: Guardian

If you're wondering about the claws… cats have the claws, which retract, so I thought that Kagome's claws would be able to turn back into fingernails.

Okay, review responses… coming right up…

RED DAY- Well, I tried my best, it's just with Inuyasha's limited imagination as well as education, you can't exactly say, "Surrender her now and I shall let you go unscathed" or "You vile beast, you shall pay for what you did, if I were you , I'd surrender right now and save myself the embarrassment of losing in 7.14285 seconds." You catch my drift. After all, for him and his brain, its just easy to remember one line… but, I have to say, I WANT CUTE EARS (I know that has nothing to do with anything, but… hey, a girl can dream right, and she can write her dreams anywhere… well.. almost anywhere.)

Suki1- Like I said, I can't exactly update fast, but I'm trying my best, thx for reviewing, I guess there are SOME people that I can count on after all (you know who you are)

SKYwalker-BLUE- Hey, thx for sticking with me! I'm happy you like it ^.~

SKYwalker-BLUE- Hmm... I wanted to write a fighting scene, but, then it would have been stupid since I need both of them alive and well for, I'm not going to give anything away… especially since I'm still trying to imagine the next chappie… well.. I hope the next one is going to be funny… still thinking about it, all I know is that I need both alive and well… and maybe one with a hole in his clothes, but hey, Inuyasha's alive and healthy…alive and healthy… alive….

Kittymui- Yeah, well, you have such great stories and are so goddamn busy. So… if you are __- years old .. then… are you in college. Wow, you're old compared to me, and live so far away, and so many animes… right I have to update my list oh, you're not OLD OLD, just, older, okay, I'm tangling myself in a ball of… cheese and crackers *smacks myself* okay, I'll shut up now… (read you're bio again, if you haven't noticed… have to update that too…)

Green Eyes Silver Dragon- author notes… well… I can't help those, I try to cut back on them, but then I forget why, and then I remember how it made you uncomfortable and then I started to cry… well not physically, but mentally… about how I'll never get it right, so, then I realized, if I explain it IN the story, I don't have no right a note! But… sorry, I forgot to apply that knowledge to my chappie, but, there aren't that many, I hope.


	13. Cats, Dogs and Wolves

(A/N) Well... I don't really like this chappie, but, here it is anyway. I have so much homework, but I'll try to post another chapter by Monday, though, don't expect it. My Health teacher has gone crazy, My group's project is due on Tuesday as well as 28 questions and an advertisement! Not to mention I have hw for almost every other subject (excluding Music and Pool) Well, anyway, r/r

Disclaimer: I'm serious, I never wrote that letter to Rumiko, saying I owned them, I honestly don't. I did write my will though, now that you ask…

Chapter 13: Cats, Dogs and Wolves

Before: "There's that look again. What's wrong with me? Do I look ugly or something?"

           "Kagome, you look… I can't say it." Said Inuyasha.

           "You look annoying."

           "That's putting it blunt Sesshoumaru!"

           "What do you mean Sesshoumaru? Why am I annoying?"

           "Because that's what cats are to dogs!" Inuyasha spat out.

Now:

           "Because that's what _cats_ are, oh no. KANSHISHA change me back, I don't want to be a cat!"  
           "So, Kanshisha did this to you." Sesshoumaru said trying not to look at Kagome and ignore her voice at the same time, "I wonder what she had in mind. Did she tell you anything about yourself? Anything you didn't know already?"

           "Well, I don't know I'm not known for my talents in recall. Let me think a bit."

           "Hurry up, cats and dogs aren't exactly friendly to each other. No matter how much me and Sesshoumaru try, we won't remain friendly for long."

           "Inuyasha, I'm trying my best here. Oh. Right. I remember. She said I was basically immortal and the only ways I can die is if I receive a fatal would I can't heal or if I don't want to live anymore. She said there are more Guardians, and mentioned the Guardian of Destiny. Hmm. Oh, and she said that my power is organized with different colors, that Guardians choose their shape and something about a test. WAIT A SECOND, IF I CAN CHOOSE MY SHAPE, CAN'T I SHAPESHIFT INTO A DOG?"

           "I don't know, did she say anything else?" said an even more annoyed Sesshoumaru. 'Why does she have to talk so much, its so irritating to hear her blab about all these stupid things. _No it isn't. You asked her to tell you these things yourself. Didn't she state something about test? Maybe Kanshisha wants to test you and see how annoyed you would get at your own betrothed. _No she wouldn't dare.'

           "Sesshoumaru? You okay? You looked weird just now."

           "Never mind. Did she tell you anything else?"

           "Well, she also said something about beating you up."

           "Hold on a second. Sesshoumaru got beat up? By who? When? Oh my Kami, I got to hear about this." Inuyasha said with a look of joy on his face.

           "Well, I don't know exactly what happened. But, Kanshisha the previous Guardian of Life, she sort of possessed my body and beat him up while I was in a faint."

           "So, you beat him up, possessed?"

           "More or less."

           "Wow. Sesshoumaru, what could you have done to anger a Guardian? Even I know not to do that. Oh, and Kagome, how come you are a Guardian anyway?"

           "I really don't know. Better ask her that next time I see her."

           "WE better be going woman." Said Sesshoumaru in an icy tone of voice. 'So, Kanshisha did arrange this as a test. I'll show her. _You sure will, but for how long can you control your instincts?'_

           "It's Kagome."

           "I don't care what it is." He replied, his eyes putting on a pinkish tint.

           "Oh no. Demon Rage. Kagome, I can control my instincts better than Sesshoumaru because of my mixture of blood. But even with that, it is the nature of ever dog to chase a cat. Seems to me, Sesshoumaru is loosing it, and I might too."

           "Inuyasha, do you mean, you're going to chase me?"

           "Don't act stupid! I said I would chase you if you annoy me more, so I can't exactly help it if I do!"

           "Inuyasha. You got to remember no matter what form I take, so before you decide on chasing me, you better SIT (URGH) down and think it over." Kagome said looking down at Inuyasha, sprawled on the floor. "And while you're SITting, (AH) please make yourself comfortable because you'll be S-"

           "I get the point, Kagome is Kagome. Now stop!"

           "humph"

           "You going to chase me too Sesshoumaru?"

           "Don't tempt me." He said blinking the pint tint away. "I have more sense than to chase after something so worthless."

           "Good, take that as a 'no'. Now lets go. Huh?" She said looking as Sesshoumaru paid no attention to her words and walked toward the village she recently healed "Wait for me!" he ignored her once more. "C'mon Inuyasha, lets go."

           "Feh. I ain't going to his castle. Besides I smell wolf."

           "Wolf? Don't tell me its…"

           "Hello Kagome."

(a/n this sounds a bit rushed doesn't it, but just pretend he snuck up on them)

           "Hi Kouga."

           "See you're still with the mutt. Wait, no, I smell the reek of two dogs. Picked up another stray?"

           "Kouga, c'mon, I told you-"

           "What of it wolf? You fleabag didn't have enough of me yet?"

           "Is that an insult? You really must be running out of them, but I suppose your brain isn't big enough for thinking of more. Now hand over my woman, or else."

           "She's not you're woman"

           "Eh? Who said that?" Sesshoumaru appeared behind Kouga and slashed at him. Kouga barely dodged the attack.

           "You never said Sesshoumaru was the other stray! But, you're still my woman."

           "Well ookami, if you would have used your nose better you would have figure it out. That and Kagome currently being a neko yasha."

           "You don't say. A turn for the worse, maybe, but no matter her shape, Kagome, I still love you."         

           "Wolf, she doesn't belong to you. Leave before I decide you're not welcome anymore."

           "Yeah, Kouga. I don't get it; she's the same person that took your jewel shards. And last time I checked, you only loved her because she could get you more."

           "That's how much you know about me mutt face. When a wolf decides on a mate, that lucky youkai or ningen WILL become the wolf's mate. Now Kagome, say goodbye to these dogs and come with me."

           "You know what Kouga, I'm tired of this. I don't love you or want to be your mate, now you're getting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha very angry. That is never a good idea so- WATCH OUT, Sesshoumaru STOP!"

           Sesshoumaru had grown tired of the wench's continuous talking and took matters into his own hands. He slashed at Kouga when Kagome yelled 'Sesshoumaru stop' and pointed at him.

           Time wasn't the only thing that froze when Kagome pointed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru did too.

           Kouga blinked at the claws one centimeter from his face. 'So, my woman has this amount of power? Even better, I won't have to protect her half as much as I planned.'

           "I didn't know I had the ability to do that! Sorry Sesshoumaru. You're going to have to stay that way until I find a way to get you, unfrozen"

           "Hurry up wench, paralysis doesn't suit me. I have no intention of staying this way for much longer."

           "Oh, she won't be able to unfreeze you, not when she'll be at my place." Kouga said darting toward her.

           "Don't take another step Kouga. You forgot about me."

           "No dog turd. You'll just be a waste of my time. Step aside and I won't have to fight you."

           "Inuyasha SIT. Kouga STOP" Kagome said raising her hand. Kouga was paralyzed just as Sesshoumaru was. Inuyasha was on the floor. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this. Lets see. Inuyasha STOP" She raised her hand once more and Inuyasha was paralyzed with his face in the ground. "This just gets better and better. Now you three listen to me. Kouga, unless you want to be stuck that way forever, you will not try to take me home with you once I unfreeze you. Inuyasha you will not fight with either Sesshoumaru or Kouga. And you Sesshoumaru. We are going to go back to your castle until I find out exactly who and what I am and my purpose in life. And anything else I might want to find out, including my past. You three got that?"

           "Mhhm wehmm" Inuyasha said from his position on the ground.

           "If that's what my woman wishes, I guess won't take you this time."

           "Only if you find out how to change yourself back, before we arrive at my castle."

           "Good. Now, I'm going to try to figure out how to unfreeze you people."

           Kagome sat down and started thinking. "Well, I froze you by saying 'Stop' and raising my hand. What if I do the complete opposite and say 'Go' while lowering my hand? That should work shouldn't it?"

           "Go!" She said, lowering her hand. "It didn't work," she said looking at the paralyzed youkai.

           "Think, wench, what did you say before you said stop" Sesshoumaru said.

           "Hmm. I said you're names. Oh right. I'll try again."

           "Inuyasha, go!" She said lowering her hand

           "Why did you freeze me with my head on the ground, wench!" Inuyasha said springing from the ground. "Do you know how much dirt I have in my mouth?" He started spitting everywhere.

           "Well, I had to freeze you or else you would have taken advantage of the frozen Kouga."

           "Can you hurry up and unfreeze me. I didn't come here just to take you with me you know."

           "Oh right. Kouga go." She said lowering her hand once more.

           "I'll be on my way. But remember, Kagome, you'll always be my woman so once you get smarter and get rid of these mongrels, I'll be waiting." He said running out of sight.

           "Kouga you never learn" Kagome shook her head.

           "Eien."

           "Oh, right. Sesshoumaru, go" she said once more lowering her hand.

           "Eien. You wench. Don't ever try to do that to me again, or else I won't be responsible for what I do to you." 

           "Oh, don't be silly, you can't do anything to me if you're paralyzed."

           "Don't remind me. I have a promise to fulfill. Are we going to my castle?"     
           "Once I find out how to change myself back. Inuyasha. When I learn about myself, I'll come back. But right now. I suggest you go back to the village. I'll visit soon."

           "But-"

           "No buts. Tell everyone I'm okay, just don't mention anything about Tamishinoeien or anything, I'd rather be the one to tell them that. Now go."

           "What if Sesshoumaru-"

           "Sesshoumaru can't do anything or I'll paralyze him, now I said GO!"

           Inuyasha nodded. 'Right now, I can't tell he about my feelings for her, but when she visits, that'll be the first thing I'll do.' "Kagome. Please, don't forget."

           "I won't" and with that, he left.

           'Kagome, when you come visit, I'll tell you everything.'

           "So, Sesshoumaru, lets find a good spot to set camp for the night."

           "Why?"

           "Because that's the only way I can find out how to change myself back. Kanshisha said that the barrier between the living and the dead is fragile during faints and dreams."

           "Do you want to become an inu youkai?"          

           "I know I don't want to be annoying, and even though I'll miss my retractable claws, I really want a fluffy tail."

           Sesshoumaru almost smiled at her innocence. Then controlling his instincts better he thought, 'what a fool. Wanting to become inu youkai, just to get a tail. _Not true. She said she didn't want to be annoying._ You shut up.'

~Later that Day, Towards the Evening~

           Kagome and Sesshoumaru found a nice and quiet clearing shortly after Inuyasha left them. Kagome immediately wished she had brought along her backpack and sleeping bag. She substituted a sleeping bag with the ground warmed up by a campfire and instant ramen with a rabbit, that Sesshoumaru quickly killed for her, cooked on a stick.

           When she had asked him why he wasn't eating, he simply replied that he could go for days on end without food. Irritation was written all over his face. 'Is he still annoyed at me being a cat. I don't even know how that's possible. At least he's not chasing me or anything, like Inuyasha said he might.'

           (Sesshoumaru) ' Like Inuyasha and Kouga both said, no matter what her shape, Kagome is Kagome. Cat, dog, or human, Kagome is Kagome, Kagome is Tamishinoeien, Tamishinoeien is my betrothed, my betrothed wouldn't like a chase, a chase is stupid because like Inuyasha and Kouga both said, no matter what her shape is, Kagome is Kagome…' (a/n this might seem a little OOC, but how else would Sesshoumaru keep a stoic expression all the time? His brain keeps telling him human emotions are pitiful, that's why I think, by repeating stuff over and over, he can control himself… like brainwashing)

           Kagome yawned and decided, this was a great time to sleep. 'Such a long day, no wonder I'm so tired. And Now, I have to beg Kanshisha for my old form'

           "G'night Sesshoumaru, I'm off to the dead place, wherever Kanshisha is, if I have any luck, by the time the sun rises, I'll be an inu youkai again."

           Sesshoumaru ignored her and seated himself against a tree; his eyes open, watching for every movement even the wind made.

           Kagome made herself as comfortable as she could still wearing a kimono and before long sleep claimed her.

~The Dream~

_"Hello, Kanshisha, you there?"_

_"Hello Kagome, did you wish to speak to me._

_"First I want to know why I'm a Guardian."_

_"I cannot tell you that."_

_"Fine. Second, was this the test, turning me into a neko yasha and see how many hours it took Sesshoumaru to I don't know, chase me?"_

_"You are right, but only about one thing. Yes, this was the test. But it was there only for a different reason. It was to show Sesshoumaru, no matter what shape, form or name you are called by, Kagome will always be Kagome."_

_"Oh. That kind of makes sense, Now, will you change me back?"_

_"Of course, once you wake up, you will immediately change into an inu youkai. Don't worry."_

_"Good, because it kind of sucks to be ignored by Sesshoumaru, not that it never happened before, I just would get so bored. And the annoying look also doesn't suit him."_

_"Kagome, this wasn't only to give Sesshoumaru a lesson. This was also very important to you. Even though you can do paralysis in almost any form, the neko form will give you instant paralysis because of your eyes. You probably didn't notice it but when you paralyzed the three demons, you eyes became totally white for a fraction of a second. This was to teach you that every form you will take has a special attack or defense or just a special something the form allows you either to do better or just to do. Even though Kagome will always remain Kagome, Kagome's powers will not always remain the same, but trust me when I say this, your inu youkai form and your human form are the only two, which will enable you to use you miko powers to their extreme. In almost all other forms, your powers will be limited to healing and the sacred arrow. No purification by touch, but for instance in a ryuu youkai form, you will have enhanced miko abilities."_

_"Oh, okay, I'll keep that in mind. But how do I learn to shape shift in the first place?"_

_"Ah, but that is in tomorrow's lesson. Until then, rummage through Sesshoumaru's library and learn about shape shifting. That is all I can tell you for now. Good Morning."_

~Real World~

           Kagome stretched and opened her eyes. 

           "You haven't changed." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome yelped in surprise.

           "You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you aren't normal."

        "Good, I don't want to be average. Now explain to me why you haven't changed, didn't you speak to her?"

           "Yeah, yeah, one second. She said it would be immediate." Just as she said the last word, purple energy surrounded her, spiraling from her head to her toes. Everything that was cat-like became dog-like, down the last bit of her now fluffy tail.

           "Now that you've changed back, let's start home."

           "Home?"

           "You are my betrothed aren't you, after the mating ceremony, whatever is mine shall be yours, so the castle is our home, is it not?"

           "Sesshoumaru, you never change. You do realize that until I figure everything out, I am not betrothed to you. But thank you."

           'Thank you? For what?'

           Sesshoumaru made the cloud and they both headed home, not too annoyed at each other.

Vocab: 

ookami: wolf

neko: cat

yasha: she-demon

Kanshisha: Guardian

Youkai: demon

Ningen: human

Ryuu: Dragon

(A/N) for some reason, I don't exactly like this chappie. I'm not too good with Kouga's personality, so bear with me, if something happens, I'll just rewrite it. I didn't use too much Japanese, just basic terms, for all of you that are getting annoyed at that.

I don't have much to say, except REVIEW! I'm really happy because so many people reviewed for the last chappie, and now I almost have 100 reviews… ^.~

~Spoken

Responses for Reviews:

Yugi's Little Sister- Well, I sure hope you do. And, Kagome did 'Sit' Inuyasha... later one, didn't she? I wish I could do that to my brother… SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT… but first, I'd do it in some sort of park, don't want to damage the house.

Shinigami Clara- This chappie didn't turn out to be the way I wanted it to. First of all I think Kouga comes too soon… and it isn't as funny, at first I wanted them to chase her, but I hope you like it anyway. And…Kagome is cute as a cat, isn't she, I keep wondering why they thought she looked annoying, but, hey, you can never tell with dogs.

Lord Sesshoumaru- Well, I can say I have no intention of stopping, thx for reviewing

Nightkid- cliffies are so evil aren't they… hehehe I think I'll make another cliffie for my next chappie

Dragon Rae- I don't know, but, there's something you and I have in common~ annoying looking brothers… I really don't know how he manages it, but, my brother is so irritating, and he's older, so he should be more mature… if only.

Deadly Tears- I don't know why, I like your penname, maybe it's 'cuz I wish tears can be deadly… but then all the terrorists would have to do it cry…thx for thinking this weird story is interesting, it gives me a bit of hope that someone else might think it interesting too…

Crimson Hawk- When I can? I can now… so I'm updating, but I don't know about next time -.-;

DemonLady1- Depends on your meaning of 'soon' but, here it is.

Kittymui-You're taking it completely the wrong way… well, I guess you have to know me in person to understand… I don't think you're actually OLD old, I call anyone about 5 years or so older than me, 'old' cuz … I really don't know. It all started with my friend 'M' shes about your age… don't wanna say exact age, but in college, and she's one of my closest friends, and one day I was zoning out and then I exclaimed 'Wow, 'M' you're old' I'm like one of those weird people that say randomn things on the spur of the moment ... so… that's what I meant. And… my writing here isn't extrodanary at all… I can write loads better and I know it, so… idk… I just like writing

Kayrin-You're right on the dot. The other Guardians. She WILL meet them… but, that's not for a while

Suki1- You did review, well, then I'm counting on you to review again. Hey, you never know, maybe you'll say "Spoken, how dare you write such a bad chappie, go right now and rewrite it" and I will

Kitty12perfecto-Thx, though it isn't exactly great. If you don't already get it, I tend to criticize my writings more than others would, but people like you make me feel better.

Jupiter's Light- I hope you did, otherwise, you'd miss this chappie and my response ^.~

That's it.. I'm becoming less and less creative.

Ja Ne… off to do more hw

Spoken


	14. Power

(A/N) sorry, that took a while, didn't it? I just didn't have enough time during the weekend, but don't despair, this is a super long chappie ^.~ I got nothing more to say, except REVIEW!

Disclaimer: [::writes on the board] I don't own them. I don't own them… okay, 100 more to go, stupid people, this is not what detention is about, this is like, the 80's detention!

Chapter 14: Power

Before:          "Sesshoumaru, you never change. You do realize that until I figure everything out, I am not betrothed to you. But thank you."

           'Thank you? For what?'

           Sesshoumaru made the cloud and they both headed home, not too annoyed at each other.

Now:

~On the cloud, during the last bit of their journey home~

           While traveling, the couple spent most of their time in total silence, thinking about all that had happened. After some time had passed, it was Sesshoumaru who decided to speak up, startling Kagome who had prepared to finish their little journey in silence as well.

           "Well, Eien, how did you do it?"

           "You mean freeze you? Oh, that was quite simple, as long as I was in my neko form, the eyes did something, but I don't know if I could do it now, just to experiment-"

           "Eien."

           "Nani?"

           "I'm not talking about that."

           "Oh. Then what _are_ you talking about, Sesshoumaru?"

           "The village. How is it that you, _you_ who acted as if you didn't know anything about healing managed to heal everything, everyone and bring everything and everyone back from the dead _and_ even destroy the curse and barrier?"

           "I don't know."

           "How is that possible?"

           "Well, I know what I did, I'm just now sure how. One minute I'm remembering this dream I had a few days ago, then I looked at the little girl, who was wondering where her mother was. Just like Rin, Sesshoumaru. She was just like Rin." Kagome said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Rin, she was an orphan, wasn't she, and then you took her in, I started thinking, will there be a youkai lord for her? I realized the enormous good deed that you did for Rin, I don't think she would have made it without you." Kagome looked away, into the sky. "Right then, I knew, I had to do _something_. So, I called upon my soul, I don't know how. It was a sphere of color, not like those bluish lights I've gotten used to seeing. It was an enormous ball of color. So I ordered the colors to separate, and I saw thousands of balls each a different color, all of them enormous. Then, bits of the white, purple and blue surrounded me, and I found myself in your arms, apparently completely human. I don't care how tired I was, I was _happy_. I saw that little girl's face, and I was the _happy pretty lady._"

           Sesshoumaru thought about every word she just said. 'She is right. That girl was like Rin. I never even thought about it, but if she never saw me lying injured in that forest, would she even be alive. It would seem impossible. She would have probably been decaying in that murdered village. Lying lifeless, eaten mostly by the wolves. And if I had not met her, then, I would have never found Eien. I wouldn't have needed her, or needed anything from her.'

           "Sesshoumaru?"

           He grunted in response, so Kagome turned to face him.

           "That was the first time I was actually scared. Fighting demons with Inuyasha (Sesshoumaru growled automatically) that wasn't frightening at all. It was natural. But when I started thinking about the little girl and if I had failed her, I was terrified. It seems kind of funny now. I was just being stupid. After all, if I didn't do it, I would have, I don't know." The tears in her eyes finally fell down.

           "Eien, stop this foolishness. Do you honestly think that you would have failed? Being scared is not stupid it's foolish. I assure you, those two are very different. Everyone is entitled to having moments of stupidity, but only a fool would doubt their own abilities. Now stand up." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look of pure disgust. Kagome stood up, not knowing what he had in mind. But none of her supposed scenarios would have prepared her for this.

           Sesshoumaru calmly, without breaking eye contact advanced like a predator on prey. Kagome just stared into golden eyes with her own sky colored ones. Closing the distance gracefully he stretched out his arms and put them on her shoulders. (a/n now what did you think he'd have done?)

           "My future mate is not a fool."

           "Sesshou-"

           Sesshoumaru took this moment to close the distance between their faces. Kagome's eyes widened as their lips touched…. And then. She slapped him.

           "Sesshoumaru what do you think you're doing? Who do you take me for? That was totally unnecessary! You're going out of line…"

           Kagome threw about 20 more insults at Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru was in his own world. 'What just happened? Did she, did she just binta me? What went wrong? I do not understand. In such situations, my mate should melt in my arms, not try to melt my face in her arms. Something must be wrong; did I hurt her with my fangs? Impossible, this Sesshoumaru would never make that mistake. I should try again.'

           Meanwhile Kagome was trying to put her hands on her head as if she just imagined all of it and was trying to trap all of her thoughts. Sesshoumaru grabbed her right arm in mid air.

           "What no-?" she said as she lost her balance. Sesshoumaru's hand kept her steady and his lips caught hers from underneath (a/n this sort of looks like Sesshoumaru basically kneeling because he face looks to the floor since she lost her balance… very uncomfortable position, I know). Kagome's eyes widened once more as she used her left arm to slap his right un-slapped cheek. This caused Sesshoumaru to fall down on his butt.

           "Sesshoumaru! Stop it; what gives you the right to do that _twice_ you hentai! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!"

           'She's angry? Why? How did I fail twice? _Maybe you should ask this time_. Ask her?'

           "Kagome, why are you angry at this Sesshoumaru?"

           "ANGRY? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME THAT. YOU JUST TRIED TO KISS ME TWICE, WHAT AM I? A WHORE?"

           "You are my mate."

           "Mate to be, you hentai, if that is actually my fate. You're such a baka, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, tears gleaming in her eyes. They streamed down her cheeks to be absorbed by the cloud they were standing on.

           "Why are you crying?"

           "Sesshoumaru! You are such a jerk!" She looked away from him and stared at the clouds. 'How dare he! Kiss me like that, without even my permission. He is no different that Inuyasha. Well, maybe the opposite, but the results are still the same. Where Inuyasha hides behind his true feelings, Sesshoumaru opens up with some of them, not caring about the consequences.

           "Sesshoumaru? I don't care if you listen to me or not" she said, looking at him with her tear stained face. She took a sleeve of her kimono, and wiped her face, "BUT DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Sesshoumaru looked away from her.

           "Eien. Don't think you're emotions are as easy to read as a book. But, whatever they are, they are not important." He faced her, "Because whatever you feel, you will be mine, and your emotions will just crush you. Act cheerful, it would upset Rin to see you like this." Kagome felt a small bump as the cloud descended onto the ground underneath. She could see the gates of the castle in the distance. Sesshoumaru walked of the cloud and stepped gently onto the floor. Kagome was about to get up when all of the sudden the cloud disappeared. He ankle twisted as it was forced to support all her body weight when she fell.

           'That jerk!' she tried to get up again, but her ankle gave way and she fell again. She tried to focus her power, and heal it, but nothing happened. Wincing, she tried to get up again, this time using her other foot first. It worked, but when she put her injured foot on the ground, little waves of pain shot up from her leg and spread through her body. 'Twisted ankles don't hurt this much! What's going on?'

           "Hurry up, girl, I'd think that you were dying if I didn't know better."

           Grumbling, she slowly made her way to him, trying to ignore the throbbing of her foot. "You really don't know anything," she muttered as she went past him.

           'Don't know anything? Did I say something wrong again? That is impossible! All I said was… she can't be dying can she? No… the Guardian of Life does not die without permission from themselves. Did she just allow herself to die? No… that isn't the Eien I know. But I don't really know her do I…'Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome calling him to 'hurry up or I'll kick your butt all the way to Timbuktu ' 'Timbuktu? What is that? Sounds like a man with a lot of torturing devices. What was I thinking about anyway? Oh. Right, is Kagome thinking about seppuku?' Sesshoumaru started walking when he looked at Kagome 'No. She has too much honor.' Something seemed strange to him.

           She was walking kind of weird… as if her posture was diagonal. 'She's limping?' Using a small burst of speed, he caught up to her in a blink of the eye. "What's wrong with your leg wench?" He asked. She just walked past him her head raised high. She didn't limp as a servant opened the gate for her, but her facial expression ruined her flawless act. She grimaced as her ankle gave way and suddenly fell down, face first. Sesshoumaru was fast, but the servant faster.

           "Milord, it seems the Lady has fallen faint. Shall I bring her to her chambers?" asked a worried Sui.

           "Do whatever you wish. Inform me when she wakes up."

           "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sui looked at the Lord who was heading toward his chambers. 'I did not imagine worry in those emotionless eyes did I? Seems the Lord is opening up. I wonder what happened to Kagome though.' Her eyes widened. "He didn't open up to the wrong person?" she whispered to herself. She relaxed for a minute. "Oh. Her ankle is broken." Then her relaxation gave way to worry once more. 'But no one faints from a small injury like that. It must be. Kanshisha, how dare you! _What are you talking about Sui?_ Release her from the jubaku this instant! _You may not tell me what to do. I will once I speak to her, now tend to your lord before her faints as well_. Sesshoumaru-sama too?_ Sui, I'm not harming them. I just need to speak to them. You have a good three hours before your lord faints. Meanwhile, I have to go, Kagome needs a lesson in power. _Kanshisha…' 

           "Lady Kagome okiagaru" Sui said lifting her hand. Kagome rose until her head rose a bit above Sui's and her feet were about an inch or two above the ground. Sui walked slowly, careful that Kagome did not fall. When she sensed another servant coming toward them, she quickly murmured "kamufuraaju" and her and Kagome melted into the wall as if they weren't there. She kept doing this for every encounter because the second she moved, her camouflage disappeared. Finally she entered Kagome's chambers and almost dropped her because of the surprise she got. 

           Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully on Kagome's bed. Sunlight danced on his silver hair as a breeze played with its ends. Sesshoumaru's armor lay in a pile on a chair next to Kagome's table/desk. 'Did he get lost or did he mean to do this on purpose, or better yet, is this one of Kanshisha's tricks? A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she lay Kagome down next to the sleeping Lord. "Doresu" she said as Kagome's kimono changed for another more beautiful pink one. Then she smiled for real as Kagome subconsciously wrapped her tail around Sesshoumaru's and buried her face in his silken strands of hair. 'I wonder what Kanshisha's up to.'

~Kagome's Dream~

_"Kanshisha, are you there?"_

_"Yes, my dear."_

_"What happened with my ankle?"_

_"That was a spell I used."_

_"You did that? Why?"_

_"Because it is time for your training."_

_"Training?"_

_"Yes, you need to learn how to use your shape shifting powers."_

_The fogginess of Kagome's dream world melted away to show a forest scene. While Kagome was admiring the scenery, an old woman emerged from the shadows of a clump of trees. She sat down on a nearby rotting log. "Hello Kagome. I am Kanshisha." She smiled._

_           Kanshisha wasn't exactly an old… old person. More like a woman in her mid fifties. Maybe high forties, it really depended on how you viewed her graying hair. She resembles Kagome in a weird way as if it was a mirror image, except one of an old human Kagome. She was wearing a simple silver kimono, and looked entirely normal, except for not looking quite solid. There were times where Kagome though she was seeing straight through her, as if she didn't exist. _

_           "Well, we're going to have to stop wasting time, you got to understand this shape shifting thing in less than three hours. So lets get a move on." Kanshisha said, eyeing Kagome as she sat down on the ground. "Here" she said as she made the mound of ground form into a solid *dirt* chair. "Remember, this is a dream land, anything can come true. That is why it's the best place for training; you don't use much energy, but learn the 'how to'."_

_           "Okay, on with the larger topic. The first thing you have to know about is the ball of color. First of all, it is not your soul, but a piece of it. In fact, it is a small piece of a piece of your soul. It is a very small taste of the 'power' part of your soul. All you have to know is that a human soul is divided into many different parts. Usually, a normal human's soul is about as big as their body. The bluish lights you've gotten used to seeing are the 'dead' part of human souls, and as you could see, it is about as big as a human head. A demon's soul is a bit more complicated. It is as big as the demonic size of the demon. But you are special, Kagome, a standard Guardian's soul is about as big as a planet, but yours is even more special, it is about as big as the sun."_

_"The sun?"_

_           "Yes, well. The little piece of the piece of your soul is about as big, as, lets see about the size of Sesshoumaru's castle, it just seemed huge to you because you didn't realize its true size."_

_"I don't understand, how does my soul fit?"_

****_"Only silly humans think their souls are inside them. No, a portion of your soul is actually inside of you. That is our first lesson. Calling the bigger part of the soul. Okay, now listen to my instructions, and do them in the same order as I tell you to."_

_"Okay"_

_           "Now the first step is to close your eyes and think of the ball of color."_

_"I'm thinking."_

_           "Good, next imagine it, and seek it out, mentally call it to you."_

_"How?"_

_           "That's the point of this. Search within yourself for that ball of color."_

_~10 dream minutes later~_

(Oh, right I didn't explain this. Did you ever notice that when you wake up, and you wanna finish you're dream, so you set you're alarm clock five minutes later and you close your eyes and dream for what you think is one seconds, and then you're alarm clock rings? Well, dream minutes are like, slower than real minutes, so, about 1 dream minute equals five minutes, or 2 dream minutes equals five minutes… I don't know, but you understand the different time passage… if you don't review and tell me)

_"I can't Kanshisha, nothing is coming."_

_           "There is an easier way for this, but only in dreamland. Try and think about some of the emotions you feel everyday. That should awaken your soul."_

_"Oh! I see it! But, it's different, it's just a silver color."_

_           "That means that you're thinking about confusion. Okay, now think about power."_

_"Power. Oh! It changed; it's the colorful one again."_

_           "Good, now, don't let go of it, my dear, and tell it to order itself."_

_"Order?"_

_           "Tell the colors to separate."_

_"Oh, they're listening."_

_           "That's right, how can you not listen to yourself? Now what youkai do you want to change into?"_

_           "Usagi?"_

_           "How very adorable. Okay, call onto the white one with pink specks and the silver pink dotted one."_

_"They came."_

_           "Surround yourself with them."_

_"Okay."_

_           "Do you feel anything?"_

_"I don't know, it's kind of tingly."_

_           "Good, now make them transfer back into the spheres."_

_"I did that already."_

_           "Now open your eyes."_

_"Okay." Kagome opened her eyes and felt strange, as though sitting on her once fluffy tail was hurting her. She instantly jumped up and looked at her behind. "Oh my Kami! I have a stub!"_

_           "You said you wanted to be an usagi, so there you are."_

_"I have long ears, this is fun, now, I want to change into a-"_

_           "Its too late Kagome, save that for next time. Remember the steps, and also remember that it will be a lot harder to shape shift in real life."_

_"Wait!"_

~In Real Life~

           "Wait! I need to ask- huh? What am I doing here?" an inu youkai Kagome lifted her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she realized her already fisted hand was holding something. She opened her hand and some strands of silver hair fell gracefully onto the bed. Her eyes traveled from the strands to more strands until she realized a certain Demon Lord was occupying her bed. "EEP!" she screamed then covered her mouth as quickly as possible. 

           A Demon Lord was one thing; a Very Angry Demon Lord was Another Very Different Thing. Kagome looked outside to see the blackness of the night spread throughout the land. She yawned. (A/n *yawn* yawns are contagious ya'know) Then she settled back into the land of dreams, not caring about the person sleeping next to her, or how loud he could scream when he wakes up.

~Sesshoumaru's Dream~ (a/n okay, this dream… would be like I guess a very small dream, but Sesshoumaru does not wake up right away after it)

_"What is this? Where am I?"_

_"You are here." A loud echoing voice answered his question._

_"And who are you?"_

_"Kanshisha."_

_"What are you doing here? In my dream… Why am I sleeping anyway? I don't like sleep, vulnerability does not suit me well."_

_"You are sleeping because this is the easiest way of telling you to do something for me."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Kagome's power is building up inside of her, it must be trained and organized. You'll have to teach her."_

_"And what if I won't?"_

_"Don't act stupid, pup, you know very well what will happen to her. Either the power will consume her, drain her of her soul so that she will walk this world forever in a state of the undead, or explode. You wouldn't want any of these fates to happen to your destined mate, do you?"_

_At first there was no reply. "What must I do?"_

_"The first test is the test of survival. You will take her a few miles north of here, where the forest is thick. You will accompany her for as long as you see fit. But you _will not _provide anything for her. That includes warmth and food, and such thereof."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good, you will set out tomorrow."_

_"I will."_

_"Good night, Sesshoumaru, and sweet dreams"_

~End of Sesshoumaru's dream~

~ About 5 hours later, about 2-3 a.m.~

           Sesshoumaru woke up with a start, from, a nightmare he was having. 'What was it about? Why can't I remember, a sphere, that's all I can remember…? How very strange.' Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes so that they could adjust to night vision quicker. He was surprised as a strange smell taunted his senses. He was not at his room. And that scent was Kagome's. He quickly put two and two together and then thought 'Kanshisha! That witch!'

           Trying to salvage a bit of his honor so that his servants would not spread rumors and then the Lords of the other Lands will invite him to the ball and telling him to bring his mate along… Gods he hated those scheming servants, always wanting him to mate already, he tried to get up. Something was stopping him. He reached behind him and felt a soft hand clutching some of his hair. He smiled to himself as he pried the fingers open. The smile turned to a frown when the other hand, he found was also holding onto his hair. He pried those fingers open just to find the other hand had found some more of his hair to hold. Taking in a deep breath so his annoyance wouldn't get the better of him, he held all of his hair together with one hand and then retrieved the rest of it, leaving nothing for Kagome to grasp. 

           She simply hung onto the pillow. Slowly, she rolled over; seeking the warmth of the bed his body had left behind. Then, she brought the pillow close to her chest in a tight hug. Sesshoumaru straightened the blankets and left the room.

Vocab- I think that's it

Nani- What

Binta- Slap in the face

Hentai- Pervert

Baka- Idiot

Seppuku- suicide by cutting your head off... I think, well, its suicide.

Jubaku- curse

Okiagaru - rise

Kamufuraaju- camouflage

Doresu - dress

Usagi- bunny

Yay! Done with another chappie… sorry for the delay. I'll try to finish the next chapter by next Monday, so it'll be out by… Sunday of this week…October 25 th.

Responses for Reviews

**Kitty12perfecto**- Well, you got to know me in person, I very weird. My friend 'S' always is like "you're too polite, stop saying 'sorry all the time" [for some reason, I got the habit of apologizing for everything…like for instance if someone forgot their hw [one of mai friends] I would be like 'sry' for no reason… and yeah... that has nothing to do with criticizing maiself, but that's just me ^.~

**DemonLady1-** well, my update got a bit delayed, but I'm going to try to update by Sunday, if possible.

**blulily07**- ^.~ I'm glad you like it, but I would have had so much more to say if you said you hated it.

**Kittymui-** I know, I really want Kag and Sess to be together. But Rumiko would never do that… T_T too bad, they'll just have to stay that when while I'm writing. Oh, and about writing, well, the idea I got for the next chapter, I got that while I was sleeping… so that was weird, but… ::starts mumbling about useless things::

**Skitzoflame**- what you just read is what happens next. What happens after that, f you look at the previous response, well.. whatever happens next is weird. I'll give you a hint, w/e happened in Sesshoumaru's nightmare will happen here. What happened in Sesshoumaru's nightmare, nobody knows. Oh, except for that sphere thing. And something about urine…wait. That didn't happen in this chappie yet…

**Nightkid**-I'm getting the suspicion that you are Japanese or something. Well, w/e source I found told me it was a she-demon, so since that's what I wrote for the other chappies, it is officially she demon in the story [btw, keep telling me about these things… and if ure Japanese or not, 'cuz that will be cool]

**Jupiter's Light**- Come to think of it, I didn't really respond to you, last time I just said that if you didn't read more, you wouldn't read the response, but there would be no response to read because my response wasn't really a response- am I confusing anyone? Good, where was I?…

**Suki1**- for some reason, you remind me of my friend 'A' (I hate these name things, but I dun wanna say their names w/o permission) I don't know why… she's just the type of person that would say fantisicmo, or whatever you meant to say… You probably don't understand anything that I'm saying right now… but hey thanks for reviewing ^.~

**Heather/ SesshoumaruCainLover/Anonymous My-Name-Is-Spoken-** okay, you freaked me out there for a moment. When I got the review alert, I thought someone hacked into my account and reviewed for my own story… [wild imagination runs loose] okay, I'll call you Heather. Lemons and Limes aren't exactly my type, but I'll give you an orange, or you can ask Crazy-Mango-Chick1 for a mango… Okay, I know what your implying, but I guess… hmm… I just don't want this fic to become dirty, but maybe an orange I guess…[its my own fruit, sweet and citric]

**Miko-Snow Goddess-Me**- I want all her powers, which is why she has so many… It would be a pretty stupid fic if she could learn to use all of them at once… so… I guess ill make drawbacks to the powers [cough ::next chappie:: cough]

**Kickasskag7**- Of course she'll change into other forms that is the point of her having other forms isn't it? Lol, I'd love the shirt if I every saw it, in fact, I think I might buy it if you decided to mass produce ^.~

**StrawberryBellBell** - WOW! Thank's for reviewing, so many times. It's like WOW thanks for reading my story, I'm really glad you liked it. And, about ano… it is a filler, and I know it means um, but, well is supposed to be the literal meaning, I don't know, but once again, I'm really glad you liked my story ^.~

**Ladyofthedragons1**- I know, I absolutely adore cats, felines and stuff… even more than dogs…I even own a cat, his name is Dark (hey, my mom named him and we didn't know a lot of English when we got him, (we moved to America when I was three, got him when I was 4) He's black and white, and he's really sweet. Except when he's beating up other cats and even dogs that are twice or three times his size (he seems to like beating up dogs, I don't know why…) But, he won't scratch humans unless he wants to get away or the human is hurting him. But, he hasn't come home for a week (we just moved… and now he is able to go out on the streets) so I'm really worried… w/e don't get me started on my cat (trust me I'm not yet) Thanks for reviewing!

**Shinigami Clara-** well, I'm not going to describe her in ryuu form right now, and if you really want to know how other writers depict her as a ryuu youkai, read  2 mikos and a heart of ice  because in that fic, she IS in ryuu form… but my version will be different ( bien sur (of course) ) but… you can use that as an example… hehehehe…

That's it for reviews 17 this time 

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

And for all you people that are reading this, and are not planning to review, shame on you

And for all you people that are reading this, and are planning to review, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

~Spoken

~Ja Ne


	15. Sphere

(A/N) BIG SIGH Sorry about the huge delay… I had a HUGE HALLOWEEN THING AND NOW IS WHEN I FINISHED MY STORY…okay, here it is, it is 8 pages on Microsoft.. so its one of my longest chapters yet!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but if I did… I'd be having fun now, not writing about them…

Chapter 15 : Sphere

Before: Taking in a deep breath so his annoyance wouldn't get the better of him, he held all of his hair together with one hand and then retrieved the rest of it, lea warmth of the bed his body had left behind. Then, she brought the pillow close to her chest in a tight hug. Sesshoumaru straightened the blankets and left the room.

Now:

~Fifteen Minutes after Dawn~

           "Wake up, wench"

           "AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed while hitting Sesshoumaru with the pillow that was in her hand. Kagome yawned so wide, Sesshoumaru would have seen her esophagus if not for the soft, big, whiteness in his face. She blinked her eyes when she heard a low growling. "Oops, sorry, Sesshoumaru, hehe… reaction…"

Sesshoumaru= *twitch twitch*

           "Get up"

           Kagome yawned once more. "What for Sesshou-chan?"

           "Don't call me that."

           "Sorry Sesshoumaru, I tend to do things on impulse. Anyway, when you get to that 'what for part' wake me up" Kagome fluffed up her pillow and was about to drift off into dreamland when all of the sudden she realized, "SESSHOUMARU! WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT? WHAT-"

           "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR ROOM, IT'S MY HOUSE" Sesshoumaru countered.

           "Wow, Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were so sensitive about that."

           "I am not, wench," he said reverting back to stoicism, "Now get up."

           "What for?" Sesshoumaru waved her question off and walked out of the room before Kagome hurt his sensitive ears even more. But, what his sensitive ears _did_ pick up was a mumble that sounded like 'jerk'. 'That's twice in two days. I think. What has this Sesshoumaru done? That wench! _Call her by name_. I don't feel like it. _Sesshoumaru, stop it and go you are twenty minutes behind schedule. She will explode sooner than you think._ She'll meet me at the dojo. _She doesn't know that!' _ With this realization, Sesshoumaru stopped at slowly made his way back to Kagome's room. He entered to a scene which he had not expected- she was snuggled in a bunch of blankets with an expression of absolute bliss on her face as her chest rose and fell steadily in the motions of sleep. Sesshoumaru then and there almost lost his temper completely. For one of the first times in his entire life, he bit back his tongue.

           He walked to the bed and gently, but quickly took Kagome bridal-style in his arms, blankets sweeping to the floor. Then, not so gently dropped her to the floor, onto her blankets. This is one of the best and most efficient ways of waking someone up, less messier than cold water and quicker than nudging. And, yes, it did wake Kagome up as she had landed on her tail, and that was not a very pleasant experience. "SESSHOUMARU! YOU JERK! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

           "I warned you, wench."

           "Don't call me that! If you wanted to wake me up, you didn't have to drop me to the floo-"

           "Silence, you shall get up and dress as well as get ready in five minutes time where I will meet you at the dojo." Sesshoumaru simply stated and turned around to leave.

           Kagome was not happy. Not happy at all…not ONE BIT HAPPY! 'What kind of jerk wakes you up and demands for your presence in a dojo that is like, a mile away? A stupid demon, that's who!' she grumbled in her thoughts, not noticing her red eyes or her glowing crescent moon. She quickly picked out a beautiful blue-white-and-purple kimono (think tie-dye) and a white obi with blue-wave patterns. With a single claw, she skillfully cut a small hole to put her tail through. Next she took a blue ribbon and tied her hair up into a high ponytail (Sango-style) and kept the ribbon into place with a white comb.

           After she was done dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Comfortable clothes… good… now, what does _he_ want, in the dojo no less." She opened he mouth in a big yawn and then studied her teeth (yup Kagome: my teeth? ::nods::) "No wonder Inuyasha never had to brush his teeth, they're all glowing white." She smelled her breath, "but, whatever works on teeth, does not work on breath. I wonder…" She walked over to a corner of the room where her bag lay. She opened it and took out a mint. She popped it into her mouth… and gagged. She quickly spit the mint out and rubbed her lips with her hands. "Disgusting!" her eyes widened. 

           "Oh no!" she dug into her backpack and found a two-week-old lollipop (hmm… I guess she was at Sesshoumaru's for a bit over two weeks… but I can't turn the lollipop anymore grosser… but hey, two-week-old lollipops aren't really old…). "Okay, strawberry is my favorite" she said to herself and stuck the lollipop into her mouth. She almost choked! "*Gasp* *gasp* WHAT'S HAPPENEING TO ME?" she yelled as there was a knock on her door.

           "Kagome, the master is getting impatient!"  
           Kagome abruptly stood up. "OH NO" she yelled. She raced out of the room screaming "THANK YOU SUI!" as she ran to the dojo. When she reached the dojo, she ran past Sesshoumaru muttering something like "Sorry Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's waiting for me!" half a second later she backed up and stared at him. "You're Sesshoumaru right?"

           "I was wondering what was keeping you, but I see now it is only the fact that you have gone completely crazy."

           "I AM NOT CRAZY, JUST IN A RUSH FOR YOUR SAKE, AS WELL!"

           Sesshoumaru ignored her and strode toward the forest. Kagome had an exasperated look, on her face before she turned to follow him as well. When she caught up with him, she tapped him on the shoulder and yelled straight into his ears "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and looked straight into her eyes.

           'Not this again' Kagome prepared her arm to slap him. "This is your first test, the test of survival." 'Guess you can teach an old dog new tricks.'

           "I'm not old." He said while letting go of her arm and resuming his little walk toward the forest.

           "I never said you were."

           "Oh, yes you did, its written all over your face."

           'Can he read my thoughts?'

           "Oh, and, I'm not a mind reader."

           'This is getting creepy'

           "I can just predict what people are going to say, before they say it, like I said, it's written all over your face." He pointed to his eyes. "And here too."

           Kagome shook her head. "Okay, why the sudden survival test?"

           "Because, you need to learn to survive without me."

           "Been there done that, now give me the real reason."

           "There isn't any."

           "So why are we going?"

           "Don't be an idiot" Sesshoumaru said, picking up his pace. Kagome sighed, choosing silence over uncomfortable, pointless conversation. After one hour of steady-nonstop walking, Kagome couldn't bear the silence any longer. The birds that had once quieted her down in the mornings were causing an unwanted headache and the rustle of trees sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and sooner than later, she would crack. 

           "Sesshoumaru, when am I going to be allowed to visit the village? After all, I haven't even seen Shippo for a long while, and he lives with, me, us, I miss him so much, can you imagine how much I miss my friends?"

           "You do not like the silence?"

           "Nope, now answer my question."

           "Okay, one more hour of walking, and we shall stop."

           "That's not it."

           "Well, what do you want to know?" he glanced back at her.

           "Weren't you listening?"

           "No. Why would I do such a thing, silence is the key to quiet."

           "Duh… well, can I visit the village or not?"

           "Of course, the girl will be pleased to see you, she will thank you."

           "What girl?"

           "The girl at the village."

           "Sesshoumaru, don't put on an act, you know that's not the village I'm talking about."

           Sesshoumaru stopped, sighed and looked into her eyes with his own golden ones. "You wish to go back?"

           "No, visit."

           "As my future bride wishes."

           "Do you have to keep reminding me?"

           "But of course." Sesshoumaru said in a mocking tone as he turned away and continued walking.

~One hour later in a Clearing~

           The rest of their walk was spent in complete silence. The birds and the trees were just about ready to kill Kagome. 'One more minute of this and I don't know what I'll do!' she thought putting her hands on her ears. 'Why are they so loud?'

           "ARF!" he said as she bumped into something solid.

           "Watch where you're going." Sesshoumaru said looking back at her. "Trees don't move by themselves, you have to walk around them."

           "You know, Sesshoumaru, sometimes, I get the feeling that you think I'm a complete idiot."

           "Compared to me, aren't you? We have stopped."

           "Yeah, yeah, modus ponens to you too." (For all of you that didn't take two column proofs yet, modus ponens is a law that says pàq, p, therefore q. so, if my name is Peter, then Quincy is my friend. My name is Peter; therefore, Quincy is my friend. Ack… w/e you don't really need to know that, just… okay, I get the idea, -.-;) Kagome said as she walked out of the clearing and into more forest.

           "We are here. You can stop walking now."

           "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Kagome took a better look at the clearing. "Where are we exactly?"

           "At the beginning of your survival test, now build a fire."

           "You do it."

           "This is _your _survival test, not mine."

           "Fine be like that. I will just simply, not build a fire and we can all freeze to death."

           "I said this is your survival test."

           "Sesshoumaru, I am tired and hungry, and its still daytime, so what's the point of a fire?"

           "To cook food."

           "I don't have any."

           Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "This is going to be a long day. GO GET FOOD THEN!"

           "I told you, I'm tired, first sleep!"

           "NO WENCH!"

           "Oh now, you've got me mad. I said sleep!" Kagome yelled back her crescent moon glowing with purple light."

           "The point of a survival test is to survive, not sleep!"

           "NO!" she screamed, purple energy emerging from her crescent moon. Sesshoumaru gracefully dodged the unintentional attack, which completely obliterated the tree behind him. 'Its started.'

           Kagome collapsed back onto the tree root with what seemed to be a painful *thud*. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Guess I better get the breakfast." '_No. You mustn't._ Why not? _She must learn._ But, is it very healthy? _She must learn._ But, must- _She has to learn, she can only eat… she must learn. _Nani?… Kanshisha?'

~8 in the evening~ (Kagome was unconscious the whole day, Sesshoumaru simply did not eat because, he doesn't really need too, he just likes the feeling of a full stomach… just to clear that up)

           Sesshoumaru was meditating when his yuki sensed his companions' consciousness. He peered into her opening eyes when she suddenly grimaced. 

           "Why am I lying on a root? OW THAT HURTS!" she screamed as she tried to move. 'My ears hurt already and she hasn't been awake for even a minute'

           "Go get food."

           "But I can't move."

           "Of course you can, just get up from the root and go from there."

           "Help me up."

           "No, you must learn." He said as he strode away from the clearing and speeding up as he neared a nearby stream his ears had told him earlier, was there. His ears also whispered of the wench and her feeble attempts of getting up. As he brought a handful of water to his mouth, they told him she was up and trying to walk. He brought another handful of water to his mouth and stood up to walk toward the clearing.

           "You are up?"

           "Yes, Sesshoumaru, I managed, no thanks to you!"

           "See, you learn, now it is almost night, you must be hungry, ne?

           "How very perceptive of you."

           "Good, now you go get some food."

           "How?"

           "One moment." Sesshoumaru walked back toward the stream, but instead of going to it, he turned left and walked exactly thirty paces. Which one swipe of his arm, he dug five slashes into the earth. On the bottom of the second slash, there lay a boy. In the third slash, lay a quiver of arrows. (a/n the slashes were not deep… so they weren't harmed) He picked the items up and walked back to the clearing.

           She was waiting, the last bit of patience leaked out exactly as he stepped back into the clearing. "Took you long eno- wow, where did you get that?" she asked, forgetting all thoughts of the word 'enough' and focusing all of her seeing abilities to the magnificent bow and the wonderful arrows he had in his clawed hands.

           "This is how." He simply said, stretching out his hands.

           "Wow" she said again, "These are awesome. I never saw a bow… so light," she said testing the bow and taking an arrow from the quiver, "Or so easily strung." She looked closer at the fine tip of the arrowhead and at the glossy blue feathers that contrasted on the mahogany of the bow as well as the wood the arrow was made from. "Nor anything quite so sharp and so balanced."

           "Well, then, now that you seem to like one of the worst bows I have to offer you, may you go get something to eat?"

           "Of course," she said, forfeiting all thoughts of laziness and completely captivated by the bows and arrows. "One second, I'll be back with food- WAIT, YOU SAID, ONE OF THE WORST?"

           "It is one of the worst, except for a little magic that was used to make the bow light and the arrows return to the quiver, it is a very normal bow. After all, you didn't expect me to give you a good one for a survival test, did you?"

           "Sesshoumaru, you really know how to ruin the mood." She replied as she disappeared into the forest.

           '_Now she will learn, what she can eat is not something she will like._ You don't mean- _Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru, the youkai-no-jibaku, that is what she will learn to feel. _But, why now? _Survival, she must learn to eat her fear.'_

~Kagome~

           Kagome had walked in the direction of the stream. [Same one Sesshoumaru went to.. to clear a few things up, without demon speed, it sakes, ten minutes to reach it okay…] Her youkai ears told her there was some kind of movement there. When she had come close to it, she realized that it was merely a stream. "Aw well, where there's a stream, there are fish, and fish are food! Just like… salmon" she felt herself drool. The salmon her mother had always managed to prepare was absolutely delicious! Red meat with a bit of sourness left by a sprinkle of lemon juice…

           She sped up until she was on the bank of the river. The clear waters glistened in the moonlight. The sound of the flowing waters dimmed as she tried to focus on that of swimming fish. She heard a small splash. 'THERE' her mind screamed and in a flash of speed she held a fish speared on one of her arrows. The warm plate of salmon that she had identified with the word 'fish' disappeared as she looked at the fish. She didn't feel like eating it. It wasn't the fish that looked bad; it was her stomach saying 'no'. "Okay, I thought not being able to eat candy was bad, but fish too? This day sucks!" She dropped the dead fish onto the ground and walked away, her arrow back inside the quiver.

           She started listening to the sounds of the forests. Owls replaced the little annoying birds she heard earlier while the swaying of the trees was replaced by absolute cold. Then… a rustle of leaves. A word stood out in her mind, a primitive word she could see cavemen understanding. 'PREY!' She quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and strung her bow as she ran to the origin of the rustle.

           There, amongst a group of trees… was a shika. Thoughts of venison clouded her mind, when all of the sudden, the disgust spread from her stomach to her mouth and her taste buds screamed to her brain that the shika would taste like bile. She shuddered and watched as the startled shika scrambled away. "If this keeps happening, there is no way I'd be able to eat anything today."

           She walked back into the more dense part of the forest. Five minutes later, her ears detected a disturbance in the bushes to her right. In the blink of an eye, he bow was out once again and the tip of her arrow was pointing towards a furry little usagi. She smelled fear on the little bunny, and didn't even think of killing it. After all, what was the point, it had so little meat and it would probably make her gag to see the blood spilling from its little chest. Not even thinking of the thought that she might not even want to digest it, as she didn't want the other animals. She saw it scamper toward a stream. She was going in circles, and was back where she started.

           With a sigh, she rose and walked toward it. 'I hope that whatever is affecting my stomach, won't affect its taste for water.' She looked at the stream and gulped down a handful. She glanced to her left, and there she saw the dead fish, its blood smelling as awful as ever, and its flesh preparing to rot. She turned around, looking at a forest, but instead of the forest, which she had entered from, she saw a cottage. To the right of the cottage was the forest, but where had it come from?

           "Hello." A voice said from her left.

           "Where- Who are you?" she said, startled at the back her eyes met (he was standing back towards her)

           "I am, the friendly woodcutter, doesn't every forest-like fairytale deserve its own woodcutter?" he said turning around.

           "A…a woodcutter?" she stuttered not believing a word he said. Sure, this guy was gorgeous, with a loose woody-style clothes, brown eyes and silky strands of hair tied with a ribbon on the back of his head, but even gorgeous people can be crazy.

           "Oh but of course. Everyone's life is like a fairytale, is it not?" he said as an axe materialized in his hand. "Like Rin and the Little Red Riding Hood" he said as a miniature Rin appeared in the palm of his hand. "And what is a Little Red Riding Hood, without the wolf?" he said as his hands turning into jaws and clomped over the miniature Rin. They reverted back to hands and the mysterious person put one on Kagome's ear and withdrew it, fisted, so she couldn't tell what was inside. He opened his palm, and a little Rin smiled with a little Sesshoumaru by her side. "And, of course, the hero."

           Kagome simply looked on, entranced in the miniature world he held in his hands. "But, you have to also realize, that some things aren't always what they seem." He smiled, maniacally and opened his other palm for a fraction of a second. Kagome, horrified at what she saw, looked away. In the palm of his hand, she had glimpsed bits and pieces of body parts and bones strew over a cottage floor with a tattered red jacket in the corner of some room. If she had eaten something previously, she would surely have vomited, but, fortunately, she couldn't stomach anything today.

           "You live in your own little fairytale, Kagome, aren't you lonely? Come join my tale, it never ends." A voice whispered near her ear. Her eyes widened with shock as a hand grabbed her from behind and shut her mouth. She couldn't even scream with the pressure he put on her mouth. "C'mon Kagome, join me, won't you please? I know all about you already, and you need to find more about me, so, wouldn't it be more fun that this nightmare of a fairytale you live in? Children of Heart." He laughed. "You never question reality? You don't have any doubt that what you are living is real or just another page in the big book of bullshit? Now Kagome," he said, one of his fingers that was near her throat, transforming into a little knife, " tell me, are the Children of Heart real?"

           "I…I…" she stuttered, trying to identify even the slightest movement coming from the knife.

           "Don't tell me you don't know,…" he said with a mocking tone. "Ah, well, you'd better know, or…" the knife slid down from her neck and Kagome relaxed. He chuckled and raised the hand. Kagome was prepared from the slash to come, but instead, she just suddenly felt cold. She took a dare and clutched her falling kimono to her chest and broke free from the tangle of arms, she quickly balanced herself, her hair ribbon falling to the ground, and took a dash toward the cottage.

           A memory of her sixth grade class shot through her head. 'When a stranger comes up to you, holds you and you can't get loose, yell for help… right.. help, Sesshoumaru can hear me!' She took a deep breath. "SESSHOUMARU, SOMEBODY, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!" She didn't even notice the splinters in her shoulders after she crashed through the door, she didn't stop until she reached a corner. There she gathered her ripped kimono and huddled there not knowing what to do. Not prepared for the horror footsteps really held.

           "You know, the door was open, if you're so eager to enter my house, fine, but its impolite to break something, while you're here."

           'Something! I need to do something…. But what? OH! Maybe, if I transform into a neko-yasha, I'll be able to freeze him with my paralysis. Concentrate got to concentrate… color, I need a ball of color!' Something flashed. 'Is that it? YES! I found it, now what do I do? Oh, organize colors!' The footsteps neared. 'No, don't panic, c'mon colors, organize! No, not mix, ORGANIZE!' They stopped to the right of her.

~Sesshoumaru~

           "SESSOUMARU, SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!" echoed in the distance as Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome's return.

           "So, the wench can't even hunt correctly. I bet she got caught in a pile of branches and thought they were caterpillars that only lived to choke her. What an idiot." He sighed and using his ears he pinpointed her exact location, near the stream. With a burst of speed, he reached the stream in less than a minute. On the ground, he saw a dead fish and two pairs of footsteps.

           "It seems the caterpillar turned out to be simply a big rat." He traced the footprints to a very nearby cottage without a door. Inside, he could hear someone saying something. A man's voice for that matter, "…impolite to break something, while you're here." 'So, she broke the door, but why was she asking for help?'

           Sesshoumaru strode into the little cottage. He passed a room and turned to the one on his left. In it, he saw a sight that disgusted him. An ugly youkai was staring at Kagome who was huddled in a corner with a torn kimono. She seemed to be sweating for some reason; after all, it was a very cool night.

           Suddenly, she was enveloped in light and her eyes opened wide. Her mouth opened as well, ready to scream, but the scream never came. The light turned into an enormous circle of color, which seemed to grow smaller and smaller until it was the size as a little rabbit. The glowing circle landed neatly on top the torn kimono, and stopped glowing to reveal a sphere of thousands of colors.

           Sesshoumaru paid no mind to the sphere and slashed through the youkai. The youkai disintegrated, but a big clump of purple stuff remained in the air. The purple stuff vanished into the sphere of color. Sesshoumaru looked around. "Kagome? KAGOME?" he yelled. He ran into every single room of the little cottage, but no sign or her. He used his ears to try to detect any movement. There was no trace of her. "Oh No." He said, finally eyeing the sphere.

*cliffie cliffie cliffie* *hehehehe*

OKAY VERY LONG CHAPTER RIGHT

PLEASE REVIEW.. OH, HERE'S SOEMTHING ELSE **IMPORTANT**

1) I'm writing a new fic... called **Death, Emotion, and Everything In Between, **SO PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT… too little reviews

2) REVIEW FOR THIS STORY… I got like.. a little more than twn for the last chapter, its making me doubt that a lot of people are reading it, so I'm falling into the pits of depression..

OKAY VOCABULARY LIST

Nani- What

Kanshisha- Guardian

Youkai- demon

Yasha- she demon (urph.. okay and warrior)

Neko- cat

Jibaku- curse (youkai -no- jibaku - demon curse... curse of the demon, I think)

Yuki- demonic aura

Shika- deer

Usagi- rabbit

Okay… Now, Responses to Reviews!!!!

**Kayrin- **I'm really sorry about the delay, but, here's more, hope you like it, and if you get bored, you can always read my other fic ::the amount of time between updating may stretch because of two stories::

**Jupiter's Light- **I'm glad you like it, and that you finally caught up ^.~

**Shinigami Clara- **AWW are you Japanese too? How was Japan? ::wanna know:: I'm really sleepy right now too… beeen awake for like, … I forgot…

**Kairinu- **Yeah, I know those dream books, but I just can't believe in them, that's what psychiatrists are for right, so it'll make me feel insane or something, w/e I like to interpret my own dreams and find hidden meanings, like for the liscence plate on my dad's car, I actually found a math equation that makes almost no sense… but still does, to remember the numbers and letters, it's really weird…

**Ladyofthedragons1-** I want a dog… I want a hermit crab too.. but I have a goldfish that only cares about eating and a cat that's been missing for three weeks *sniff sniff* I miss my kitty so much, I had him ever since I was four… and he didn't return… T_T

**Nightkid-** Wow, you're serious? And all this time, I thought hentai means pervert, sorry, but, that's really interesting. Well.. it really doesn't make sense if she calls Sesshoumaru 'gay'… it would work if Kagome is secretly a man on the inside ::shudders:: but, okay.. I'll keep that in mind…thx

**Dianefallahan- ** Yeah, I know, I just totally forgot the spelling for disembowelment, so I just said suicide

**Woodelf193- ** No, you weren't harsh at all, in fact, I went back and saw a whole bunch of pointless a/ns, sop thanks a lot for your.. whatchemacallit… constructive criticism…

**Heather- **The name thing is okay, it was just weird, but, anyway, this story is a romance story, and I don't want to fill it with simple fluff, 'cuz that gets annoying at times, I just don't want to sound dirty… like I told you, maybe… I will include a lemon, maybe I won't… I really design the story in my head, so I had this chapter already completely summarized in my head, and I have parts of the next chapter in my head as well…so, when I get a lemon in my head, there will be a lemon ^.~

**Kitty12perfecto- ** My favorite line right now is "Weird is cool" that makes me cool cuz of the chain rule, I am weird, weird is cool, therefore I am cool ^.~ all of my friends are weird… and… all of my groups are weird to, in fact, having all of those groups of friends (I have a huge amount of friends, 'cuz I just happen to like to bump into people on the hallway and say 'what's your name' then, remember it, and keep saying hi, and we just become friends automatically… and I have now, like a thousand names stored in my brain.. ack.. oops, I had too much coffee, sorry…) is weird… so YEAH! I AM NOT ALONE, THX

**Suki1- **You're right, made up words are fun! When I was little, I used to make up a ton of words at a time, then wonder if I'm really speaking a language or if the words were actually part of a language, and then I got confused, thinking, therefore, if they were, I wasn't making anything up, and ended up making more words, but, if those were already real, I wouldn't be making them up either… argh.. so it went in a cycle ^.~

**Kickasskag7- **A mango.. isn't that like… a fruit or something 0.o; I don't think there is any special meaning for it… I hate mangoes *yuck*, but a lot of people like them they're so slimy.. ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY? Lol, super Spoken, it is like from a cartoon ::too much T.V. Just like me!::

**Xnycz azn angelx- **hey, 'L', I remember your name, just don't want to say it, I don't know if you're ever going to read this, but just o make a few points clear. I like I/K but only in the manga/anime. Not in fanfics. They are so boring, and similar. I mean, seriously, the guy has problems which piss me off, so I prefer to write about Ses/Kag, 'cuz Sesshoumaru is a demon that isn't a big idiotic jerk…but, that doesn't mean I don't read I/K… I do... sometimes…

That's it for the reviews.. That's ALL OF IT

So, now, it's you're job, to press the purple button and review, then go and read my new fic… and review there too 

Hehehe

OR ELSE

~Spoken

Ja Ne


	16. The Only Solution And Another Problem

Okay, I know this is kinda *late* and *short* but I have a lot of things to do… and you just can't believe the workload I have… 1 essay for S.S 3 pages for English, Math test, Health test, French Test, French Project, please don't make me list them all.

W/E oh, and I have another story going... not to mention a weirdo emailing things to people without return addresses…

AND SO... READ MY NEW STORY **Death, Emotion and Everything in Between** and I'll be reeli happi! R/R

Disclaimer: I don't care anymore. Take this penny and be gone! I don't own it!

Chapter Sixteen: The Only Solution And Another Problem

Before: Sesshoumaru paid no mind to the sphere and slashed through the youkai. The youkai disintegrated, but a big clump of purple stuff remained in the air. The purple stuff vanished into the sphere of color. Sesshoumaru looked around. "Kagome? KAGOME?" he yelled. He ran into every single room of the little cottage, but no sign or her. He used his ears to try to detect any movement. There was no trace of her. "Oh No." He said, finally eyeing the sphere.

Now: "It…. It can't be… can it?" He picked up the little sphere. It fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, much smaller than the rabbit-sized one he first saw fall. "But, I never, _ever_, heard of anyone transforming into an inanimate object! Kagome? Is that you? You can turn back now!" He tapped the little sphere, but nothing happened. Color flashed inside the sphere. "I said, you can turn back!" Still nothing happened. "Is it her? Or is it someone else?" he said turning toward the exit of the cottage. "No, it must be her." He eyed the bow and quiver he had given her, as well as the ribbon that previously held her hair together. 

            "But, if it is her, then, what happened? Why isn't she changing back? Kanshisha, would she know? Can she jijouwohanasu?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He looked into the depths of his mind for her. 'Kanshisha, I need you right now, where are you? _I'm right here, you know. I'm not going to help you in this phantom cottage, now go to the clearing and bother me there, I still need to research this problem.'_ He turned around toward the exit and gracefully picked up the bow and arrows as he turned toward the direction of the clearing. When he stepped a little into the forest, he looked back, and there was no sign of a cottage. '_It's a phantom, I told you that._' Heeding Kanshisha's words, he ran to the clearing.

            '_Go to sleep. Suriipu.' _ Kanshisha said in his mind before Sesshoumaru fell slowly to the ground, into a sitting position, his back resting on a gnarled tree root that held him up.

~Sesshoumaru's Dream~

_"Good, this is much easier and less energy consuming than talking through thoughts."_

_"Now, can you explain?"_

_"The youkai you have killed was one of an ancient race. They are weak, but can easily create illusions, just like the cottage you just saw. They could also alter your mind, making you believe things; you don't normally, or simply look into your thoughts. This is the dokushinjutsu-youkai. The mind readers. You should have heard of them. It is its soul that Kagome devoured, under the curse of the youkai."_

_Sesshoumaru's eye's widened from recognition. "But, these youkai, they were wiped out long ago, because of their threat to royalty. How? How is it possible that this one was alive?"_

_"That is the problem. I shall explain the problem to you later on. This is the very reason Tamishinoeien was woken up. It is not some coincidence, that, she was made to wake up a few weeks ago. The truth is, she is destined, as are you, to resolve this problem that we have."  
"What is it?"_

_"I said, I'll explain it later. Right now, we have enough to deal with! Kagome misused her powers! She did not organize her power and therefore called forth all of it and in result, transformed herself into a miniature version of her own soul. Not only did she violate the inanimate law that states an animate object shall not 'come animate and animate object, shall not 'come inanimate of their own free will, but she also erased her own soul."_

_"BUT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"_

_"Don't loose you're temper with me! It is possible. By transforming herself into something that resembles her soul, it confuses her soul by making it think there is no need for it. Resulting in the trapping of soul or even the deletion of it, if the whole thing is not reversed in a day's time._

_"Well then, how do I reverse it?"_

_"This is something you will not like."_

_"I don't care if I like it or not! How do I save her!"?_

_"Have you developed feeling for her then?"_

_"You said that she was destined to do something, I simply do not believe she was destined to die at this time, since she had not carried out her mission."_

_"Denial is so stupid you know."_

_"It is not denial, it is fact, now tell me how I am supposed to help her?"_

_"Okay, right now, it isn't too serious, so the basic form of recovery is needed. You know, there is a reason for your early betrothal. It was also a precaution taken for something of this very nature. Another law of the Children, as well as a law most Taiyoukai take advantage of is the Reversal Spell. This states that the mate, or destined mate can remove a curse placed on the object in question. It's a simple spell that removes almost any kind of curse, intentional or unintentional. This is the real reason for the betrothal. It says, you are her destined mate and therefore have the right to remove the curse or spell."_

_"I see. What do I have to do."?_

_"Well, of course, there are the lines. You really say a few random words, in the correct order, and everything will return to normal, but…"_

_"But?"_

_"Well... How can I say this?" The voice echoed in the dreamscape. "While you are saying the words, well. You have to, um."_

_"Get on with it, what makes you so nervous?"_

_"Okay." A sigh was heard. "While you are saying the words, OH, THE WORDS. Okay, remember these five words. Iyoku, kibou, kahou, ai, un. Okay. Repeat them."_

_"Iyoku, kibou, kahou, ai, un."_

_"Good, do you remember them?"_

_"Of course, now what am I supposed to do once I say them?"_

_"Well, while you say them, you have to pee on her."_

_"NANI????" echoed throughout the dream. If it weren't for the sleeping spell, he would have woken up._

_"You're urine will serve as a bond between you two. Yes, well, say those five words, while peeing on her, and she will wake up. And then I'll tell you the problem."_

~Reality~

            Sesshoumaru awoke with a jolt and glanced annoyingly at the sphere he held in his hand. She was beginning to become a pain in his side. 'Sometimes literally', he thought at he rubbed a spot where the tree root had hit him hard. He glanced at the moon. 'Well, in the privacy of the night I guess, it wouldn't be too bad. Besides, I need to find out the problem, he said, standing up, sure of himself.

            He placed the little sphere near the base of the tree, where two tree roots could hold it in place. ::trickle:: "That should be enough. Okay, why isn't she changing back?" he eyed the sphere and a purplish color dashed across its surface. "Oh, the words! Okay, let me try again." (A/n don't ask me how he has so much urine in him, that's what the stream was for in the last chapter) :trickle: "Iyoku, kibou, kahou, ai, un" he said and stopped, putting his *thing* back in his pants. 

            Suddenly a light enveloped the sphere and it grew to the size of a young woman.  The light faded just as a tail wrapped around Kagome, in inu-youkai form. She opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could "SESSHOUMARU HELP ME!!! HELP ME PLEASe…? Hi Sesshoumaru, where is, where am I? Where…? Why am I wet?" She smelled her tail. "EWWW. What is that smell? Smells like pee." She turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. Out of the blue, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Oh Sesshou-chan! I was so scared, the guy was so creepy and acted all weird and then when I tried to do something, everything went dark, and I felt as if I was nothing and everything, and OH IT WAS HORRIBLE! And now I'm all naked and wet and smell like your pee!" He embraced him and shared a wet hug. Then she cut the embrace and stared into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, why do I smell like you're pee?", was the last thing both of them heard as they fainted away into darkness.

~Their Dream~ "..." Kanshisha, K"…" Kagome S"…" Sesshoumaru.

_"Good, Children, now that you are in your normal forms, I may now tell you the problem."_

_Kagome (In a full set of clothes, similar to the kimono she wore earlier) glared at Sesshoumaru. K"What does she mean by natural forms?"_

_S "You, foolishly turned yourself into a copy of your soul, so I had to pee on you to set you free."_

_K"AHA! So, you did pee on me! I knew it! How dare you!"_

_"Silence Kagome, or rather Eien, it was your own fault since you misused the powers of the Guardian of Life. You have bigger problems now, especially since the Reversal Spell works only once every two years! As you could see, this ancient youkai is the beginning of The Rift. Many evil and tormented souls have been locked away by Heart. These souls, also called, imperfect souls, are not reincarnated, and therefore they are all 'extinct' in a forever-deep sleep. But, since the First Rift has occurred, this may only mean one thing, Heart is missing. If this happens, humanity, and even some youkai are lost forever. That is why, you Kagome, have been equipped with the Curse, so that you may feed off these imperfect souls and stop this madness. Our hope lies within you and Sesshoumaru. You must defeat all of the imperfect souls that are in this world once again, as well as, find the missing Heart. Without Heart, the universe will cease to exist, and we will all be sucked into the Rift."_

_K "Why would that happen?"_

_"The place where all imperfect souls are put is called a Rift, just as the release of them is called The Rift. Once the Rift is empty, it shall automatically sense that it needs something to fill itself, therefore sucking in existence. Think of it as a child that is hungry once its stomach is empty. A hungry child would go to all means to fill its stomach, even eat filth."_

_S "But a healthy and full child can also eat filth"_

_"And that is why we need Heart! You must find Heart, all of the Children are counting on you!"_

_K "But how-_

~Reality~

            Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in the small camp they made themselves before the *incident* happened. 'Why? Why do these things always happen to me? Just when I get along with Inuyasha, some evil person has to ruin the mood. Things were a lot easier, well; they will be a lot easier in the future. If some evil dude wanted to rain on your parade, you had police that took care of them and shut them away. You didn't have to look for some Heart person, in the middle of nowhere! _Kagome, stop this foolishness. Look at Sesshoumaru and listen to him. Go to his castle and have a good night's rest, whatever's left of it. By the morning of two days from now, I can find the approximate location of Heart. But you must be in top physical condition!_ Okay, Okay!'

            "Are you ready Kagome?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. He offered her a clawed hand.

            "Yeah, yeah" she grumbled as she accepted his hand and stood up. She rubbed her matted tail, which also did its part in lowering her mood. 

            "Lets go home." Sesshoumaru shocked her with words of welcome. He made the cloud and Kagome stepped onto it, staring at Sesshoumaru. 'What did he just say?' And the pair flew off into the night, the stars gleaming in their eyes.

~Back at the Village~

            Inuyasha looked at the moon, for the millionth time that night. 'Kagome, I await your arrival. Day shrinks away to the new night and the new night grows into the day. One night, two nights, and now three, (a/n I think I'm right in saying that, three nights passed…) and I am waiting. This is a suspicious night I can say that. The moon is creepier than usual. But I am sure, whether 5 nights pass or a year of nights, I will be here, sitting in this tree, the goshinbuku, waiting.' Inuyasha, was soon lost in his thoughts, like every night he had sat down to wait for Kagome's arrival.

            He sighed and took a deep breath. As the smell of air slowly got analyzed in his sleepy brain, his ears perked up to the sound of crunching leaves, about a quarter mile away. This sped up the analyzing of the air and he identified a smell that was out of place.

            His eyes widened out of shock. "Ki…Kikyou? That's impossible! You're dead!"

Vocab

Jijouwohanasu- Explain (well, really it's an expression, but the expression, means 'explain everything')

Suriipu- sleep

Dokushinjutsu- mind reading

Iyoku- Will (as in, the will to do so)

Kibou- Wish

Kahou-Happiness

Ai- Love

Un- Luck

That's it that's all of it

Aside from my workload, I have to do 2 stories (3 really, one for English) so, please be patient with me…

Okay

Review Responses

**Blulily07- **I hope I explained everything in this chapter. Basically, Kagome lost concentration in the middle of turning herself into a different species, causing herself to become a 'model' of her own soul. ^-^ I think that explains it.

**Ashleyrainey- **Thank you Thank you, Hope you're up to this chapter ^.~

**Kittymui- **Well, what happened happened…that's about it.. in this short, short chapter of mine T_T

**Dragon Rae- **Yup! ::ding ding ding:: you win a prize… I'll get back to you on what you won, when you win nothing again!

**Neo- **oops, that's my mistake, thanks for fixing it!!!

**Kitsune- **Yay! ::claps:: chocolate chip cookies are my favorite!!! Thank you! ::munches on a cookie:: and cliffie's are an author's way of telling you, she doesn't know what s/he's doing 0.0;

**Kairinu- **Read top response to answer your question ack, gotta type faster, gotta update faster ***

**Fey-sama- **Oh, well, that explains a lot, thank you for your grammar lesson…DAMMIT I HATE GRAMMAR

**Yami Yuugi Lover aka Kiyo- **Yeah, well, I like I/K fics too, but I prefer S/K, 'cuz I hate how Inuyasha treats her sometimes 0.0; But, thanks for reading my fic anyway!

**KickassKag7- **Okay, Usually she's in inuyoukai form because, in life, she was greatly affected by such demons, turning that form into her 'favorite form' but she can be almost any form she wishes to be, I just write in that form, 'cuz its easier… anyway, I'm not really that experienced, I've been on fanfiction.net.. for not even half a year 0.0; but, people use citrusy fruits (lemon, orange) to signify an adult situation, such as 'that' or kissing… the more citric the fruit.. the more adult the situation… maybe a mango means a kissing scene or hints of them doing it, or something that states an adult situation, but doesn't go into any detail at all.. well that's my guess. Oh, you can call me anything you want, even horribly stupid spoken and baka spoken, I really don't mind ^.^

**Kaimi- **and here it is! Kinda late though… -.-;

**Suki1- **Thank you ^.^

**Inudemoness247- **I read your story, and truthfully, it isn't bad at all, and I reviewed it just as you did mine! ^.^ thanks for reading my story to begin with! Just one thing, can you please space your story better, it gets hard to read sometimes 'cuz you have really big paragraphs

**Shinigami Clara- **Me so jealous You're so lucky, you gotta go to Japan! OH! How was it like? ::very curious::****

**Inu-youkai- **I'm confused, do you mean review, or update 0.0;

**Victoria- **16th chapter is out now! The question is… when will the seventeenth come out -.-;

**Nightkid-  **I know.. sorry, I didn't mean too, like I said before, cliffies are things that tell readers that the suthor doesn't know what s/he is doing ^.^ oh, here's another one [cliffie]

**K- **I updated.. not soon enough

**Kitty12perfecto- **Well, I've been gifted with a very good memory, I guess…I'm kinda lucky…but then again, here's the nightmare, thinking that girl is Katrina, when she's Kristina 0.0;

**Woodelf193- **Thank you! Hehehe, I love constructive criticism, it tells me I'm doing something wrong without going into my face about it [flames]

~I'm tired

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED EXACTLY 20, me soo happy, I wonder how many reviews this will bring.. not much.. its too late huh…

~Spoken

~Ja Ne

okay, I didn't proofread this one.. but I will eventually..


	17. Kikyou

A/N   I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY…         but, hehehe, I can explain. This is what delayed my posting:

1) A ton of homework b4 christmas holidays…. I had hardly any sleep

2) I got sick with the flu… had to stay in bed for two weeks, and rest some more for another..

3) I came back to school January 12 and had to do one week's worth of homework plus the science project

4) Now: Intersession, and I've finally managed to get the computer to write all this

Good news: this is over 4 pages long, a lot longer than the previous chapter… well, but at least one page or so

I will try to write another chapter, and update asap… that means, reeli reeli soon

Chapter Seventeen: Kikyou

Before: His eyes widened out of shock. "Ki…Kikyou? That's impossible! You're dead!"

Even more before: *Flashback*

            "Inuyasha, it's called water, from a stream. There's nothing wrong with taking a bath for god's sake."

            "But what if some demon attacks ya' you stupid girl"

            "No! Out of the question, you're not coming with me!"

            "But Kagome, we've come so far! Naraku's armies have retreated, but some are still vengeful, after the last incident-" his voice trailed off the sentence, laden with sadness.

            "Inuyasha, it's all right, we weren't there, don't blame yourself for the inevitable. The little-" Her voice also broke down. The boy had been in the way of one of the most prized demons of Naraku, a new incarnation he had created to seek them down, just in case his original plan didn't work. Sake, he named it. After the rice wine. And the garbage dump of a monster had killed a small boy they had befriended, Shinaku, and written a message to them with his blood meanwhile placing the boy's head on a stake next to the message. After that, the demon was lying in a bloody mess, put there by Kagome herself, and Inuyasha had become even more protective of her.

            But a bath? No way! If she had her bathing suit, maybe, but she hadn't brought that along. Witnessing her nude was ugh! She couldn't think of the pervert. She took her arrows and bow and with a glance at him, that froze him to his spot, she set out to the stream they had located earlier. Killing Naraku wasn't easy, but searching for the remainders of his followers, was simply exhausting. Why won't they just die out? The worst part was that Sake, wasn't the only incarnation Naraku had created behind their backs, there were others, all containing his essence, his want for destruction, control, and of course, the jewel. Simply bothersome and exhausting, that's all they were!

            The stream was coming into view and with a sigh of relief; Kagome loosened her grasp on her arrows. Finally, after fighting the last demon, she wasn't quite sure if she had gotten all the blood and guts off of her face. She knelt and released her arrows and bow, completely from her grasp, forming her hands into ladles and scooping up some of the clear water. It felt nice against her skin, especially since it was very hot outside. She scooped up another handful, when she heard the crunching of leaves.

            Swiftly turning around, she looked and was greeted by the smell of fresh air and the chirping of birds. She shrugged and looked down at her hands, full of still water. The water was acting like a mirror and allowed her to see everything that was behind her. She gasped and in doing so, the water returned to the stream. She looked behind her once more. 'Impossible! I thought she had died! _There was no evidence.  But, it has been, I don't know, at least six months since Naraku's death! __Supposing that something is dead doesn't make it so. But, I don't see her anywhere' Kagome argued with her common sense. She made sure that her eyes were in fact telling her the truth and once again, she saw nothing behind her. She turned back, looking at the stream and scrambled away from the person standing there._

            Her heart beat faster as she came closer and closer, practically floating on the water, her mouth twisted into a grin that could make ghosts feel more dead than they already are. "Hello Kagome." She said, her voice drifting closer to Kagome, but not penetrating her ears.

            "But- but you're not, it can't possibly- you're dead- NO! Go away!" Kagome reached for her arrows but _her_ foot was faster and as she stood on both Kagome's arrows as well as bow, Kagome was trying to convince herself to wake up.

            "I thought that someone like you would greet me better, but like always, you're a disappointment." Her soul stealers appeared behind her and in an unearthly way glided toward Kagome and held her still. "I'm afraid that I would like my soul back, it is so tiresome to keep dragging these things around" She gestured toward the soul stealers. "Now, if you would hold still for a moment."

            "Kikyou, you're dead, now stop!"

            "I can only die once he dies with me. I'll be taking these-" she held her hands as the bow and arrows got unstuck from her feet and floated into her clasp. She fitted an arrow and aimed at Kagome's heart. The second she loosed the arrow, Kagome's life darted right in front of her and in a blur of color disappeared. Her eyes lost their color and her limp body fell to the ground once the soul stealers had let go. The arrow disappeared and small orbs of blue color floated towards Kikyou.

            Once the soul exchange was complete, Kikyou smiled and sighed, with real breath. "Finally, after all this time, I am complete and can exact my revenge, in the proper manner." She looked down at the girl. Kagome, without a soul, still moved, She sat in upright position and stared at nothing with her dead eyes. "I heard my younger sister once say that eyes were the mirrors of the soul. You can see why she said that now." The eyes still stared at nothing. 

            Angered for no reason except frustration, Kikyou slapped her across the cheek with such force that Kagome had to move again to get back into her upright position. The red handprint slowly faded away. She still stared at nothing. Kikyou simply laughed her frustration off. "Stupid shell." She said haughtily and walked away from the girl. All this time, she had been planning on doing this, and now that she was once again revived, no one is there to see her.

            At first she decided to wait until nighttime to kill Inuyasha, or at least to show herself, but then decided against it because he would find the girl before that. No, this deserved a grand entrance, and the only way to do that is to stay near Kagome until he came to find what had happened to her and why she didn't come back from the stream. Kikyou leapt up onto one of the lowest branches of the nearest tree. 

            The next thought that crossed her mind almost threw her off balance. 'What _will_ be Inuyasha's reaction? Would he be angry that the copy is dead, or would he be happy that I am alive once more? Maybe, he would be pleased that I took that burden off his hands, but then again, what if he had grown feeling for her and thought of me as an enemy, after all I did to him?' she shook her head rapidly as if trying to empty her head of these thoughts. 'It won't matter really; all I want to do is go to hell and go with him! Maybe this girl can have her soul back, if that happens, if not, then I hope someone puts her out of her misery. Maybe that little fox creature would do it.  Even better, Inuyasha himself!' Lost in her thoughts she had not noticed Inuyasha's vice creeping from their temporary settlement.

            "Kagome? Kagome! What are you doing in there? You're going to look like a prune, get out now. Kagome? If you don't answer this second, I'm going go on after you, and you can't blame me! I know you're out of the water there is no splashing! Kagome, did you hear me?" After a slight rustle of bushes, Inuyasha emerged from the forest, a look of concern on his face. "What? Where are you? You stupid wench! Where did you go! It's not safe! Kagome-" his last sentence was cut short as he saw an almost lifeless Kagome staring at something behind him.

            "Kagome? What happened? What's wrong with you? Kagome? Answer me?" Anxiety rose and still Kikyou did not show herself. 'He's much slower than I first thought. Kagome is lying unconscious on the ground… without arrows. I thought it would have been pretty obvious. But, maybe, he needs something else, like me, to put two and two together.'

            "Inuyasha, don't tell me that you're not happy, I'm alive you know."

            "Kikyou? What did you do to her? Wait a moment, you're not dead?"

            "No. Inuyasha, I just took back what was mine to begin with."

            "How dare you?"

            "Her soul, my soul, same thing." She jumped off from the tree. "I just deserve it more"

            "Give it back to her!" he said drawing out his sword.

            "Inuyasha, come to your senses! That scrap of a girl does not belong here, she doesn't live because she shouldn't. I am from this world. Why are you not happy to see me?"

            "Kikyou" he said with saddened eyes. "Go back. You're the one that doesn't belong."

            "Don't tell me you've forgotten Inuyasha." She came closer and embraced him. At first, he grew tense but then relaxed in her arms. "Now that I am real, the key to your heart belongs to me once again." She whispered into his ear. "If I don't belong here, Inuyasha, I promise that I will give that copy back what she once had, if you give me your soul."

            "Kik-"

            "Come to hell with me"

            "But, I still-"

            "You do not need to fight anymore, Inuyasha. Come with me."

            "But-"

            "Come Inuyasha." She whispered, more silently than before. A black portal opened behind her. Her soul stealers glided into its unknown depths. A small bit of soul flew out of Kikyou and into Kagome. Kagome blinked her eyes and remained still.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha wrenched himself from Kikyou's grasp and ran to Kagome's side, sword clattering on the ground, back into its old katana form. Once again the still Kagome blinked. "Kagome wake up!" he screamed at her.

            "Inuyasha, you choose that girl over me? You are no more than a mutt, aren't you?" She sighed, calling the bow and arrows into her hands. She notched an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome was engulfed with purple light, most of it coming from her left side. She opened her eyes and they glowed purple as well. An arrow materialized exactly where Kikyou previously hit her. It flew through Inuyasha and disintegrated the arrow aimed at him. But it didn't stop there; it flew into Kikyou, catching her completely by surprise. She tried to catch her balance a little too late and by the time Kagome's full soul returned to her, the black portal, as well as Kikyou disappeared.

*End Flashback*-

            "Kikyou, you fell, I saw you do it. Why are you here?" Inuyasha's eyes widened with a probable reason, "You didn't… where's Kagome?"

            "Calm down" she said, disappointed. "You're not happy to see me?"

            "But, Kagome…"

            "Does everything have to do with her? Inuyasha, she isn't the universe you know, I have my own soul now."

            "How is that possible?"

            Kikyou flipped back loose strands of hair, impatiently. "You have to have a soul to visit Heart. Since my soul was in that girl, and was being 'used', he, or rather it gave me a new one to perform the trial. I was obviously still put into the imperfect soul pile so it was pretty useless."

            "Imperfect-"

            "Well, let's see. Inuyasha, you of all people should know that most demons and humans have bad souls; some are tainted beyond belief and are thought to not have the ability to be reincarnated. Helping Naraku didn't aid me in that case, but it didn't really matter, they couldn't reincarnate me in the first place. That would mean they would have to have two Kagome's living at the same time. Which of course, is impossible and therefore, it made no difference whether or not I was the most polite and kindest person in the world or the ugliest and most cruel demon, I would still be imperfect."

            "But Kikyou," Inuyasha reasoned, "surely if that's the case, you wouldn't be here.

            "I know that you fool" she looked towards the moon. "Something must be wrong. The Children must have lost Heart."

            "Heart?"

            "The dead are more wiser than the living. The being that controls all life is called Heart and the Children are like gods, they do its bidding. They are the rulers of the world and the makers of fate. But if the imperfect should are being released then the Guardian of Protection must be dead."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "The Children are guards, they guard the principles of life. There is the Guardian of Fate, of Death, of Life, of Protection, of Hope, of-"

            "No. I mean, if the Children are like gods, how can one of them be dead?"

             "That's is exactly what I'm worried about."

Okay, vocabulary:

Well, I didn't use a lot of Japanese at all.. I think the only word I see is the name Shinaku... which doesn't mean anything

SOOOOOOOOO… ANYWAY

Thank you for all of the people who reviewed… 15 reviews WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Here are the responses:

**Kitty12perfecto:** sry this took so long, but I made it longer, I didn't want to write anything about sesshy and kag in this one, but the next one will have the beginning of their adventure… and okay, this chappie, is purely there.. because I got a really good idea in my head… remembering names is a nightmare. Just now, I said hi to one of my friends online when it turned out to be another one 0.0; good thing she was pretending to be drunk… and didn't really notice

**Inudemoness247:** thx for the spacing, don't worry, I'll get back to reading you're fic, I'm kind of unbalanced right now… its been, two months since I've updated, and I'm really sry, I'm not dead though XD

**Kk**:  ::two months later:: I updated!

**Rabid-Inu-Girl**: Bath? Oh no… I got a better plan… ::evil grin::

**AbyssDemon:** Thx, I'm honored, I reread my story and hated it… but that's what happens to all my stories so I don't mind ^-^

**Kittymui: **Thx… o.0; I need to get back to reading your story.. ack, I will I promise, you probably finished already…

**Sunnygurl357:** What's with the formal stuff ^-^ ? It will be mostly Ses/Kag, but, Inu/Kag… well, they'll have a moment too, but… really, S/K

**Silver-Blue-eyes:** I know, I totally agree with you, I think that my friends are a very bad influence on me, but I had to do something and I panicked, I thought that maybe the urine… would I dunno, I ran out of ideas, at least I didn't think of Sesshoumaru having diarrhea…0.0

**Black Kitsune: **I'm really sorry, but, this is the soonest I got it out

**Suki1: **this makes me feel so horrible, I promise never to update this un-soon ever again, unless I'm away on vacation

**Tenshi Chan: **Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I get A's in English it's just that… I type pretty fast for fanfics and only proofread once or so, and sometimes not proofread at all, and about Sesshoumaru, I doubt that if he were real, he would fall in love right away. But I plan to make him realize his inner feelings by the end of this fic… DUH … ^-^

**Crazy-Mango-Chick-1:** Ah dun worry about it… I really don't mind, we're strangers after all, you wouldn't know if I was or wasn't fifty-fifty chance really…^-^ thx for the review

**Female Heero Yuy**: ^-^ thx.. well… I guess I will have to make them take a bath or something, but wouldn't it be more funnier if they forget and then reek… ^-^

**Silver Phoenix7:** thx, I dun really see it getting that good, but I appreciate your opinion

**glowing_cresent_moon :** Well, I'm really sorry to make you wait, but the new chappie is up, and the next one will hopefully come out within a week

            THAT'S IT FOR NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT… if you didn't… then hope I get sick again ;p

Thank you for reviewing

~Spoken

Ja Ne


	18. Sorry

Author's Note

I know fanfiction doesn't allow these, but I have to put this up for both of my stories. Truth is, I did finish the chapters, and a whole lot of them too (saving them for the summer, when I'm not too busy to finish the book). Unfortunately (this isn't a lie) the hard drive on this computer (the one with both of the stories and a new one that I started "Split Ends") broke down and everything including my original fiction was erased. So until I get my own personal computer in September there will be no more submissions. But I solemnly swear to finish these stories once I get a comp. Starting from a week after I get my comp, there will be new chappies.

I know that most of you forgot about this story. But its worse on me 'cuz I gotta get your complaints.

But I can't do anything about it. See ya in three months

Spoken

My Name is Spoken, loud and clear__


End file.
